Pesadilla en Phantom Lord
by Laykenia
Summary: El sueño de Levy era estudiar en el prestigioso instituto Fairy Tail, sin embargo por un descuido terminó en un lugar que nunca hubiera imaginado. En el instituto Phantom Lord se ocuparon de hacerle la vida imposible hasta que cierto chico de mirada rojiza le ofreció un trato que la salvaría de la desgracia, no sin antes pedir algo a cambio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota de Autora:**_ _Les traigo una nueva historia, algo diferente y no tan rosa. Esta será mi segunda historia para la comunidad de Fairy Tail y sobre esta hermosa pareja, que tiene tanto potencial. Quiero aclarar que la escribí de forma diferente a como usualmente lo hago y no será un romance rápido ni colorido. Tendrá mucho_ _ **contenido para adultos**_ _, los menores o personas susceptibles retirarse._

 _Sin más que aclarar por ahora les doy la bienvenida y que disfruten de esta humilde historia hecha para el entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : _Esta historia me pertenece. Los personajes son creación de_ _ **HIRO MASHIMA.**_

.

.

.

 **Prologo**

Primer año de preparatoria, al que muchos le temen y otros esperan ansiosos. Su primer año de preparatoria era su momento para brillar, para cumplir sus sueños y alcanzar las metas que se había propuesto, un escalón más de su vida que había estado esperando ansiosa por lograr, en uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de la prefectura, del cual se enorgullecía al ser aceptada.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las cosas que había esperado que sucedieran sucedió.

En una lujosa habitación, amplia donde predominaba el color caoba, se encontraba sentada una pequeña peliazul justo frente a un imponente escritorio. Detrás de este se encontraba sentado un anciano el cual le hablaba pero la chica no lograba procesar dichas palabras. Lo que acababa de oír con anterioridad la había dejado con un nudo en la garganta.

Aquel pequeño hombre era el director del instituto "Fairy Tail", donde se suponía que a partir de ese mismo día iniciaría su vida de preparatoria. Sin embargo la había citado en su despacho para decirle que su solicitud no había sido procesada. Aun aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. El anciano le explicó que el abogado a cargo de inscribirla, y de cualquier trámite importante, no había enviado a tiempo ciertos papeles necesarios para procesar la inscripción de la peliazul.

Levy Mcgarden al no encontrarse bajo la custodia de sus padres, cuando salió del centro de menores le fue asignado un abogado encargado de cualquier gestión legal y financiera, lo cual incluía los arreglos tanto de su instituto como el arriendo de su nueva vivienda. No obstante no esperaba una situación como la que se le estaba presentando. El director Makarov le decía, con pesar, que ya comenzado el año escolar no podía hacer nada por su caso. Tendría que ingresar dichos papeles para cursar el próximo año y con gusto, mientras no bajara su promedio y su carta de buena conducta no sufriera cambios, la aceptarían para cursar el segundo año de preparatoria en el instituto Fairy Tail.

La pequeña chica había salido de aquella habitación, y del edificio en sí, con la cabeza en otro lado. No asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus sueños y aspiraciones se habían ido a la basura en un minuto. Pestañeó un par de veces al verse en un lugar que no reconocía, miró a los alrededores y sin duda había llegado a un lugar por el que nunca había transitado, pero no sintió miedo sino una gran furia que invadió todo su ser. En un rápido movimiento sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó al número de su abogado y gritó. Gritó como nunca antes le había gritado a un mayor, descargó su ira y en menos de media hora aquella persona la había buscado en el lugar donde se encontraba.

El hombre la dejó en la que se suponía seria su nueva casa, donde según ella iba a vivir independiente y feliz, pensamiento que en ese momento la hacía reír de la ironía.

Viendo el suelo de su nuevo hogar se despojó del uniforme, el cual volvería a vestir dentro de un año, y se recostó en su cama viendo la montaña de cajas que tenía a su alrededor sin ningún ánimo de querer acomodarlas. Cerró los ojos y tratando de despejar sus pensamientos durmió profundamente.

Adentrada la tarde, la pequeña de ojos avellana recibió una llamada de su abogado en la que le decía que ninguna preparatoria de la zona la aceptaría a estas alturas, a no ser que mostrara razones especiales, como problemas de salud o ingreso como nueva ciudadana de la prefectura, las cuales no poseía. En ese momento sintió que su mundo se iba abajo y los ánimos que le daba aquel hombre, que parecía nervioso, no la hacían sentir segura.

Así transcurrieron los días y los ánimos de Levy cada vez decaían aun más, al pensar que perdería su primer año de preparatoria, a no ser que se mudara y realmente no quería dejar todo lo que siempre había soñado. Hasta que, a la semana siguiente, su abogado llamó nuevamente, dándole la que parecía ser una excelente noticia.

-Te han aceptado- habló eufórico el hombre desde el otro lado del teléfono. Levy sonrió y antes de hacer cualquier pregunta el abogado se adelantó a hablar– Te aceptaron en la preparatoria Phantom Lord-

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba ella, frente a la inminente estructura de la que sería su nueva preparatoria por un año. Estaba nerviosa, cabía destacar, el lugar era hermoso pero las paredes rayadas y llenas de grafitis y otros garabatos borraban lo agraciado del lugar; sus manos sudaban mientras sostenía su maletín frente a su cuerpo. Respiró hondo, sacudió su uniforme, el cual era completamente negro, y pasó su mano repetidas veces por su largo cabello para peinarse. Al tocar su cabello recordó como hace años atrás había decido dejarlo crecer y ahora lo podía lucir por la mitad de su espalda, un tanto ondulado y rebelde pero así le gustaba. Sin titubear más se adentró en el edificio. El día anterior su abogado le había entregado los papeles de aceptación al instituto, donde estaban escritos sus datos y el aula donde cursaría el año, junto a su nuevo uniforme.

Ya adentro del edificio pudo notar mucho más movimiento de alumnos, todos a la espera de la campana. Sin tardar mucho tiempo en el área de los casilleros para zapatos, Levy se dispuso a buscar la sala de profesores para anunciar su llegada. Mientras recorría los pasillos nadie parecía prestarle demasiada atención, y a ella le parecía una escuela normal, tal vez un poco en malas condiciones pero normal. Encontró la sala de profesores justo cuando la campana sonó indicando el inicio de las actividades académicas. El profesor a cargo de su clase la recibió, sin mucho entusiasmo a su parecer, y la guió al aula correspondiente. Una vez en el lugar le dijo que se sentara donde estuviera desocupado, sorprendiéndola en parte por no haberla presentado, y se dispuso a darle inicio a la clase.

Levy se sentó en la única mesa libre, casi en el medio del aula. Sentía la mirada de la mayoría de sus compañeros en ella, algunos hasta voltearon a verla como un objeto raro que apareció de repente. Se sintió avergonzada pero no le dio mayor importancia, después de todo ya había pasado una semana desde el inicio del año escolar y nadie esperaba que apareciera alguien nuevo.

La clase se desarrolló con normalidad, Levy apuntó en su cuaderno todo lo que le pareció importante y así se distrajo de las miradas ajenas. Al sonar la campana dando por culminado el primer periodo de clase, algunos chicos se levantaron para hablar entre sí pero todos la ignoraron. Levantó la vista y detalló a su alrededor y algo llamó su atención, era el hecho de que había más chicos que chicas. También observó las paredes y carteleras rayadas y fue entonces que notó que no todos en su salón tenían buena pinta. Algunos además de no cumplir con el uniforme reglamentario, tenían tatuajes y/o piercings y algunos otros, tanto hombres como mujeres, poseían mechas o todo el cabello decolorado.

En medio de su recorrido visual se topó con unos ojos que la observaban, detalló al muchacho y se impresionó por la gran cantidad de piercings que poseía en el rostro; sorprendida por lo que veía lo detalló un poco más, el chico tenía el uniforme arremangado por lo que en la parte externa de sus brazos se vislumbraban mas piercings. La peliazul tragó saliva y volvió la mirada a su propia mesa mientras sentía la risa, una bastante peculiar, de aquel joven a sus espaldas. De pronto empezaba a preguntarse a sí misma dónde se había metido.

.

.

.

-Te lo juro, Lu-chan. Todos son aterradores- hablaba la pequeña peliazul mientras limpiaba con una escoba entre sus manos –Además, ninguno me dirige la palabra. ¡Ni me ven! Es como si fuera invisible, o no existiera- se quejaba con euforia aun con la mirada en su tarea.

-Es mejor así, Lev-chan- le respondió su amiga con voz seria. Lucy Heartfilia, la mejor amiga de Levy, se encontraba ese día ayudándola a limpiar su nuevo hogar, que a duras penas había arreglado con lo esencial mientras lo demás aun permanecía guardado en cajas –Ese instituto es conocido por meterse en grandes peleas, será mejor que no te involucres demasiado- le aconsejó la rubia. Levy levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Quisiera no estar más ahí- su tono de voz cambió a uno más triste recordando Phantom Lord, el lugar a donde no quería volver. Ya había transcurrido un mes y no había cruzado palabra con nadie a no ser que fuera profesor o por accidente, y a pesar que ya tenía un mes yendo a clase día tras día la seguían viendo como un bicho raro y era algo que le empezaba a incomodar.

-No te preocupes más por esas cosas- mencionó Lucy adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga –El tiempo se irá volando y cuando menos lo esperes ya estarás en Fairy Tail conmigo y conocerás a muchos otros- la animó subiendo su puño con expresión de triunfo. Levy sonrió al ver a su amiga en esa pose y continuó barriendo con más ánimo mientras seguía hablando con Lucy.

No obstante, algo que no se esperaba la Mcgarden era que las cosas siguieran igual al segundo mes. Sabía que no encajaba en ese lugar pero los de su alrededor ni siquiera hacían ademan de querer tratar con ella. Intentó un par de veces interactuar con algunas chicas pero estas le contestaban con monosílabos y risas y luego la dejaban hablando sola. Fue entonces que Levy aceptó que no haría ninguna amistad en ese lugar. A la hora de los descansos salía del salón y la pasaba en la diminuta biblioteca del instituto, que constaba de unas cinco estanterías bastante deterioradas, llenas de unos cuantos libros y mucho polvo. A veces comía en los jardines que rodeaban el edificio, en el rincón más solo que encontrara, decidida a pasar todo su año escolar pasando desapercibida.

.

Entonces llegó el tercer mes y el comienzo de algunos exámenes. Se enfocó en estudiar y nada más, recordando que no podía bajar su promedio si quería ingresar a Fairy Tail el año siguiente.

Las pruebas en Phantom Lord no le parecían sumamente difíciles y eso se vio reflejado en sus resultados. Había llegado esa mañana, con su uniforme pulcro y con su cabello en una trenza de lado reposando sobre su hombro, y antes de ingresar a su aula se topó con los resultados de las últimas pruebas en una cartelera cercana. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando se vio de primera en la lista con la nota máxima, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma. Con su sonrisa ingresó al salón encontrándose con la mirada de más de uno de sus compañeros. Automáticamente la sonrisa se le borró y sus mejillas enrojecieron al ser centro de atención una vez más. Se aproximó a su mesa y tomó asiento sin decir ni una sola palabra, mirando al frente aun con la sensación de ojos clavados en su espalda.

Al poco tiempo la clase dio inicio, el profesor de turno la felicitó en repetidas ocasiones frente a toda la clase mientras la tomaba como ejemplo a seguir, sonrojándola en el proceso. De vez en cuando escuchaba una peculiar risa a sus espaldas, pero intentaba no darle importancia al hecho de que seguramente se estuviera burlando del profesor y de ella.

Cuando sonó la campana, dando la señal de que era hora de cambiar de asignatura, el docente abandonó el aula e inmediatamente se escuchó una voz femenina.

-Si oigo una vez más que felicitan al ratón de biblioteca voy a vomitar- una risa unánime se dejo oír por toda el aula. Levy solo volteó a ver de dónde provino la voz, observando a una chica de cabello negro con puntas moradas, lógicamente no sabía cómo se llamaba pues no había hablado nunca con ella, pero esta la miro fijamente y le sonrió de forma sarcástica.

No dio tiempo para más pues el profesor de la próxima asignatura ingresó al aula e inició la clase. Pero con lo que Levy no contaba era que este profesor también la felicitó frente a toda la clase y la puso de ejemplo repetidas veces nuevamente, por lo que en ocasiones se escuchaban abucheos y aplausos sarcásticos de parte de sus compañeros. En ese momento la peliazul entendió que las buenas notas no eran algo normal en ese instituto, los profesores parecían sorprendidos y alegres con su sobresaliente; pero para sus compañeros de clase era otra historia.

Al comienzo del primer descanso Levy fue la primera en retirarse del salón y antes de irse directamente a la biblioteca, para liberarse del peso de aquellas miradas, se detuvo un momento en la cartelera que contenía las notas de los exámenes y comprobó con asombro que las notas casi superaban el aprobado, siendo la segunda mejor nota un 69/100. La chica ignoró la sorpresa y se puso en marcha hacia la biblioteca en cuanto se percató que uno de sus compañeros había salido del salón.

Ya a salvo entre las estanterías polvorientas, suspiró. No podía creerlo, ahora entraba en razón del porque los profesores parecían tan contentos con las notas de ella, al fin sentían que hacían su trabajo y que alguien le prestaba la suficiente atención e interés a sus asignaturas. Se llevó una mano a la frente al descubrir que, al haber unos pocos con la nota mínima aprobatoria y casi la mitad del salón reprobado, la odiarían aun más. Por eso no estaban contentos, por eso le estaban dando más atención de la normal, contando con que tratarla como si fuera invisible era prestarle atención. Levy sentía que las cosas, de seguir por ese camino, solo iban a empeorar.

Y cuánta razón tuvo.

.

Cuando finalizaron las vacaciones por navidad y los profesores volvieron a evaluarlos ya era obvio que la peliazul sobresalía en todo. En trabajos, ensayos, exámenes y otros. Los docentes maravillados con la alumna estrella la felicitaban e incentivaban a los demás a trabajar como ella, sin darse cuenta de cómo poco a poco la hundían entre sus compañeros.

Esa mañana Levy llegó sin demasiados ánimos a Phantom Lord. Se había decidido a no bajar su promedio por unas cuantas burlas, sin embargo comenzaban a pesarle con el pasar de los días. Cuando entró a su clase se percató que los que ya se encontraban dentro reían entre dientes, pero tratando de no darles demasiada importancia caminó hasta su asiento. Cuando estuvo cerca las risas fueron en aumento y pronto se dio cuenta del por qué. Tanto su asiento como su mesa estaban completamente rayados con insultos y dibujos obscenos. Sin ver a los lados sacó de su maletín un pañuelo y empezó a limpiar como pudo, sin mucho resultado.

- _Que cliché_ \- pensó la chica sin dejar de restregar el pañuelo, aun sabiendo que solo con eso no borraría el marcador permanente con el que habían rayado. Luego de un par de minutos se rindió, diciéndose así misma que el día siguiente llevaría alcohol y borraría aquello. Cuando se sentó en su silla volvió a escuchar, esta vez más alto, la risa de sus compañeros, al parecer divertidos porque se había sentado sobre los dibujos obscenos.

El día transcurrió sin más eventualidades aparte de las molestas risas y silbidos para abochornarla. Al día siguiente la Mcgarden llegó más temprano preparada para borrar todo aquello que habían puesto en su asiento, lográndolo con el alcohol casi de inmediato. Satisfecha se sentó en su lugar hasta que poco a poco se fue llenando el salón. Al parecer a sus compañeros no les había hecho gracia que ella borrara aquello, tomándolo como un desafío, pues al terminar el primer periodo la misma chica de cabello negro con puntas moradas se puso frente a la pequeña peliazul.

-¿Te crees mejor que nosotros, verdad?- Levy la miró sin decir palabra, al no entenderla, sin embargo notó la voz molesta con la que esa chica le había hablado.

-No sé de que habl- la interrumpió la mano de la chica golpeando estridentemente la mesa, haciéndola respingar.

-La perfecta ratón de biblioteca- la mofa no le hizo gracia a Levy, no obstante sus compañeros rieron. No sabía que le había hecho a aquella muchacha, que era la que desde un principio se había empezado a burlar de ella. Levy se paralizó cuando la vio acercarse. La chica de puntas moradas se acercó lentamente al oído de la peliazul, sonriendo al notarla intimidada –Veamos cuanto resistes- le susurró tan cerca que Levy sintió el aliento de la joven sobre su oreja. Luego de un par de segundos la chica se separó de ella y se fue a su lugar. Solo en ese momento volvió a respirar, sin darse cuenta en qué instante había dejado de hacerlo. Se quedó sentada viendo la mesa fijamente hasta que el profesor de la asignatura que correspondía a esa hora ingresó y dio inicio a la clase.

.

Después de ese momento todo fue en picada. Todos los días al llegar a clase la molestaban, en los pasillos la empujaban, seguían rayando su mesa tan continuamente que dejó de limpiarla. Y a pesar de todo Levy se negaba a dejar de estudiar. Bajar sus notas significaba no poder entrar a Fairy Tail el próximo año y no lo iba a permitir. Los profesores a veces llamaban la atención de sus compañeros cuando la molestaban arrojándole papeles o pedazos de borra en medio de la clase, pero aquello no era suficiente para detenerlos. Y poco a poco las bromas se fueron intensificando. Le escondían su cuaderno si se descuidaba, llenaban de miel sus zapatos y los lanzaban a la basura para cuando los recogiese estuvieran llenos de insectos. La hacían tropezar cada vez que tenían oportunidad. El acoso era constante pues era de parte de casi todo el salón.

La peliazul llegaba exhausta a su casa y solo en los días más pesados se permitía llorar, llorar de frustración y rabia. Se había desahogado con Lucy repetidas veces, esta al verla en aquella situación el mejor consejo que le pudo dar fue le contara todo a los profesores y superiores, y así fue. Levy contó todos y cada uno de los problemas e inconvenientes que le estaban presentando sus compañeros de clase, y estos le dieron su palabra de que iban a sancionar a los responsables. Sin embargo la sanción resultó ser mandarlos a detención si los descubrían en el acto, que lejos que detenerlos los enfurecía más.

Su único refugio era la biblioteca, en donde casi nadie de los cursos menores se acercaba. Y fue ahí en donde la primera persona le habló con interés de entablar una verdadera conversación.

-¿Te falta mucho por terminar ese libro?- Levy se encontraba sentada detrás de uno de los estantes de libros, por lo que se sorprendió con la voz que iba dirigida a ella. Levantó su vista y distinguió al chico que le hablaba. Poseedor de un par de ojos rojos, parte del cabello negro en el flequillo, con el cual parecía querer ocultar una cicatriz horizontal en su nariz; y peculiarmente la otra parte de su cabello era plateado, posiblemente decolorado según su parecer, recogido en una cola alta. Había visto a ese joven hablando con otros de su clase por los pasillos.

-Hay otro de este mismo en la primera estantería- le respondió sin vacilar la peliazul y luego volvió a su lectura intentando ignorar al chico que no se movió ni un centímetro.

-El otro está muy sucio- ante aquellas palabras la chica volvió a dirigir la vista hacia aquellos ojos rojos y sintió que le estaba jugando una broma, así que sonrió de forma cansada.

-Está bien, toma- se levantó de su sitio y le extendió el libro. Lo que menos quería era que alguien la molestara en el único lugar donde se sentía a salvo. El chico recibió el libro y cuando notó que ella estaba a punto de irse habló.

-¿Vienes seguido?- Levy lo miró con desconfianza sin responder –Mi nombre es Rogue, Rogue Cheney, mucho gusto- con una sonrisa en los labios le extendió la mano.

-Levy- dijo desconfiada y apretó la mano del chico. Ese día no se fue de la biblioteca como había pensado en un principio, pues se quedo hablando con aquel extraño y exótico chico. Así fue como supo que él era de la clase de al lado, estando en su mismo año, y que frecuentaba la biblioteca, pero a diferencia de ella que se escondía entre las estanterías él se sentaba en las mesas dispuestas a los estudiantes para leer.

Ese día Levy sintió que había logrado algo significativo, había entablado una conversación digna con alguien y era con un chico que se veía temible pero parecía ser buena persona. Por primera vez, en un poco más de cuatro meses que llevaba en Phantom Lord, sintió que las cosas podían mejorar.

 **Pero cuan equivocada estaba.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los días transcurrían igual, con bromas pesadas hacia su persona y con apenas unos pocos minutos de liberación que le ofrecía la biblioteca, a veces junto a Rogue en esta. Él estaba al tanto sobre el acoso que ella sufría y le daba ánimos diciendo que todos pasaban por eso en algún momento y solo tenía que soportar. Levy lo intentaba, pero sentía que no podía superar aquello. Cada inicio de semana era más fuerte que el anterior, pues sentía que sus compañeros de clases, o mejor dicho acosadores, volvían regenerados.

Aquel inicio de semana no fue la excepción. La recibieron con varios empujones al entrar y con su asiento lleno de algo empalagoso lo cual no estaba segura qué era. Durante clases se limitaban a molestarla para evitar las detenciones. Cuando sonó la primera campana, Levy fue la primera en salir del salón, dirigiéndose a su nueva clase, deportes. Estaba nerviosa pues ella no era muy atlética, además que era la primera clase en todo lo que iba de año escolar dado a la falta de profesor, pero ya habían encontrado alguien para impartir la clase y se les había anunciado la semana pasada que iniciarían con natación. Por eso salió en cuanto pudo, para llegar a los vestidores antes que sus compañeras, lo cual logró. Se cambió y cuando estaba por salir al área de la piscina apenas estaban llegando sus acosadoras. La clase transcurrió con normalidad para su sorpresa, nadie se metió con ella y pudo realizar todos los ejercicios que le eran asignados. Al terminar repitió el mismo procedimiento, salió antes que todas y se dispuso a cambiarse, pero antes se tomó un tiempo de ingresar a la regadera con su toalla para quitarse rápidamente el cloro del cabello, pues estaba segura que lo haría incontrolable si no se lavaba. Mientras estaba bajo la ducha sintió cuando entraron sus compañeras de clase e intentó apresurarse. Se enjuagó bien pero cuando buscó su toalla para secarse no la encontró en el lugar donde la había dejado. Abrió la puerta del cubículo de la regadera y salió completamente empapada encontrándose con todas las chicas como si nada estuviera pasando, hablando y riendo entre ellas.

-Oye ratón, ten cuidado. Estas mojando todo-habló entre risas una chica de piel morena y ojos marrones. Levy apretó sus dientes, era obvio que habían sido ellas las que le habían escondido su toalla pero había sido su culpa por ser tan descuidada. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se dirigió al casillero donde había dejado su bolso y su uniforme, y al abrirlo sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Dentro no había nada, sus cosas no estaban. Se aseguró de que fuera el lugar correcto, pero estaba vacío. Busco a los alrededores y en otros casilleros sin éxito. Entonces volvió a sentir las risas de todas y la sangre le hirvió.

-Devuélvanme mis cosas-dijo enfurecida. Las chicas presentes se sorprendieron, pues era la primera vez que ella respondía ante alguna de sus bromas – ¿Dónde están mis cosas?- preguntó la peliazul con cada vez menos paciencia.

-Estás loca, no sabemos de qué estás hablando-respondió una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, los cuales se notaban no eran naturales. Levy sabia que de ellas no obtendría nada, entonces cerró con fuerza la puerta del casillero en un arrebato de ira, exaltando a todas las presentes, y salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Salió al área de la piscina buscando a la profesora que les acababa de impartir la clase de natación, examinó todo el lugar sin éxito. Entonces se dirigió a la salida sin titubear ni importarle que estuviera solo con el traje de baño de la escuela aun puesto. Al salir estaría en el campus y tendría que recorrer un largo trecho antes de llegar al edificio principal donde les eran impartidas las clases, pero poco le importo. Estaba iracunda. Continuó su recorrido a paso firme, ignorando los silbidos y risas de parte de sus compañeros hombres que se encontraban practicando en una cancha aledaña. Luego de un par de minutos caminando a paso rápido llegó al edificio principal y maldijo su suerte porque al momento de haber puesto un pie dentro de este había sonado la campana anunciando el fin del actual periodo. Muchas personas que en ese momento salieron de las aulas la quedaban viendo extraño, otros silbaban de forma seductora y hacían comentarios indecorosos; la peliazul sonrojada intentó ignorarlos y se dirigió sin demora a la sala de profesores.

-¡Levy!- la chica se volvió hacia donde provenía la voz y distinguió a Rogue entre la multitud. Se detuvo un momento viéndolo acercarse. Por su parte el chico al notar el alboroto a su alrededor prestó atención y la reconoció entre la multitud que se iba aglomerando, la llamó mientras se acercaba, al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme y se la colocó encima cuando le dio alcance -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Ellas escondieron mis cosas- su voz sonaba quebrada pero no había rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos, solo odio. Levy volvió a encaminarse a la sala de profesores con Rogue siguiéndole el paso. Una vez ahí todos los profesores se escandalizaron al verla en aquella situación. La profesora de deportes y el profesor encargado de su clase la siguieron hasta los vestidores de chicas para reprimir a las culpables de aquellos actos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- habló la profesora encontrándose de salida a sus alumnas.

-Que pasó ¿De qué?- respondió una joven al acto.

-¿Quiénes son las responsables de que Mcgarden esté en esa situación?- volvió a cuestionar la profesora siendo observada por todos. Algunos curiosos se encontraban asomados en la entrada al área de la piscina.

-No sabemos de qué habla- negó la chica de piel morena al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza.

-Ella se volvió loca y salió corriendo del vestidor dando portazos- terció otra joven de cabellos naranja con rojo.

-¿Dónde están mis cosas?- habló por fin Levy.

-Qué vamos a saber donde dejas tus cosas, despistada- volvió a tomar palabra la joven de piel morena.

-Vamos, todas adentro- dijo ya cansada la profesora e ingresó a los vestidores seguida de todas las chicas. Una vez adentro les ordenó buscar las cosas de Levy. Cuando Levy se acercó al casillero, donde había guardado sus cosas, para mostrarle a la profesora la usencia de estas, sorpresivamente ahí estaban. Su toalla, su uniforme y su bolso, todo estaba ahí como si nunca lo hubieran tocado.

-Le dijimos que estaba loca- mencionó con una sonrisa en los labios la chica de cabellos negro con puntas moradas, que hasta ahora no había intervenido.

-Mcgarden, te quiero en la sala de profesores después de clase- dicho eso la profesora y todas las demás chicas salieron del vestidor dejándola sola y en ridículo.

.

Esa tarde Levy llegó histérica a su hogar. No podía creer lo que había pasado, la profesora se había puesto en su contra y junto a las chicas de su salón, que habían alegado que ella solo buscaba la manera de llamar la atención, casi la hacen querer lanzarse de un quinto piso. Ese día la amenazaron con ponerle una amonestación, sin embargo el profesor a cargo de su clase intercedió por ella dejándolo pasar debido a que era la primera vez que tenía un problema de ese tipo.

Era lógico que estuviera furiosa, ella era la víctima y nadie le creyó. Necesitaba ayuda y nadie le tendía una mano. Entró a su cuarto y se lanzó con fuerza sobre la cama, tomó su almohada hundiendo su cara en ella y gritó. Gritó con rabia, con frustración, con miedo y desesperación. Gritó hasta que sintió que la voz se le apagaba y luego dio pase libre a las lágrimas. Solo se permitió unos segundos de llanto, luego se limpió el rostro y con la vista hacía el techo buscó en su mente una posible solución a aquel problema.

Nadie la aceptaba en Phantom Lord, pero no podía dejar de ir, después de todo siempre había tenido una asistencia perfecta en su secundaria y no pensaba dejar de tenerla. Hacer algo en contra de los que la molestaban estaba descartado, pues era más fácil que ella se metiera en problemas y las consecuencias fueran mayores. También estaba la posibilidad de unirse al grupo, ser uno más del montón, pero para ello tendría que ser como ellos y no quería decolorarse el cabello o perforarse el cuerpo, ni mucho menos bajaría sus notas para estar a su nivel. Estaba jodida por donde lo viera.

Suspiró y llegó a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado esos últimos meses, debía ser fuerte.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores. Ahora no solo su clase la molestaba, también personas de otras clases se unieron al club desde que la vieron en bañador dentro del edificio principal. Ella misma había cavado su propia tumba.

Debido a eso había dejado de asistir con tanta frecuencia a la biblioteca, ya no hablaba tanto con Rogue, dejando a un lado su única distracción en aquel infierno. Prefería quedarse dentro del aula aguantando a los pesados de su clase a salir y recibir insultos, propuestas indecorosas y burlas. Demás estaba mencionar que se había ganado el odio, o celos, de la mayoría de las chicas de Phantom Lord, al estas sentir que ella era el centro de atención de los chicos en esos momentos. En ocasiones cuando salía de su aula la miraban con desprecio y repetidas veces se metían directamente con ella, haciéndola tropezar, empujándola contra la pared 'por accidente' y una que otra vez le habían derramado una bebida encima. Por lo que optó solo aguantarse el odio de su propia clase dentro del aula.

Ese miércoles en especial le estaban haciendo el día difícil, pero había aguantado valientemente. Ya faltando poco para terminar la jornada de clases de ese día, casi se podía sentir en paz. Desde que comenzó el día había recibido insultos, empujones, un pisotón que le había dolido en especial, sus zapatos llenos de tierra y un chicle extra grande en su falda. Respiraba profundamente en su asiento esperando que el profesor culminara la clase y sonara la campana de salida. Veía ansiosa como su instructor guardaba las cosas y se disponía a salir del aula, cuando su voz la sorprendió.

-Mcgarden, ven conmigo por favor- el hombre se dirigió a ella antes de salir por la puerta. Levy al verlo partir sin esperarla se apresuró en salir del aula y alcanzarle el paso. Estaba nerviosa al no saber el motivo de la convocatoria, pero se tranquilizó cuando llegaron a la sala de profesores y este le enseñó un ensayo que había entregado hacía unos días mientras le comentaba unas correcciones que podía hacerle, dándole oportunidad de entregarlo al día siguiente y así obtener una mayor nota, que según el hombre se merecía. La peliazul recibió la carpeta con una sonrisa, halagada por esa oportunidad que le estaba dando el pedagogo.

Salió de la sala de profesores con una sonrisa y la carpeta contra su pecho. La campana de salida había sonado hacía un par de minutos así que aceleró el paso cabizbaja para esquivar cualquier improperio. Al llegar a su aula la poca felicidad que la había inundado la abandonó. Sus cosas estaban regadas en el piso, a uno de sus cuadernos le faltaban hojas, las cuales volaban libres con el viento que entraba por la ventana. Se acercó corriendo para reunir todo lo que estaba fuera pero no veía su maletín por ningún lado. Nerviosa se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana y ahí guindando lo vio. Lo alcanzó rápidamente pensando que en cualquier momento podía caer desde ese primer piso. Cuando lo tuvo en manos notó que lo habían rayado con marcador y suspiró intentando controlar el miedo y la ansiedad que la habían invadido en ese momento.

-¡Oye!- a su espalda una voz la hizo saltar de sorpresa –Gihee- la peliazul abrió los ojos con miedo aun dándole la espalda a aquella persona. Esa risa la reconocía aun sin ver a su dueño. Tragando saliva dio media vuelta y levantó su mirada para lograr alcanzar la de aquella persona que tenia al frente. Ojos rojos, esos ojos rojos con los que se había topado más de lo usual esas últimas dos semanas, ojos rojos muy parecidos a los del que podía llamar su único amigo en ese calvario, pero con un brillo que los hacía diferente. Un brillo que le provocaba escalofrió. Levy abrió la boca para preguntarle que quería pero los nervios la traicionaron y solo logró balbucear sin lograr articular nada coherente. El chico rió con más fuerza haciéndola sentir ridícula -¿No estás cansada de todo esto?-

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa provocándole un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió contestar.

-Yo podría ayudarte a terminar todo esto- continuó hablando el pelinegro con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-¿Cómo?- Levy entrecerró los ojos mirándolo desconfiada. Aquel chico lleno de piercings no le daba buena espina, además estaba el hecho de que era la primera vez, en cinco meses de preparatoria, que le dirigía la palabra. Y aunque él nunca la molestó directamente siempre estaba al final del salón riendo a sus anchas, con esa peculiar risa que le hacía estremecerse.

-Un par de palabras en los oídos indicados pueden hacer la diferencia- mencionó de forma muy segura, aun con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Levy por su lado no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aquel chico le estaba ofreciendo una especie de ayuda, pero algo no terminaba de calzar en todo ese asunto.

-¿Qué ganarías con eso?- la chica se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo con aquella pregunta ya que el chico frente a ella rió un poco más fuerte.

-Veo que estas interesada. Gajeel Redfox, un placer- el pelinegro extendió su mano hacia ella con cortesía fingida. Sin embargo Levy no respondió ante el gesto dejándole la mano extendida. Gajeel entendió de inmediato y sonrió sarcásticamente mostrando sus puntiagudos colmillos, pasaría por alto el desprecio de ella solo en esa ocasión –Seria un trato de dos, por supuesto. Tú ganas, yo gano-

-¿Cuál sería el trato?- aunque algo muy dentro de su ser le decía que huyera lejos de ese chico, Levy no podía descartar tan fácil la posibilidad que le estaban ofreciendo de terminar aquel infierno.

-Yo hago que te dejen de molestar y tu solo tendrías que satisfacer…ciertas necesidades-

-¿Necesidades?- la peliazul apretó su mandíbula sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ciertamente sabía leer entre líneas y había entendido a la perfección a lo que esa persona se refería.

-Solo tendrás que obedecer algunas peticiones…- el Redfox no pudo terminar de hablar porque un golpe en seco en la mejilla lo enmudeció.

Fue cuestión de segundos, Levy sintió que la mente se le quedaba en blanco al tiempo que su rostro se enrojecía, no de vergüenza sino de furia. Levantó la mano rápidamente y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le asestó una bofetada al pelinegro –Gajeel Redfox, eres la persona más despreciable que he conocido- logró articular pero su sangre se heló al notar que el chico seguía sonriéndole de forma burlona mientras su mejilla se volvía roja de a poco debido al golpe.

-Estaré aquí presto a ayudar…por si te arrepientes- Gajeel aun sonriendo dio media vuelta y salió del salón dejándola sola, con un mal sabor en la boca y con un escalofrió recorriendo su columna ante sus últimas palabras, las cuales sonaban a una advertencia.

.

.

.

Levy muy poco había dormido esa noche recordando las palabras de Gajeel y el trato que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. En la madrugada se había auto convencido que el chico solo le había querido gastar una mala broma y era todo lo que buscaba, pero ella le había respondido con un golpe y estaba nerviosa de lo que pudiese pasar al día siguiente.

Y así, sin que pudiese hacer algo al respecto y muy en contra de sus deseos el jueves había comenzado. Se levantó sin ánimos de ir a Phantom Lord, se dio un baño y vistió ignorando el impulso de echarse en la cama y enredarse entre las sabanas hasta que terminara el año. Peinó su cabello e hizo una trenza de lado, la cual dejó reposar sobre su hombro, recogió algunos mechones rebeldes con un par de horquillas negras y se vio en el espejo lista para partir a un nuevo día de clases.

Sin más demora desayunó algo rápido, recalentó el almuerzo que se llevaría, el cual había preparado el día anterior y salió de casa sin muchos ánimos de llegar a su destino. Una vez en Phantom Lord caminó por los pasillos con la mirada al suelo, como de costumbre, y entró al aula al tiempo que sonaba la campana que daba inicio a las clases. Al medio día almorzó lo más alejada que pudo. Todo el día había intentado evadir la mirada carmesí que la seguía dentro del salón de clases.

Había estado tan ocupada en evitarlo que no se percató de que su día estaba siendo relativamente tranquilo. Además de un par de burlas, nadie se había metido con ella directamente, pero también había ignorado los cuantiosos susurros que invadían el aula de clase.

La clase siguiente era hora libre, al encontrarse de baja el docente que correspondía. Algunos salieron del aula y otros pocos se quedaron. La peliazul se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca aprovechando que no habría gente, pues estaban en clase. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado aquellos polvorientos libros hasta que estuvo ahí entre las desgastadas estanterías, ansiosa por leer algo. Se sentó en el suelo al final de las estanterías, en su lugar de siempre, con un libro entre manos dispuesta a relajarse y aprovechar la paz. Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos, tal vez más de media hora, cuando sintió voces en la entrada. Intentó ignorarlas y continuar con la lectura hasta que una de aquellas voces se dirigió a ella.

-Te estuvimos buscando- Levy volteó rápidamente en dirección de la voz y encontró a su compañera de clase de piel morena a tan solo unos metros de distancia –Sabes esconderte- dijo esta al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cadera.

-No me estaba escondiendo- la peliazul se levantó de su sitio dispuesta a no darle la satisfacción de verla asustada. A los pocos segundos aparecieron detrás de aquella chica otras tres que bien identificaba, eran de su misma clase.

-Queremos hacer las paces- habló la joven que acababa de unirse al grupo, de cabellos negros y puntas moradas. Levy no daba cabida a lo que había escuchado, estaba convencida que era otra broma.

-Podemos intentar ser amigas- secundó otra de ojos ámbar y cabello decolorado, con una voz de amabilidad fingida.

-¿Por qué no respondes?- una voz a sus espaldas la sorprendió. La misma rubia que la había llamado loca cuando el impase de la piscina ahora estaba muy cerca de ella y en un rápido movimiento le sujetó el rostro con una mano -¿Es que estas rechazando nuestra amistad?- después de esas palabras la sujetó del cabello de forma brusca. Levy intentó apartarle pero la muchacha era más alta y fuerte que ella.

-Eres muy desagradable- las otras chicas se acercaron a ella, que aun no podía zafarse del agarre de la rubia –Aun así te trajimos un regalito- a Levy se le cristalizaron los ojos al distinguir el objeto. Inmediatamente temió por su vida, forcejeó desesperadamente pero otras chicas la sostuvieron de los brazos inmovilizándola. Intentó gritar pero recibió un puño en la boca del estomago que la dejó sin aliento.

-Si gritas se acaba la diversión y te irá peor- la de puntas moradas fue la que habló mientras le acariciaba el rostro –Seria tan lamentable que tuvieras una cicatriz en el rostro- decía mientras sus amigas reían.

-Déjenme ir- mencionó la Mcgarden con el poco aliento que le quedaba, sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar incontrolablemente.

-Claro que lo haremos- la misma chica la sujetó por el cabello con fuerza causándole dolor –Solo queremos que respondas algo- apretó el agarre en el cabello azulino mientras sonreía -¿Te crees mejor que nosotras?- preguntó con enojo mientras zarandeaba a la peliazul haciéndola gemir por el dolor – ¡Responde!-

-N-No- contestó débilmente.

-Es que no lo eres- habló la otra joven que sostenía su brazo derecho inmovilizándola.

-No. No lo es- la chica de puntas morada volvió a atinarle el puño en la boca del estomago haciéndole chillar sin fuerzas –Di que eres una basura- la chica le levantó el rostro para que la observara a los ojos y se regocijó con el miedo que notó en su mirada -¡Dilo!- la presionó.

-S-Soy una basura- Levy repitió las palabras mientras volvía su vista al piso, se sentía mareada y sus ojos ardían ansiosos por dejar salir las lagrimas.

-Que baja autoestima tienes- dijo con voz de pesar la rubia, que aun sostenía el objeto cortopunzante –Pero tranquila, nosotras te haremos más bonita- Levy escuchó el abrir y cerrar de las tijeras en la mano de aquella chica y su respiración se aceleró de forma alocada.

-N-No, p-por favor- suplicó en vano. La rubia la sujetó por la trenza de forma brusca y acercó las tijeras sin titubeos, cerrándola sobre el azulino cabello. Mechones azules cayeron al suelo sin que Levy pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Sus ojos liberaron las lagrimas que había tratado de contener mientras suplicaban que la dejaran. Un par de chicas se turnaron con tijera en mano cortando mechones de su cabello hasta que una voz las interrumpió.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- todas las chicas voltearon y reconocieron a la encargada de la biblioteca. Las causantes del incidente se pusieron nerviosas y se apartaron disimuladamente de la peliazul, la cual temblaba como una hoja. La encargada no les dio tiempo de huir y las dirigió a todas hacia la oficina del director. Primera vez que Levy estaba en ese lugar. Un sitio donde predominaba el color negro y el purpura, una habitación pequeña y al final de esta pudo distinguir a un hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio. Este poseía un cabello rojizo y cejas y bigotes extravagantes. Sin duda alguna era el director.

La encargada de la biblioteca le contó al director, José Porla, lo que había visto y se retiró. El hombre les preguntó una a una lo que había sucedido y las chicas se respaldaron con que estaban jugando. Levy con gran ahínco insistió en que las chicas la habían amenazado y le habían hecho aquello a su cabello. Cuando creyó que las chicas se estaban dando por perdidas, Levy notó un cambio que la paralizó.

-José, estábamos jugando- dijo la rubia con voz melosa al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos debajo de sus pechos haciéndolos resaltar –Levy-chan quería un cambio de look pero luego se asustó por si no quedaba bien- la peliazul palideció al notar la mirada fija del director Porla sobre los prominentes senos que sobresalían por el par de botones desabrochados de la camisa de aquella rubia.

-Así es- secundó la chica de puntas moradas reclinándose cerca del escritorio para regalar una mejor visión de su delantera – A Levy-chan le gusta llamar la atención y aun así no la juzgamos- las demás chicas asintieron mientras Levy no salía del estupor. El hombre carraspeó desviando la vista de los atributos de las chicas frente a él y tomó la palabra.

-Quiero que entiendan que si los hechos no son así las suspenderé a todas por una semana y levantaré un acta- explicó al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de su barbilla. Acto seguido todos voltearon su mirada hacia Levy. La peliazul entendió todo, ella no era nadie en aquel mundo, no tenía a nadie de su lado, estaba sola. Y si se le ocurría intentar cambiar aquello las consecuencias caerían solo para ella, para su vida, para sus planes futuros, mientras las demás seguían como si nada. Entonces intentado ignorar el nudo en su garganta, el ardor de sus ojos y las miradas a su alrededor habló.

-Así es. Así fue como sucedieron las cosas- afirmó con media sonrisa fingida.

.

.

.

El director le había dado permiso de retirarse antes de culminar la hora de clase. Levy se encontraba en su casa un poco más temprano de lo usual. Llevaba una hora aproximadamente en la bañera, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y sintiéndose miserable. Lo único que le daba luz a su situación era pensar en que aun podría entrar a Fairy Tail en unos seis meses, si era que aguantaba ese tiempo en el maldito Phantom Lord. Suspiró por enésima vez y se hundió en la bañera conteniendo la respiración. Sentía sus hombros ligeros sin sus cabellos rozándole, recordando automáticamente lo sucedido hace unas horas. Sintió sus ojos arder dentro del agua por lo que volvió salir para respirar nuevamente. Se llevó ambas manos a su cabello azulado y lo palpó al tiempo que sentía las lagrimas calientes recorrer sus mejillas de nuevo. Podía sentir unos mechones más largos que otros y lo que fue de su cabello que caía por su espalda se redujo a un corte disparejo por encima de sus hombros. Sentía la frustración recorrer su cuerpo, frustración ligada con ira y tristeza.

Sintiendo un cumulo de emociones salió de la bañera sin importar si mojaba a su alrededor. Desnuda y empapada se dirigió a la cocina y tomo una tijera que se encontraba en un gaveta, acto seguido volvió al baño. Viéndose reflejada en el espejo, sonrojada por el llanto y las lágrimas libres recorriendo sus mejillas, tomó aire y empezó a cortar los mechones azules con las tijeras. Poco a poco, mechón por mechón lo fue emparejando. Dejando solo dos mechones largos al frente, a cada lado de su rostro. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en que hacer, quería vengarse de aquellas furcias pero no podía hacer nada sin que su reputación se viera afectada, y demás estaba decir que ella no era de las personas que buscaba venganza aunque en ese momento lo deseara.

Recordó cuando el suceso de la piscina que llamó a Lucy en busca de un consejo, esta le había sugerido que hablara con las autoridades del instituto. Ya hoy había conocido al alto mando, José Porla. Tan solo de recordarlo le daban nauseas. No contaría con aquella persona que seguramente estaba en algo sucio con las alumnas. También recordó haber llamado a su abogado por ayuda y único apoyo legal y la respuesta de aquel hombre, el cual empezaba a despreciar también, porque desde el principio todo había sido su culpa, fue que a estas alturas no podía sacarla de la preparatoria sin que perdiera el año.

Entonces ahí estaba, en cero, sola; con su cabello relativamente decente ahora pero sin saber qué hacer. Había luchado tanto por aguantar día tras día y lograr llegar al segundo año, momento en el que estaría ya en Fairy Tail, que rendirse ahora le parecía un insulto. Fue en ese momento en el que unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa ladina se le pasaron por la mente. Gajeel Redfox, no sabía si mentía al respecto o si de verdad sería capaz de lograr que la dejaran de molestar. Si era cierto podía ser su salvación pero estaba la otra parte del trato que no se creía capaz de cumplir. Se llevó las manos a su pecho, buscando calor.

Tenía múltiples opciones, no hacer nada y seguir soportando maltratos y cosas cada vez aun peores, porque cada vez iban más lejos; salirse de Phantom Lord y perder el año, con la poca probabilidad que la dejaran repetir primer año en el prestigioso instituto en el que deseaba graduarse; denunciar lo ocurrido a las autoridades estatales, con la posibilidad de que Porla al verse en aprietos le arruinara la vida por completo; entregarse a Jose Porla como seguro lo hacían aquellas chicas, ante esta posibilidad rio irónicamente; y la ultima era probar suerte con Gajeel Redfox.

Una vez más se vio al espejo intentado guardar esa memoria de ella y los sentimientos que estaban viviendo en ese momento. Y entonces tomó una decisión.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la peliazul escuchó la campana anunciando el final de las clases por aquel día, muchos salían alegres dándole la bienvenida al fin de semana que se aproximaba, sin embargo Levy no movió ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, estaba paralizada del miedo ahí sentada mientras escuchaba y sentía a sus compañeros de clase salir del aula. Respiró profundo un par de veces dándose valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Se levantó de golpe de la silla e inspeccionó con la mirada el aula, en busca de aquellos ojos carmesí a los que usualmente evitaba con gran afán. Encontró a su poseedor listo para atravesar el marco de la puerta, apurada se aproximó a él y lo detuvo con su voz.

-Redfox- llamó su atención, a lo que el chico volvió su mirada hacia ella. Levy cerró los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dándose ánimos a continuar –Hagamos aquel trato-

-Gihee- Gajeel rió con regocijo.

.

.

.

* * *

He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Quiero aclarar que a partir de este capítulo las cosas se intensificaran y dejará de ser una historia apta para todo público, ya saben a lo que me refiero. Espero que les este gustando lo poco que va de historia y no desesperen que vienen muchísimas cosas más.

Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar y a los que le dieron follow y favorito, me animaron mucho a culminar esta continuación. Espero que para este nuevo capítulo también me digan si les gustó o que piensan de cómo va la situación, aprecio sus opiniones y las nuevas ideas son bienvenidas.

Sin más que decir, espero haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Durante el fin de semana Levy se había reunido con Lucy. Había evitado decirle la verdadera razón de su corte de cabello, alegando que solo quería cambiar de look a uno más despreocupado. Por su parte Lucy lo tomó muy bien y lo halagó en repetidas ocasiones haciéndola sentir un poco más segura de sí misma y animada. También había omitido el hecho de que el día anterior había hecho pacto con el diablo para poder salir del hoyo. Ese día con su amiga solo quería disfrutarlo y recordarlo como el momento en el que aun era ella misma. Porque estaba segura de que a ese punto para el día lunes ya habría marcado un antes y un después en su vida.

.

Sin desearlo llegó el día lunes. Entró a Phantom Lord como de costumbre, con la mirada baja y a paso apresurado. Se había sentado en su lugar como siempre, sin mirar a los lados y solo directamente a su mesa, pero aun así sentía algunas miradas encima. Las clases pasaron con una tranquilidad inusual pero eso la hacía temblar imperceptiblemente porque podría significar que estaban preparando algo peor para ella. También estaba el asunto de Gajeel, no quería toparse con él ni con su mirada. No aguantaría la vergüenza de haber dicho aquello, aunque después de sus palabras la tarde del viernes él solo sonrió y le dijo "Hecho" y se retiró sin miramientos. Pensar en ello la hacía sentir aun más nerviosa.

Fue hasta que culminó la última clase del día que entró en razón. Había estado todo el día en Phantom Lord y nadie le dirigió la palabra, mucho menos burlas o empujones. Se sentía invisible como al inicio de toda esa pesadilla. Camino a casa, la peliazul, siguió ahondando en el asunto, no quería ilusionarse y que ese día solo fuera una coincidencia, aunque de hecho pareciese que el instituto entero la había olvidado. Fue entonces que pensó en el Redfox, tal vez había cumplido la parte de su trato, aunque él tampoco le dirigió palabra ese día.

.

El martes asistió de igual forma, con precaución, pero atenta al comportamiento de todos a su alrededor. Y en efecto, nadie parecía reparar en ella. Algunos la veían y volteaban la mirada al cabo de unos segundos, otros disimulaban un poco mejor mientras que algunos ni siquiera le prestaban atención. Sobre todo se impresionó con el grupo de chicas de su salón, todas hablaban entre ella durante los descansos pero la ignoraban olímpicamente como si fuera un juguete del cual se habían aburrido.

Ahí sentada, viendo su mesa fijamente como acostumbraba, Levy Mcgarden sonrió. Se alegró al sentirse invisible y de poco interés ante los demás, aunque nunca pensó en alegrarse por eso, ahí estaba, sintiendo fuegos artificiales en su pecho.

.

Al día siguiente se aventuró un poco más y paró en la biblioteca durante uno de los descanso. El lugar donde había vivido una de las experiencias más traumáticas y aun así lo seguía sintiendo como un lugar seguro. Se regodeó entre las estanterías llenas de polvo y algunas telarañas. Primera vez en un poco más de seis meses que se sentía feliz, un poco más viva. Pasó todo el descanso en su lugar leyendo, por un momento se preguntó por Rogue a sí misma pero luego lo olvidó disfrutando una vez más de la soledad.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron veloces a su parecer, se sentía tan bien que le había dejado de dar importancia al tiempo. Levy podía casi decir que había recobrado su vida de preparatoria. Casi nadie en el instituto la molestaba, a veces la incomodaban pero salía de ello rápidamente. La única persona con la que hablaba era con Rogue, el cual volvía a ir más seguido a la biblioteca al darse cuenta que ella había vuelto a su vieja costumbre.

Sin embargo, algo que le parecía curioso era que el Redfox no le había hablado. Ni siquiera se había acercado a ella o mostrado algún interés por hacerlo. Había transcurrido una semana y media desde que la dejaron de molestar, los primeros días estaba nerviosa por lo que Gajeel pudiera pedirle hacer pero ahora se encontraba más tranquila al ver el desinterés de él. Tal vez hubiese cambiado de parecer.

 _Cuan equivocada estaba, nuevamente._

Ese día en el segundo descanso, la peliazul se dirigió a la biblioteca de buen humor pues acababa de terminar un libro que esperaba ansiosa debatirlo con Rogue. Llegó al lugar y se sentó en el sitio que acostumbraba, pasaron los minutos y aun su amigo no hacia acto de presencia, por lo que decidió buscar un libro de interés mientras esperaba. Tardó buscando unos cuantos minutos un libro que estuviera en condiciones óptimas y fuera suficientemente interesante para leerlo mientras tanto, encontrando el indicado en una de las últimas estanterías. Cuando lo tuvo en manos sintió a alguien acercarse y sonrió sabiendo que era Rogue. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando al rodear la estantería sus ojos se encontraron con unos carmesí frente a frente, pero no eran los que había estado esperando.

Gajeel había aparecido por el estrecho pasillo y ahora se encontraba frente a ella.

-No sé cómo puedes estar en esta pocilga- dijo el chico con cierta molestia detallando sus alrededores.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo que atinó a decir la peliazul, aun sorprendida por verlo ahí.

-Te estaba dejando disfrutar tu tiempo de libertad, pero como ya ves cumplí mi parte del trato. Ahora es tu turno, pitufo- el pelinegro sonrió al ver como las facciones de la chica cambiaban.

Levy se quedó sin aire ante tales palabras y su cara fue de sorpresa. Había bajado la guardia en cuanto a Gajeel y ahora estaba ahí, reclamando lo que era suyo y no sabía si podía darle.

-No me digas que se te había olvidado- el chico se acercó paso a paso hacia ella, quien retrocedió hasta que una estantería le bloqueó la supuesta vía de escape –No te puedes retractar ahora. ¿O quieres volver a tu situación anterior?- el chico se acercó tanto a su cuerpo que la hizo sentir más pequeña de lo que era. Gajeel se acercó a los labios de la peliazul sin titubeos y lo suficientemente rápido para que ella no escapara. Sus labios chocaron de forma tosca a lo que Levy cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Gajeel acarició los labios de ella con maestría al tiempo que se percataba que la chica se tensaba cada vez más aun sin responderle la caricia, entonces lo supo. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelinegro, interesándose cada vez más en ese tonto juego en el que la había envuelto, y procedió a profundizar el contacto.

Levy se sorprendió al percibir la lengua de Gajeel acariciando sus labios, como un suave delineado, y no supo cómo responder.

-Separa tus labios- pronunció Gajeel en un susurro, alejándose lo suficiente de ella para mencionar esas palabras. Acto seguido la volvió a besar con fuerza y rapidez. Levy aun con un ligero temblor en las piernas hizo caso a la orden y separó solo un poco sus labios. El pelinegro no perdió un segundo e irrumpió la boca de ella con su lengua al tiempo que la peliazul gemía por la sorpresa. El chico acarició la lengua de ella con la suya incitándola a imitar su movimiento.

La Mcgarden correspondió lentamente al sentir una mano de Gajeel apretando su cintura. Poco a poco acarició la lengua del chico mezclando sus alientos y envolviéndose en un vaivén de sensaciones, por lo menos de su parte.

Cuando el aliento hizo falta el joven de ojos rojos se separó lentamente, manteniéndose unidos por tan solo unos segundos por un hilillo de saliva que con la distancia desapareció. Levy se llevó una mano a los labios sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

-Anota tu número aquí- mencionó el Redfox con una sonrisa socarrona, al ver el estado de estupor de la joven, al tiempo que le entregaba su móvil. La peliazul de forma torpe, aun anonadada, tomó el celular entre manos y escribió su número –Te enviare un mensaje cuando te necesite- volvió a tomar la palabra el chico cuando recibió el artefacto de vuelta –A partir de ahora llevaras tu móvil encima en todo momento y mientras tanto no me hables frente a nadie, ni siquiera voltees a verme. No quiero que me relacionen contigo- aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para la peliazul, y ya articuladas observó como el joven protagonista de su primer beso le dio la espalda y se retiró sin más, dejándola temblorosa, sola y humillada.

.

.

.

Los primeros días después del beso se sentía intranquila, preguntándose una y otra vez en qué se había metido, pero aun así Levy siguió las pautas que estableció el Redfox, no le habló ni se le acercó, tampoco es que ella quisiera hacerlo, sin embargo llevaba constantemente su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se sentía enojada por como la había tratado pero no podía esperar más de alguien como él. Tampoco tenía ganas de tener otro encuentro íntimo con el chico, pero sabía que tarde o temprano él la llamaría. Pasados algunos días logró tranquilizarse y su rutina recobro cierta normalidad. Si había algo positivo era que al ignorar a Gajeel podía olvidarse momentáneamente de su situación con respecto a él, además que el chico no parecía interesado en tener contacto frecuente con ella.

.

Ese día en especial se sentía feliz puesto que había sacado otro sobresaliente y nadie la estaba molestando por ello, además estaba el hecho de que Gajeel tenía más de una semana sin buscarla. Sin embargo algo la había descolocado pues ese mismo día en la biblioteca Rogue la había invitado a salir el fin de semana próximo y ella avergonzada había aceptado. En la tarde llegó a su hogar y contactó a Lucy para contarle las buenas nuevas.

Por fin sentía que su vida iba tomando rumbo. El fin de semana llegó en un suspiro y la salida con Rogue fue amena, a su parecer. Aunque el chico parecía tosco y rebelde era bastante amable y simpático. En la noche de ese mismo día se reunió con su rubia amiga y le contó los detalles de su salida. Lucy se alegraba no solo por eso, sino por ver a su mejor amiga radiante de nuevo y libre del acoso que había sufrido a inicios del año. Y de esa manera entre risas y bromas hablaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

.

.

.

La semana de clases volvió a dar inicio. Levy y Rogue ahora no solo hablaban en la biblioteca sino que en ocasiones se sentaban en algún banco disponible en los jardines alrededor del edificio, por lo que no era un secreto para nadie que eran amigos. Cada vez que hablaba con Rogue a Levy le parecía que era un chico retraído y tímido bajo la fachada de tipo rebelde, y era eso lo que le hacía sentirse a gusto cuando estaba con él, aunque a veces percibiera una que otra actitud extraña de su parte estaba tan feliz de tener un poco de amena compañía que decidió pasarlo por alto.

.

Más tarde, ya pasada la hora de la clase de deportes se encontraban en el segundo descanso. Sin perder la costumbre Levy se dirigió a la biblioteca sabiendo que ahí encontraría a su _amigo_. Una vez ahí lo encontró en una mesa cerca de las ventanas, se sentó a su lado y se dispusieron a hablar de literatura y un poco de su día. Ya cerca de la hora de volver a clase la peliazul se despidió pero la mano del pelinegro la detuvo.

-Levy- la voz del chico la hizo levantar la mirada hacia la rojiza de él. Esperó pacientemente a que le dijera que ocurría pero de los labios del joven no salió palabra, simplemente se quedaron ahí mirándose el uno al otro. Cuando la Mcgarden estaba dispuesta a tomar la palabra los labios de Rogue la silenciaron. Se sorprendió por el acto pero no se movió ni un milímetro, todo lo contrario, después de unos segundos cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y correspondió el beso.

Levy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de tibieza. Era tan distinto a lo que había experimentado hacia casi dos semanas, Rogue se movía lento sobre sus labios provocándole cierto cosquilleo y Levy lo imitó. Su olor, su sabor, su forma de besarla era tan diferente que la obnubilaron.

Tal era su ensimismamiento que ninguno de los dos logró percatarse que aquella escena estaba siendo observada por un par de ojo rojos ajenos a ellos.

.

.

.

La pequeña chica de ojos avellana se encontraba en clases haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por prestar atención a las palabras de su profesor, pero su mente se negaba a dejar de repetir una y otra vez el beso que minutos antes había ocurrido en la biblioteca de Phantom Lord. Desde ese momento un molesto sonrojo no la había abandonado, aun cuando la clase dio inicio. Por un lado la peliazul se sentía en las nubes, pero cuando recordaba que poco antes se había besado con Gajeel Redfox un nudo se le instalaba en la boca del estomago, aunque intentaba convencerse de que los dos casos eran distintos no lograba dejar de sentirse una cualquiera y sentir que Rogue no merecía aquello.

En ese momento, mientras su mente se encontraba divagando sintió una pequeña sacudida, imperceptible a la vista de los demás. Su celular había vibrado devolviendo sus pensares a su lugar actual. Por un segundo se vio tentada a revisar el aparato, temiendo la razón por la que se había activado, pero descartó aquella idea al tener en cuenta que usualmente los profesores le dedicaban mayor interés a su persona al ser la que les prestaba real atención durante clase.

Una hora después la clase había culminado, faltando poco para que sonara la campana de salida. Nerviosa, por fin, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje que contenía. Sus temores se hicieron realidad sintiendo un escalofrío mientras releía el texto una y otra vez.

 _-Al acabar la clase espérame en el tercer piso-_

Levy palideció aun observando el mensaje de texto. No necesitaba más detalles para saber de quién se trataba. Estuvo a punto de voltear a mirarlo para cerciorarse, pero antes de hacerlo recordó las toscas palabras de este, por lo que no movió ni un musculo. En cambio decidió guardar el número de contacto en su celular como "G.R" y se dispuso a recoger sus pertenencias. Para ese momento la campana ya había sonado y sus compañeros se encontraban saliendo del aula.

Suspiró y trató de darse ánimos para lograr levantarse de su asiento. Observó disimuladamente el salón, casi vacío, y notó que Gajeel ya no estaba en el. La ansiedad la atacó de nueva cuenta, había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo otra vez y cada vez se sentía menos preparada. Impulsada por el miedo de que el chico se enfureciera por llegar tarde al punto de encuentro inició su camino hacia el tercer piso, donde se encontraban las aulas de los alumnos de años superiores. En el transcurso sentía que sus manos sudaban y posiblemente en ese momento no podría ni sostener una pluma.

Una vez en el piso deseado se quedó al pie de las escaleras. Se encontraba en el tercer piso y los pasillos se veían despejados, pues a esas alturas ya casi todos estaban caminando de vuelta a casa o a alguno que otro club, pero no sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse. Sacó su móvil y de nuevo leyó el mensaje. El pelinegro no le había dado más detalles de a dónde ir. Indecisa se quedó ahí plantada, al pie de las escaleras, debatiéndose si era mejor buscarlo en los salones o enviarle un mensaje de vuelta.

Sin hacer nada veía fijamente en su celular como pasaban los minutos y no había ninguna señal de parte del chico. Aun insegura y nerviosa tomó una decisión, huiría de ese lugar y después se excusaría con el pelinegro. Decidida dio media vuelta y descendió un par de escalones cuando se paralizó al divisar al joven culpable de su nerviosismo ascendiendo.

-¿Estas huyendo, pitufo?- aquel apodo le chilló en los oídos a la peliazul, haciéndola distraerse un poco sobre lo nerviosa que estaba.

-No- mintió con gran convicción mientras el chico continuaba subiendo las escaleras ante sus ojos. Al alcanzarla pasó de largo sin decir nada pero ella entendió que debía seguirlo. Caminando a sus espaldas, a una distancia prudente, por primera vez lo detallaba. Gajeel era alto, bastante alto a comparación de ella que apenas le llegaba al hombro, también era fornido y hasta podía apostar que era atlético, su cabello era largo y rebelde pero le quedaba bien con su apariencia. Bajando la mirada notó que en su brazo derecho, aparte de unos cuantos piercings, tenía varias cicatrices bastante evidentes hasta donde la manga, arremangada, del uniforme dejaba ver. Cuando se preguntaba internamente qué podría haberle causado tales heridas se detuvo abruptamente para no chocar contra su espalda.

Gajeel se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón que se encontraba al final del corredor. Levy observó en silencio como el chico abría la puerta del salón con una llave que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo. Un par de vueltas en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió, ingresando primero el pelinegro seguido de ella. Adentro era un salón normal, con sus mesas y sillas, la única diferencia con los otros salones era el hecho de que al fondo se encontraban una pequeña montaña de objetos acumulados. Parecía que dicha aula servía de depósito.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa llave?- fue lo primero que preguntó la chica.

-Muevo mis influencias- respondió de forma desinteresada adentrándose en el salón aparentemente abandonado.

-Este sitio parece un deposito- Levy recalcó lo evidente al notar las diminutas esferas de polvo brillar con la luz del atardecer.

-Y lo es- afirmó Gajeel –No es usado pues la estructura en esta parte está deteriorada y fue declarado como inestable- explicó al tiempo que se sentaba sobre una de las mesas cerca del ventanal –Pero no estamos aquí para clases de historia- Levy sintió que le faltaba el aliento cuando Gajeel la miró fijamente, con una especie de seriedad peculiar, al tiempo que le hacía una mueca con la cabeza para que se acercara a donde él estaba. Sin ninguna otra alternativa, más que afrontar la situación, ella se acercó –Ahora quiero que te desnudes- mencionó sin pudor alguno el pelinegro.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Bienvenidos nuevamente! Y hasta aquí por ahora. Decidí dejarlo hasta este punto porque si no iba a ser un capitulo demasiado extenso y tampoco quería quitarle la intriga de lo que viene a continuación. Disculpen si quedó muy corto, serán recompensados por su paciencia. Espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo y si no es mucho pedir déjenme saber que tal les pareció. Y nuevamente muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hace feliz leerlos y no saben lo mucho que me alientan a continuar la historia y hacer todo lo posible por actualizar en un rango de tiempo decente. Los nuevos reviews, recomendaciones y sugerencias son bien recibidos como siempre. Y para los que ponen la historia en sus favoritos, es todo un halago, pero también déjenme saber si les está gustando lo que va de historia o el rumbo que está tomando.

Y no desesperen, ahora es que viene lo bueno. Así que nuevamente gracias por la recepción y los buenos comentarios que me han dejado. Nos estamos escribiendo en un próximo capitulo, saludos.

P.D: ¡Feliz año 2018 a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

_._

 _._

 _._

– _Ahora quiero que te desnudes-_ _mencionó sin pudor alguno el pelinegro._

-¡¿Qué?!- los ojos avellana se abrieron dejando en evidencia su asombro, mientras una parte de su cabeza pensaba que tal vez había escuchado mal en un vano intento de mantener la calma.

-Como oíste, quiero que te desnudes- sentenció el chico mirándola fijamente con sus intimidantes ojos carmesí.

-¿Estás demente?- la chica sonrió nerviosa ante el disparate que le estaba proponiendo el muchacho frente a ella.

-Te recuerdo que hicimos un trato- el pelinegro se levantó de la mesa en la que había estado reposando y se acercó a la atónita joven que no dejaba de mirarlo con cara de terror, la cual le parecía muy divertida -¿Ya lo olvidaste?- la rodeó como un jaguar asechando a su presa -¿O es que acaso extrañas la atención que te daban todos?- siseó cerca del oído de la peliazul notando como esta se estremecía así logrando lo que buscaba, intimidarla –Responde. ¿Extrañas esos tiempos?- presionó al tiempo que posaba sus labios en el cuello de la chica.

-N-No- Levy odiaba tartamudear y sentirse débil o nerviosa a morir delante de otra persona, por eso comenzaba a sentir que odiaba a Gajeel Redfox en ese preciso instante. Quiso decirle otra cosa pero las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta cuando sintió que el pelinegro mordió levemente su cuello.

-Entonces tendrás que hacer lo que te diga para que todo siga igual- las manos resbaladizas de Gajeel recorrieron los pequeños hombros, pasando a la pequeña cintura y descendiendo hacia las caderas femeninas, las cuales sujetó con firmeza apegándola a su cuerpo –Si te niegas no te garantizo que la situación se pueda presentarse con todos sea controlable- Levy tembló ante aquellas palabras, imaginándose por un instante el infierno que se podría desatar de la mano de Gajeel -¿Entiendes?- las palabras del pelinegro la devolvieron a la realidad.

Gajeel no le dio tiempo de responder pues se apartó de ella y volvió a su sitio sobre la mesa, a un par de pasos de Levy. Ella lo miró fijamente, estaba claro el chantaje pero ella se lo había buscado. Había aceptado el trato indecente que él le propuso y además llegó a disfrutar de la paz que le logró proporcionar en solo un par de días. Estaba perdida.

Ambos se miraron fijamente sin moverse de su lugar, él esperando que la chica iniciara lo que le había ordenado y ella tratando de descifrar la intensidad de aquellos ojos rojos. Pasados unos pocos minutos sin decir nada Levy suspiró y armándose de valor empezó a desabotonar la chaqueta negra del uniforme. Gajeel la miraba, sin moverse, desde su lugar pero sin perder ningún detalle en los movimientos de ella. Una vez la chaqueta cayó al piso la peliazul procedió a desabotonar la camisa blanca dejando al descubierto un tierno brasier color rosa viejo bajo esta. En pocos segundos se despojó de la camisa dejándola caer sobre el suelo al igual que la prenda anterior y sin pensarlo mucho desabrochó su falda, la cual se reunió con las demás prendas en cuestión de segundos.

Entonces Levy levantó la mirada con dignidad, decidida a no dejarse humillar aun más. Era verdad que era un poco acomplejada con su cuerpo pero tampoco era que le avergonzara como se veía, lo único que si lamentaba era estarse mostrando frente a alguien por el cual no sentía nada, aparte de rencor.

-Te sigo viendo vestida- Gajeel sonrió de forma burlona. Había notado el cambio en la mirada de la peliazul y a pesar de que se sentía un poco excitado al verla en ropa interior no era lo que quería lograr.

La Mcgarden entendió el mensaje. No era suficiente humillación aquello, él quería ir más allá y ella no podría negarse sin afrontar las terribles consecuencias. Sintiéndose cobarde por un lado pero decidida por otro, llevó sus manos detrás de la espalda y desenganchó su brasier para luego deslizar la última prenda por sus piernas; esta vez no logró hacerle frente a la roja mirada que parecía querer devorarla, por lo que simplemente, aun con el mentón en alto, miró hacia un lado.

Gajeel rió para sus adentros. La chica era osada pues a pesar de que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y no podía sostenerle la mirada, no había intentado cubrir su desnudez con las manos. Estaba frente a él firme y sin moverse. El pelinegro reconoció, para sí mismo, que lo que veía le gustaba; unos lindos y redondos senos, una cintura estrecha, cadera voluptuosa y piernas ligeramente torneadas. Formas que el uniforme ocultaba muy bien.

Con el pasar de los minutos y el silencio que se apoderó en el salón, Levy se sentía cada vez más avergonzada e incómoda. Sentía la rojiza mirada encima de ella, detallando cada milímetro de su cuerpo y haciéndola sentir cada vez más pequeña e indecente. La chica volvió la mirada hacia su amedrentador cuando escuchó el ruido de una silla arrastrándose y notó que el Redfox tomó una silla, la había volteado para apoyar sus brazos en el respaldar de la misma, y se había sentado con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados aun con la mirada fija en la joven.

-Ahora tócate- la voz del joven emergió ronca, deseoso por presenciar la escena que se estaba imaginando.

-¿AH?- la peliazul solo pudo atinar un monosílabo al tiempo que su mandíbula casi caía al piso debido a la sorpresa.

-T e estoy diciendo que te masturbes, pitufo- explicó el chico por si aun no le había quedado claro. Pero por supuesto que le había entendido desde un principio, no era estúpida. Tampoco era que no lo hubiera hecho ya, pues resultaba que sí conocía bien su cuerpo, pero nunca frente a nadie y tampoco se imaginaba haciéndolo fuera de la oscuridad y privacidad de su habitación.

-Estamos en el instituto- fue lo único que se le ocurrió alegar para intentar salir de aquella incómoda situación.

-Nadie viene nunca hasta acá. Además, la puerta tiene llave- Gajeel reposó el mentón sobre sus manos superpuestas en el espaldar de la silla al tiempo que le sonreía a la joven –Si no gritas mucho nadie lo notara- al oír esas palabras Levy sintió su alma querer abandonar su cuerpo, y al verlo a los ojos notaba que no estaba dispuesto a retroceder. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, y al comenzar a moverse sintió que la espada la atravesaba.

Cerrando los ojos fuertemente y queriendo darse prisa para terminar pronto con esa pesadilla llevó una mano hacia su entrepierna. El pelinegro se deleito con la imagen, sin embargo quería ver más de ella.

-Siéntate allá- habló al tiempo que señalaba una silla detrás de la peliazul. Una vez ella se sentó retomó la palabra –Abre las piernas y tócate- despreciable, ese fue el pensamiento de la chica al momento de acatar la orden. No tenía remedio intentar negarse, solo retrasaría lo inevitable. Poco a poco abrió las piernas lo suficiente y comenzó a presionar aquel sobresaliente que la podía llegar a enloquecer de placer. Con los ojos cerrados para intentar olvidar que estaba donde estaba y frente a quien estaba, Levy se tocó a placer. Al principio lento y presionando poco pero con el pasar de los minutos aceleró el movimiento sintiendo como sus dedos se humedecían y su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante el placer. Su respiración se aceleró e inconscientemente sus labios se separaron al comenzar a jadear, pero manteniendo bajo control cualquier gemido.

Gajeel por su parte estaba más que embelesado con la imagen frente a él. Sentía también como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al verla mojándose solo con sus pequeños dedos acariciar aquel botón rosado que se veía tentador, desde su punto de vista.

-Introduce tus dedos- la voz ronca del joven sacó a Levy de su burbuja. Abrió los ojos en dirección a él avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Redfox- la peliazul calló cuando el apellido de él salió de sus labios de forma placentera en vez de disgustada. Se tomó un par de segundos y volvió a hablar –Yo nunca…- la vergüenza que sintió al momento de intentar dirigir la vista hacia él no la dejo terminar la oración.

-Inténtalo- la presionó una vez más. Quería extasiarse esta vez solo viendo el placer que ella misma se proporcionaba, y saber que nunca había hecho aquello lo excitaba aun más. Levy suspiró temerosa y volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando olvidarse, de nuevo, de donde estaba. Palpó con la mano su ya erecto clítoris, el cual a pesar de todo le estaba produciendo cierta sensación de gozo, y lo siguió acariciando de forma rítmica y continua. Cuando se sintió lo suficiente húmeda posiciono el dedo anular en su entrada y siguiendo el ritmo lo introdujo lentamente y de forma temerosa. A pesar de que se había masturbado en innumerables ocasiones, siempre le había dado temor el ir más allá de una simple y superficial caricia, sin embargo ahora que lo estaba haciendo el temor fue desapareciendo rápidamente pues un extraño placer que nunca había sentido invadió su cuerpo. Sacó su dedo y lo introdujo un par de veces y se sintió tan bien que de forma inconsciente quiso experimentar con dos. Juntó su dedo medio con el anular y los introdujo, sintiendo una pequeña molestia al inicio que desapareció cuando comenzó a moverlos. Con su mano libre se sujetó a la silla y aceleró un poco los movimientos de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que presionaba su clítoris con la palma de su mano.

Por otra parte, fuera de la burbuja de placer de la peliazul y frente a ella estaba Gajeel deleitado con la imagen que le estaba regalando la chica. El pelinegro concentrado en los movimientos de la joven, su respiraron acelerada y el sugerente sonido acuoso que invadía el lugar tras las repetidas embestidas que ella misma se proporcionaba; guió su mano hacia su pantalón sin poder evitarlo más. Aflojó la correa y desabrochó el botón para poder liberar su miembro de la presión que significaba su ropa interior en ese momento. Se encontraba erecto y deseoso de atención. El chico lo envolvió con su mano y sin apartar la mirada de la peliazul lo comenzó a estrechar, en rápidos movimientos de arriba abajo y de manera constante. De pronto escuchó un gemido, seguramente traicionero, salir de los labios de la chica y se sintió aun más excitado, al tiempo que se le ocurría una nueva idea al notar lo irregular de la respiración de Levy, la cual seguramente estaba cerca del orgasmo.

-Quiero que gimas- dijo tratando de mantener su voz tranquila –Pero que sea el nombre de Rogue Cheney- Levy que lo había estado escuchando con los ojos cerrados los abrió de golpe al tiempo que buscaba la mirada del pelinegro, sonrojada y con el placer invadiéndola de pies a cabeza. Se sorprendió al verle serio, sin ninguna sonrisa burlona decorando su rostro –Te gusta ¿no es así? Entonces gime- dichas las últimas palabras el chico siguió masajeando su miembro sin ningún pudor. Fue hasta entonces que Levy se percató de que él se estaba masturbando ahí al frente suyo, justo como lo estaba haciendo ella.

Sonrojada y con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo la peliazul cerró los ojos, de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez no pudo olvidarse de donde estaba. Ahí con los ojos cerrados, si se concentraba, podía escuchar la respiración también agitada de Gajeel al igual que el sonido seco de su mano subiendo y bajando se forma rápida sobre su pene. Fue entonces que reparó en lo que estaban haciendo y en el lugar, en el cual ese comportamiento estaba prohibido, y solo en ese momento, en ese preciso segundo, reconocería que le excitaba aquello. Aceleró el movimiento de su mano en busca del placer máximo, sintiendo los gemidos ahogarse en su garganta avergonzada de dejarlos salir.

-Gime- las palabras roncas de Gajeel la incitaron haciéndola gemir sonoramente una vez. El pelinegro sintió una oleada de excitación al escucharla gemir lo cual hizo que acelerara el movimiento de su mano sobre su miembro –Gime- presionó una vez más el chico.

-R-Rogue- sintiendo el placer en aumento la peliazul se dejó llevar fácilmente por la petición del Redfox. Cegada por el placer y acercándose al orgasmo se acarició un seno con su mano libre en busca de mas placer, regalándole sin ser consciente una escena a Gajeel digna de recordar –Rogue- con el morbo del último gemido alcanzó el máximo placer, el orgasmo llegó a su cuerpo como una explosión de papelillo. Su visión se nubló por unos instantes y se sintió ligera. Frente suyo estaba Gajeel observándola disfrutar de un intenso y placentero orgasmo orillándolo a alcanzar el suyo propio. El pelinegro dejó de mover su mano cuando sintió el semen apunto de fluir al exterior. Atajó el liquido con su bóxer evitando hacer un desastre, pero al mismo tiempo deseando haber acabado encima de la peliazul que hasta ahora comenzaba a recobrar la compostura. Luego de permanecer un rato más sentado, disfrutando la relajante sensación del orgasmo, Gajeel se puso de pie y arregló sus pantalones.

A Levy, poco después del intenso placer que sintió, la atacaron los sentimientos de arrepentimiento y vergüenza extrema. No podía creer su comportamiento, no se sentía ella misma ni podía concebir lo que acababa de hacer frente a un desconocido prácticamente. Se repitió varias veces que lo hacía por una buena razón, para protegerse a sí misma, pero aun así la sensación de desagrado y remordimiento iba en aumento. Cuando Gajeel se levantó de su asiento ya ella se encontraba de pie volviendo a colocar su ropa interior en el lugar correspondiente, intentado ignorar completamente le presencia del chico, el cual después de arreglarse un poco la ropa se dirigió a la salida abriendo la puerta sin importarle que ella no estuviera completamente vestida.

-Te advierto que Rogue Cheney no te conviene- mencionó el chico con voz bastante seria, de la cual rara vez hacia uso –Y estarte besando con él en público no es la mejor decisión si lo que quieres es que no hablen de ti- y sin más se retiró del lugar. Levy quedó viendo en dirección al pasillo, por el que se había ido Gajeel hacia unos segundos, ahora completamente sola con un rostro de sorpresa y miedo. El chico los había visto a Rogue y ella besándose y además estaba esa extraña advertencia que no sabía a qué venía ni con qué base hablaba el chico. Entonces ahí sola en un salón usado como depósito, con el sol ocultándose a sus espaldas y a medio vestir decidió ignorar las palabras del Redfox, pues él no era el más indicado para decidir quién le convenía o no.

.

.

.

Levy sentía que todos la miraban y señalaban pero sabía que era su imaginación y su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde después de clase con Gajeel no había sabido como darle la cara al mundo, pues no se sentía ella misma. Sentía que todo el mundo ya sabía lo que había ocurrido en aquella aula alejada y sin uso, aunque no fuera así. Phantom Lord seguía su rumbo sin tener conocimiento alguno de lo que había sucedido dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

A la joven también le costó volver a hablar con Rogue, tanto por lo que había hecho mientras decía su nombre como por las palabras del Redfox. Después de un par de días de evitarlo el chico de ojos carmesí y cabello negro y plata la buscó y restableció el contacto con ella. Todo siguió su curso normal, a esas alturas Levy había decidido suprimir lo sucedido y continuar con su vida lo más normal que le fuera posible.

.

Ya estaban a viernes y se encontraba un poco ansiosa pues el Cheney le propuso hacer algo después de clase y por supuesto que ella aceptó a tal invitación, ignorando el eco de las palabras de Gajeel en su cabeza. Pasado el segundo descanso volvió al aula y el tutor de la clase se dispuso a entregar las notas del último examen y hablar un poco del rendimiento general de la clase con respecto a las demás materias. Se sentía feliz pues continuaba de primera en la lista de notas y había mantenido su promedio, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo eso estaba siendo posible gracias a que Gajeel le había tendido la mano, por así decirlo.

La peliazul se sorprendió cuando el profesor enfocó sus comentarios, más parecido a un sermón, en el chico de mirada rojiza el cual era protagonista de sus pesares. Y la sorpresa se debía a que a pesar de todo el Redfox era el segundo mejor de la clase en cuanto a promedio. Hacia unos meses se había dado cuenta que el muchacho era inteligente pero poco aplicado, sacando solo un poco más de lo justo para aprobar el examen; y justo era eso lo que el profesor en ese preciso momento, delante de toda la clase, le estaba reclamando por haber obtenido una baja nota en química. Y el chico no parecía estárselo tomando muy bien que digamos pues le había contestado mal en repetidas ocasiones al tutor.

La clase terminó con una amonestación para el pelinegro y un profesor alterado. La chica dio gracias de que las demás clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad y relativa rapidez. Al finalizar la jornada del día estuvo bastante animada debido a la cita que se aproximaba, sin embargo el último profesor a cargo le pidió ayuda para recoger y llevar a la sala de profesores los deberes que había dejado pendiente. Tuvo que esperar a que todos se retiraran y dejaran sus respectivos deberes en el escritorio para ella poder recogerlos y entregarlos al profesor. Mientras esperaba su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo, al sacarlo y revisar empalideció. Un " _Espérame en el salón del tercer piso_ " era lo que había recibido y solo por costumbre leyó el nombre del remitente "G.R" y entonces se sintió a morir. No había transcurrido ni una semana completa cuando el chico ya la estaba volviendo a citar, provocando que sus manos comenzaran a sudar y su corazón a acelerarse recordando lo que ya había sucedido una vez en esa misma aula.

Cuando todos los apuntes de sus compañeros se encontraban en el escritorio los apiló y cargó en dirección a la sala de profesores, teniendo en mente una sola cosa y era como escapar esta vez. No contó con que el profesor le pondría a pasar lista de quienes habían entregado y quienes no y también que se pusiera a hablar de lo difícil que era su vida enseñando. Incomoda e insegura se excusó con el hombre diciendo que tenía cosas por hacer, algo que no era totalmente falso. Cuando logró librarse del educador caminó hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al tercer piso, dispuesta a hablar con Gajeel y decirle que hoy no podría ser pues tenía algo que hacer. Al tiempo que subía las escaleras con cuidado le envió un mensaje a Rogue explicándole que saldría un poco más tarde de lo planeado. Una vez en el tercer piso fue directo al último salón del pasillo, se detuvo unos instantes frente a la puerta para respirar y tomar valor para abrirla. Contó hasta tres y lo hizo y ahí frente a ella estaba él, recostado en el ventanal con la mano en los bolsillos y cara de pocos amigos.

La peliazul entró a paso firme y se acercó al pelinegro que la veía fijamente sin decir palabra.

-Redfox, hablemos- la Mcgarden se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia del pelinegro, el cual se cruzó de brazos mientras la mirlaba fijamente y aunque cuando ella mencionó su apellido sonrió de forma burlona aun se le notaba que se encontraba molesto.

-Llegas tarde y quieres hablar- mencionó el chico de forma irónica –Vaya que has tomado confianza-

-Se me hizo tarde porque me asignaron de encargada- se excusó la chica ignorando el comentario anterior –Quería decirte que tengo un compromiso ahora mismo- habló mientras observaba como Gajeel haciendo oídos sordos pasaba de ella y se acercaba a la puerta por la que había entrado segundos antes y la cerraba con llave –No puedo e-estar contigo hoy- la peliazul apretó los puños al no poder evitar tartamudear y sonrojarse ante el significado de aquella oración.

Gajeel por su parte después de asegurar la puerta se volvió para observarla detenidamente y se acercó a paso calmado. Levy lo vio acercársele pero no retrocedió un paso, él la sostuvo por los hombros obligándola a retroceder hasta aprisionarla contra el ventanal del salón. Entonces se inclinó hasta estar a su altura y la observó directamente con intensidad.

-Si es así hagamos que sea rápido- las palabras del pelinegro la pusieron nerviosa al instante, una vez más no podía evitar aquel encuentro. El chico sin avisar la besó violentamente, devorando sus labios sin tregua. La joven no podía seguirle el paso a aquel salvaje beso que le estaba propinando, la lengua de él se introdujo a su antojo acariciando la suya con vehemencia al tiempo que sus manos empezaron a recorrerla con ímpetu.

Levy había caído en cuenta que el chico estaba desahogando su frustración con ella. Sentía las manos de él recorrerla y apegarla a su cuerpo siendo imposible ignorar el bulto que se estaba formando entre sus pantalones. La chica gimió de sorpresa cuando las manos de él apretaron su trasero con vigor. Lentamente el pelinegro se separó lo suficiente para aflojar la correa y el botón de su pantalón y liberar su miembro de entre su bóxer y, antes de que la peliazul intentara alejarse, le sujetó ambas manos y guió una de estas hasta su pene.

-Sujétalo- Levy quiso evitar el contacto pero las manos fuertes de él la obligaron a sostener el miembro, sintiéndolo extraño al tacto –Ahora mueves tu mano lento- la mano de él sobre la de ella le enseñó el movimiento a seguir por unos segundos y luego las apartó dejando que solo la de la chica le proporcionara la caricia. Seguidamente volvió a besarla de forma demandante al tiempo que volvía a palpar el trasero de la peliazul, al principio sobre su falda pero luego las introdujo por debajo de esta, llegando al lugar exacto para comenzar a tantear el clítoris por encima de la ropa interior. Levy quiso separarse pero él lo evitó –Continúa moviendo tu mano- ordenó con voz áspera.

Levy atendió la petición sin rechistar viéndose atrapada de nueva cuenta entre la espada y la pared, continuando con el movimiento rítmico de su mano. Era la primera vez que veía un pene de cerca y que lo tocaba, era más grande de lo que esperaba y su anatomía extraña al tacto, sin embargo parecía que aquella caricia lograba darle placer al chico. Ella intentó concentrarse en el movimiento de su mano tratando de ignorar los dedos de Gajeel sobre su intimidad pues se estaba sintiendo incomoda y abusada. El Redfox presionaba el clítoris de la chica y lo masajeaba con movimientos circulares, también deslizaba sus dedos hasta la entrada de su vagina aun por encima de la ropa interior y poco a poco fue sintiendo como la tela se iba humedeciendo.

Orgulloso por su logro apartó la ropa interior e introdujo sus dedos para tocar aquel pequeño bulto directamente.

-R-Redfox, detente- suplicó la joven al sentirse invadida por aquella gran mano dentro de su ropa interior.

-¿Por qué? Si tu también lo estas disfrutando- Gajeel se refería a lo mojada que ella se encontraba en ese momento, haciéndole fácil deslizar sus dedos por la zona. Cuando Levy quiso refutar el pelinegro la calló con otro beso por un par de minutos hasta que el aliento les hizo falta a ambos –Mueve más rápido tu mano- demandó el chico aun acariciándola en la zona inferior. Levy lo hizo, aceleró el movimiento al tiempo que comenzaba a jadear debido a la caricia que él le proporcionaba, sintiéndose frustrada pues su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de forma muy distinta a su mente. A los poco minutos se percató de que Gajeel jadeaba de forma silenciosa y a veces un gemido ronco se ahogaba entre su garganta, por lo que, por un momento, se sintió poderosa. Hasta que un sonoro gemido salió de sus propios labios cuando sintió que el pelinegro introdujo un dedo en su vagina, avergonzándose al reconocer el placer que aquello le proporcionó, siendo tan diferente a cuando ella lo hizo con sus pequeños dedos. Los dedos de Gajeel parecían tocar el punto preciso para proporcionarle placer, el movimiento de estos le causaban un deleite que no estaba dispuesta a admitir nunca frente a nadie.

Con la respiración acelerada y controlando los gemidos ahogados en su garganta, Levy continuó moviendo su mano sobre el miembro del Redfox con más atrevimiento y, una vez más, el morbo de aquella situación le comenzó a nublar el raciocinio. Esta vez era similar a la anterior, con la diferencia de que ahora no se proporcionaban placer a sí mismos, sino al otro. Pasados unos segundos sintió el cuerpo de su compañero tensarse y con la mano que no se encontraba dentro de ella detuvo la caricia que le dedicaba sobre su miembro. Levy aun sujetándolo sin saber porque él la había detenido sintió como el órgano sufrió ligeros espasmos liberando el líquido seminal sin ningún cuidado.

Gajeel se apartó de ella tratando de contener su eyaculación para evitar un desastre mayor. Acomodó su pene dentro del bóxer y arregló sus pantalones. Levantó la vista y detalló a la chica frente a él, se encontraba con la respiración agitada y con un fuerte sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, seguro por la excitación, mientras veía su mano que se había ensuciado con un poco de semen. El chico sonrió de mejor humor debido a lo gracioso de la escena y luego se acercó a su bolso. De este sacó una pequeña toalla, que usaba para limpiarse el sudor durante la clase de deportes, y se la aventó a la peliazul que a duras penas la logró atrapar. Y sin decir nada más abrió la puerta y se retiró del lugar.

Levy lo miró fijamente sin creer lo que sucedió. Esta vez él la había usado de forma egoísta y sin medir palabra la dejó sola de nuevo en ese lugar, sucia y, aunque no quería reconocerlo, insatisfecha.

.

.

.

Esa tarde había decidido no reunirse con Rogue, no podía verle a la cara con normalidad después de lo que había pasado en el salón del tercer piso. Tras excusarse de sentirse indispuesta se encaminó a su hogar, aun sintiéndose frustrada. Al llegar fue directo a bañarse, igual que después del primer encuentro con el Redfox, y se quedó un buen rato pensando en su situación. Cada vez llegarían más lejos y eso lo sabía pero no sentía que estuviera preparada para ello, aun así concluyó que tenía un problema aparte, estaba enferma. Pues a pesar de su nerviosismo y su gran ahínco en rechazar las caricias del pelinegro, y desaprobar sus ideas, en el momento que realmente se detenía a pensar en lo que hacían y donde lo hacían le daba una extraña satisfacción. No sabía que estaba mal con ella, tal vez era el hecho de romper las reglas, ya que siempre había sido una persona correcta, sin embargo desde el aspecto moral aun le afectaba todo lo que sucedía.

Casi al anochecer su mejor amiga arribó en su casa sin previo aviso dándole una sorpresa agradable.

-¡Lu-chan! ¿Cómo estás?- ambas se abrazaron de forma fraternal.

-Muy bien, Lev-chan. ¿Y tú?- dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en los labios –Traje comida- mencionó al tiempo que alzaba las bolsas que traía consigo y se adentraba en la casa de la peliazul.

-Excelente, muero de hambre- dijo realmente agradecía la pequeña de ojos avellana. Sentadas en la mesa se sirvieron y comieron alegremente hablando de su día. Lógicamente Levy omitió la última parte de ese día. Una vez terminaron lavaron todo y se dirigieron a la habitación de la peliazul para recostarse y ver algo de televisión, aunque lo menos que hacían era prestarle atención al aparato.

-Entonces Natsu entró a mi casa sin permiso y se acostó en mi cama- contaba la rubia mientras su amiga le prestaba atención –Lo tuve que casi lanzar por la ventana para que se fuera- ambas rieron –Natsu es hiperactivo pero tiene buenas intenciones, pronto lo conocerás- continuó la chica de grandes pechos –En estos momentos está esforzándose por revivir el club de Fairy Tail y reunir a todos los miembros, y todo poco a poco está tomando forma. Pero él dice que no quiere que solo sea un club sino un gremio-

-Ojalá lo logren- motivó la peliazul, sabiendo que su amiga se estaba esforzando también por ello –Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien- añadió luego de modo sugerente a lo que Lucy se sonrojó entendiendo la indirecta.

-Y-Yo no lo sé, Levy-chan- la sonrisa de Lucy se fue opacando –Si te soy sincera siento que él me está empezando a gustar, pero no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por un tonto sentimiento- la chica abrazó una almohada al tiempo que observaba la sabana de la cama como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar, solo para evitar el contacto visual con su amiga.

-No digas eso- la regañó Levy –Enamorarse no es tonto. Además si él hace todo lo que me cuentas puede que también le gustes y por eso busca tu atención y compañía- dijo en tono suave pensando positivamente en el posible enamoramiento de su mejor amiga –Solo dale tiempo para que te lo demuestre con creces y así no tengas dudas- Lucy subió la mirada hacia su amiga y se le tiró encima en un abrazo exagerado.

-¡Levy!- gritó encima de su amiga simulando voz de llanto –Eres tan buena consejera ¿qué haría sin ti?- Levy reía por el abrazo que le estampó la Heartfilia, sin embargo de un momento a otro unos ojos carmesí se le vinieron a la mente acallando su risa.

-Lu-chan- la llamó un poco seria, detalle que percató su amiga por lo que se levantó y la miró fijamente dándole a entender que podía continuar –Si haces algo malo por un bien propio ¿sigue estando mal?- la rubia se quedó pensativa ante aquel cuestionamiento.

-Supongo que depende- contestó mirando a su amiga fijamente –Tal vez si es por un motivo egoísta esté mal visto. Aunque pienso que si no le hace daño a nadie puede dejarse pasar- Levy se quedó un momento cavilando aquella respuesta -¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Te siguen molestando en Phantom Lord?- ante esa pregunta la peliazul salió de sus reflexiones.

-No, no, no- negó enfáticamente al tiempo que movía sus manos frente a su cuerpo –Eso ya no ocurre- Lucy notaba extraña a su amiga pero si ella no quería contarle no la presionaría, aun, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Y qué me cuentas del chico de cabello alocado? ¿Han avanzado?- preguntó de forma picara mientras sonreía.

-Me invitó a salir hoy. Pero tuve que resolver unos asuntos y se me hizo tarde- respondió la peliazul intentando no recordar lo sucedido.

-¡No puede ser! Tienes que mensajearlo ya mismo- Levy se negó varias veces pero después de un rato Lucy logró convencerla para que le escribiera al chico. Con la orientación de su amiga le envió un mensaje disculpándose por lo de ese día y que lo compensaría, a lo que el chico le respondió para verse mañana como compensación. Levy contenta aceptó y quedaron con lugar y hora para el día siguiente encontrarse.

Esa noche Lucy se quedó a dormir con la excusa de que al día siguiente ayudaría a su amiga a arreglarse para su cita. Pero algo que quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza de la rubia fueron las siglas "G.R" que se encontraban en la bandeja de entrada de su amiga indicando un par de mensajes recibidos. Dispuesta a preguntarle a la peliazul al amanecer se durmió quitándole importancia al asunto.

.

.

.

Gran parte de la tarde del sábado la disfrutó junto a Rogue. Todo salió excelente y realmente se instaló en sus pensamientos que podría llegar a tener una relación seria con el chico pues se divertía mucho a su lado y durante la salida se habían llegado a besar un par de veces, sin embargo, el pelinegro de pierciengs seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, atormentándola.

.

El domingo pasó con rapidez dándole paso a un nuevo inicio de semana y entre alegre y distraída llegó a Phantom Lord para iniciar la jornada de clase. Parte del día transcurrió con total tranquilidad, la peliazul en los descansos se reunió con el Cheney para hablar y comer juntos. La antepenúltima hora de clase la tuvo libre y ya que Rogue se encontraba en clase decidió quedarse en su aula leyendo los apuntes para la última clase del día, aprovechando que casi todos sus compañeros se encontraban afuera haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

De un momento a otro un bullicio a la lejanía la desconcentró de su lectura. Intrigada se levantó de la silla, dejando el cuaderno sobre la mesa, y se acercó al ventanal logrando divisar el alboroto que se estaba formando abajo en el patio. Identificó a sus compañeros corriendo y vitoreando a dos personas que parecían tener intenciones de enfrentarse. Levy reconoció a las dos personas que parecían desafiarse, uno de ellos era indudablemente Gajeel Redfox, pues para su pesar lo podría identificar a cualquier distancia, y el otro era uno de sus compañeros de clase que usualmente se sentaba al final de la fila cerca de la puerta, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Totomaru. Se llevó ambas manos a la altura de la boca cuando Gajeel asestó el primer golpe al tiempo que la multitud estalló en gritos animando el enfrentamiento. El chico de coleta se recuperó del golpe rápidamente y le propinó de forma casi imperceptible un puño en el rostro a su contrincante, sin duda Totomaru era veloz.

De pie frente al ventanal Levy detalló toda la pelea, debido a que nadie parecía estar interesado en separar aquellos dos, que para ese entonces se encontraban en el piso moliéndose a golpes. Pasados unos minutos en los que no pudo separar su vista de aquel acontecimiento divisó a un par de profesores acercarse a la escena y con un poco de esfuerzo lograron distanciar a ambos chicos y como resultado también se dispersó rápidamente la multitud. La peliazul notó que los profesores les gritaban a ambos agresores, aunque no lograba entender a esa distancia, pero Gajeel dejando con la palabra en la boca a los docentes ingresó en el edificio saliendo del campo de visión de la chica.

En poco tiempo un colérico pelinegro ingresó al salón sorprendiéndola por la rapidez con la que había llegado. La chica quedó impactada al notar su estado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó de forma automática e inocente mientras se acercaba al Redfox inconscientemente –Estas sangrando- recalcó lo obvio cuando notó el hilo de sangre que delineaba el rostro del chico debido a una herida en la ceja y otra en el labio. Sin embargo se arrepintió de haber hablado cuando él la fulminó con su rojiza mirada, la cual siempre la intimida pero esta vez le causaba un miedo inexplicable.

-No me hables- Gajeel tomó su bolso y como entró salió del salón. Levy quedó muda y con un escalofrió recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes la tensión era evidente dentro del aula. El pugilato entre Gajeel y el estrambótico chico de coleta y tatuaje en el rostro era cada vez más constante y la cuestión no tenía pinta de parar ahí. Ambos recibían advertencias por parte de algunos profesores pero a ninguno parecía importarle demasiado. Por su parte, Levy también se sentía incomoda con aquel ambiente, pero luego de la descortés respuesta del chico de mirada carmesí hacía un par de días decidió evitarlo con insistencia, aunque él no parecía interesado en acercársele prefería evitar otro encuentro desagradable.

Durante el transcurso del día los dos jóvenes tuvieron otro pequeño enfrentamiento, pues Totomaru al salir del aula durante el descanso tropezó adrede el hombro del Redfox, no pasando de una sacudida contra la pared de parte del pelinegro ya que sus compañeros se metieron en medio evitando formar un escándalo dentro del establecimiento. Ante eso Levy decidió pasar el resto del descanso lejos de cualquier alboroto. Durante la clase de natación la peliazul escuchaba entre susurros a sus compañeras hablar de la razón por la que aquellas peleas se estaban originando. Al parecer todo surgió luego de que unos cuantos rumores sobre Gajeel se esparcieran por Phantom Lord, rumores que no habían llegado a sus oídos debido a su falta de vida social. Aunque se quedara con la curiosidad decidió no darle más importancia al asunto.

A mitad de la clase su instructora se tuvo que retirar a una importante reunión dando hora libre en la piscina solo para ellas. La peliazul no encontró diversión alguna en aquello, debido a que siempre estaba sola, por lo que salió del área de la piscina hacia los vestidores y se cambió a su arreglado uniforme. Una vez lista emprendió camino al edificio principal, no sin antes volver su mirada a una de las canchas cercanas donde se encontraban los chicos de su clase liberando un partido de futbol. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando divisó como el chico de cabello mitad azabache y mitad plata le había robado el balón a Gajeel no sin antes empujarlo con suficiente fuerza para derribarlo, aunque estuviera contra las reglas. El pelinegro no se quedó en su lugar, de forma veloz se levantó del suelo y se abalanzó contra su atacante con evidente rabia. Levy se llevó ambas manos a los labios, al tiempo que estos se separaban por la sorpresa, ante la escena que observaba ahí de pie, inmóvil. Los chicos se propinaban golpes produciendo un sonido seco luego de cada impacto, nadie se movía de lugar ni hacían ademan de querer hacerlo. Pasados unos cuantos minutos de arrastres por el suelo y fuertes golpes, el profesor a cargo llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos, los separó y a gritos envió al Redfox lejos de ahí; sin embargo la peliazul no alcanzó a escuchar la orden del docente pero observó como Gajeel se puso de pie y hecho una furia salió del campo camino a los vestidores, cercanos al mismo. Ella permaneció unos segundos ahí de pie, aun bastante impresionada como para moverse, viendo como el resto de sus compañeros de clase había continuado el juego de futbol con total tranquilidad después de lo ocurrido.

Pasado casi un minuto en el cual no había movido ni un milímetro de su cuerpo reaccionó y continuó su camino hacia el edificio principal de Phantom Lord. Cuando estaba a punto de ingresar el vibrar de su móvil dentro de su bolsillo la detuvo en seco. Lentamente lo sacó prediciendo el remitente. Un gemido quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando leyó el contenido del mensaje.

- _Ven a los vestidores_ \- se mostraba en la pantalla junto al nombre del responsable de aquel texto, G.R.

.

.

.

Bienvenidos una vez más a esta extraña historia. Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, me disculpo por el retraso y por ello les regalo un largo y cargado capitulo. Espero conocer sus opiniones sobre el rumbo que está tomando la historia, también acepto críticas y sugerencias. Disculpen los errores pues no pude corregir al final por el afán de actualizar lo antes posible, espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización y sobretodo muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron y me dieron ánimos para continuar, me alegran el día como no tienen idea.

Sin más nada que agregar, nos leemos en un próximo capitulo que ya está en proceso. Saludos a toda la comunidad.


	5. Chapter 5

_**-Ven a los vestidores- se mostraba en la pantalla junto al nombre del responsable de aquel texto, G.R.**_

Levy no apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su celular, aun cuando esta se encontraba apagada, dudando como siempre si asistir o intentar huir a dicha convocatoria. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza y presionando con firmeza el móvil contra su pecho se infundió valor y dio media vuelta. No ganaría nada bueno si huía, y por cómo estaba el humor del Redfox seguramente no lo tomaría nada bien. Además estaba el hecho de que retractarse a esas alturas no tenía sentido, se había metido en la boca del lobo y no encontraba la salida, no había salida. Por lo que respiró profundo, mostró su mirada café con determinación y se dirigió al lugar citado.

Entró al sitio a paso rápido para evitar ser vista. Se adentró al lugar con desconfianza a pesar de saber que todos sus compañeros se encontraban afuera jugando, excepto uno. Todas las pertenencias de los jóvenes se encontraban esparcidas de forma desordenada por el lugar volviéndolo un poco caótico. Levy siguió el sonido de la única ducha que se encontraba funcionando, quedando frente a la puerta de un pequeño cubículo.

-Redfox, estoy aquí- insegura de no saber qué hacer se reportó en voz audible frente a la puerta que segundos después se abrió mostrando el cuerpo del pelinegro completamente desnudo, golpeado y empapado, haciéndola sonrojar y bajar la mirada en el acto.

-Deja tus cosas ahí- Gajeel señaló un lugar aleatorio. La chica obedeció y dejó el pequeño bolso, donde guardaba su uniforme de natación, una toalla y un par de objetos de higiene personal, en un banco cercano; y una vez más se posiciono frente al chico pero a una distancia prudente. Este sin demasiada paciencia la haló del brazo y la metió al cubículo junto a él, cerrando la puerta posteriormente. El espacio era suficiente amplio para estar los dos sin sentirme apretados, la regadera nunca había parado de botar agua haciéndola chocar contra el piso, produciendo un sonido que hacía eco en toda la estancia. Sin tiempo de pensar en nada Gajeel la empujó contra la pared y la besó sin importar mojarla en el proceso con su largo cabello y cuerpo empapados. El chico una vez más parecía querer desquitarse con ella, sus manos la recorrieron de forma asaltante y sin ningún pudor al tiempo que su lengua violaba su boca.

El pelinegro estrujó los pechos de la peliazul de forma brusca un par de veces para luego descender a su trasero y hacer lo mismo con este mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella haciéndole notar la creciente erección que se presentaba entre sus piernas desnudas. Las manos de él se colaron por debajo de la falda y a diferencia de su último encuentro con la pequeña Mcgarden sus dedos apartaron automáticamente la ropa interior de ella y tocaron su clítoris de forma indecorosa; rió para sus adentros cuando un gemido de sorpresa, por parte de la chica, quedó ahogado entre sus labios y aun sin darle tregua la empezó a masturbar con ímpetu sintiéndose poderoso cuando al cabo de unos minutos sus dedos se resbalan con facilidad entre los pliegues femeninos. Sintiéndola suficientemente húmeda introdujo un dedo provocando que ella cortara el beso bruscamente para liberar un gemido semiahogado. El Redfox dándole tiempo para un solo respiro volvió a unir sus labios en otro beso demandante al tiempo que continuaba moviendo su dedo en el interior de ella.

Levy sentía que el aire le faltaba no pudiendo ignorar el molesto cosquilleo que se había instalado en su vientre bajo. Se sentía avergonzada, el insistente rubor en sus mejillas lo confirmaba, y a la vez molesta consigo misma al encontrar evidente que, muy en su contra, su cuerpo encontraba placer en aquella especie de caricia. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió que el pelinegro introdujo un segundo dedo en su cavidad proporcionando una pequeña molestia la cual, al pasar los segundos y los movimientos dentro de su intimidad se hicieron rítmicos, desapareció casi por completo.

Con sus sentidos casi nublados debido a la excitación, Levy sintió la mano libre de Gajeel guiar su mano derecha hacia el miembro, ya completamente erecto, de él. Esta vez la peliazul acarició al chico con un poco más de confianza, intentado marcar un ritmo parecido al que él llevaba dentro de ella. Gajeel notó aquello, lo cual provocó más placer en él. El chico movió sus dedos con más entusiasmo mientras con el pulgar hacia presión en el clítoris notando los gemidos que le provocaba a la chica pero que esta se negaba a dejar salir.

Para sorpresa de Levy, que se encontraba sumida en una nube de placer culpable, sintió a Gajeel retirar ambos dedos de su interior. Un tanto inconforme y avergonzada subió su mirada hasta chocar con la rojiza de él notando por primera vez lo golpeado que tenía el rostro.

-Mételo en tu boca- la voz ronca del chico se escuchó sobre el sonoro choque del agua de la regadera contra el piso, provocando que la joven frente a él se inmovilizara. La miraba fijamente y se le hacía gracioso como el rostro de la peliazul cambiaba al ir entendiendo a lo que él se refería. Sin darle tiempo para negarse la sujetó de los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de rodillas.

Aunque ambos se encontraban lejos del caer de la ducha, el agua salpicaba por todos lados mojándola aun más al estar de rodillas. Levy quiso ponerse de pie nuevamente pero las manos de Gajeel persistían sobre sus hombros presionándola.

-Ponlo en tu boca- repitió el pelinegro acercando su cadera al rostro de la chica –Usa solo tus labios y tu lengua. Ni se te ocurra morder- ambos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos hasta que Levy cortó el contacto para mirar lo que tenia al frente. El pene de Gajeel invadía más que su espacio personal, estaba a solo unos centímetros de su boca. La chica sintió al Redfox sujetarle la cabeza para incitarla a continuar, entonces respiró profundo y cerrando sus ojos abrió su boca.

Acarició el pedazo de carne, sin poder abarcarlo por completo, con los labios por miedo a morderlo. La mano del chico sobre su cabeza marcó el ritmo del vaivén que debía llevar su boca. Levy avergonzada apoyo sus manos en las piernas de Gajeel para no perder el equilibrio al tiempo que continuaba el contacto húmedo.

-Usa tu lengua- a la chica le sorprendió lo ronca de la voz del pelinegro, casi como un gruñido, por lo que subió la mirada hacia él. Detalló el rostro del chico, que se encontraba con el cuello ligeramente inclinado hacia arriba, tenía los labios separados y aunque no se había percatado antes este jadeaba con fuerza; parecía estar disfrutando aquel roce y con creces. La peliazul desvió la mirada cuando el chico bajó el rostro viéndola fijamente con su rojiza y penetrante mirada, cerrando sus ojos continuó succionando el miembro de su acompañante y utilizando su lengua lo delineó y saboreó sin ser consciente del placer que le proporcionaba al Redfox. También se sintió extraña al darse cuenta de que, a pesar que se encontraba de rodillas siendo salpicada por el agua que continuaba cayendo, todo a su alrededor se sentía muy caliente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron con intensidad cuando aquel sentimiento prohibido la invadió.

El sonido de succión que producía la boca de la peliazul al saborear el miembro no solo excitaba a Gajeel, había comenzado a excitarla a ella. El chico de ojos rojos había dejado escapar un par de gemidos guturales ante la escena que estaba gozando. Aquella inocente y virgen peliazul se encontraba de rodillas ante él haciéndole la felación más excitante que hasta ahora había experimentado. La inexperiencia de ella y aquella sensación de inocencia e inseguridad que desplegaba le causaban un retorcido sentimiento de placer que jamás había experimentado. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando una voz se escuchó desde el exterior.

-¡Gajeel!- una voz masculina tocó la puerta del cubículo donde ambos chicos habían estado en su burbuja de placer. Levy automáticamente quiso alejarse pero el Redfox no se lo permitió impidiendo con sus manos que apartara la boca de su pene -¿Estás muerto?-

-Continua- habló por lo bajo el pelinegro, solo para ella -¡Callate, Aria!- gritó luego como si nada -¿Qué quieres?- las manos de Gajeel sobre la cabeza de la peliazul la obligaron a continuar el movimiento mientras ella hacía todo lo posible para no emitir ningún sonido al succionar.

-El profesor te manda a decir que cuando termines lo vayas a ver después de clase- se escuchó la voz desde la parte de afuera del cubículo. Gajeel seguía marcando el ritmo con sus manos disfrutando de la deliciosa lengua de la chica sobre su glande.

-Que le den- dijo intentado sonar normal –No hablaré con ese marica que defiende al maldito de Totomaru- Levy se sobresaltó al sentir como él le obligaba a acelerar el movimiento de su cabeza después de aquellas palabras. Estaba roja hasta las orejas al saberse de rodillas haciéndole sexo oral al Redfox frente a otra persona, aunque los separara una puerta de por medio.

-Tienes que hacerlo, a no ser que vayas a hablar con Porla para evitar que te levanten otro reporte- mencionó con tranquilidad Aria, un chico alto y fornido de la misma clase que los otros dos.

-Sé que hacer. Déjame solo- a Gajeel se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar con normalidad cuando sentía que Levy presionaba más los labios, tal vez inconscientemente, provocándole una sensación de placer en aumento.

-Como quieras- el pelinegro prestó especial atención a los pasos alejándose de ellos hasta que solo se escuchó nuevamente el sonido del agua chocar contra el piso. Sintiendo gran placer en su parte baja hizo que la chica acelerara de nuevo el movimiento de su caricia húmeda soltando un gruñido y sintiéndose a punto de llegar al éxtasis. En un arrebato de lujuria el chico empujó su pene aun más en el interior de la boca de la joven para sentir su estrechez y con ese movimiento dejo salir el liquido seminal dentro de la misma.

Levy sintió arcadas al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían al punto de lagrimear. Se separó bruscamente del chico dejando salir por su boca un poco de lo que no se había tragado de aquel espeso y blanquecino líquido. Gajeel la miró fijamente, mientras ella solo se preocupaba en volver a respirar, y sintió fuertes ganas de tomarla ahí mismo; pero se negó a ello. Estaba seguro de que Levy era virgen y tenía planes para cuando llegara el momento. Aun con la chica en el suelo se aproximó a la regadera y se metió debajo empezando a lavarse con normalidad.

-Cuando salgas evita que te vean. Pronto terminará la clase- mencionó de forma desinteresada dándole la espalda a la joven. Levy lo miró por unos segundos con cierto rencor para luego ponerse de pie. Salió del cubículo y de entre sus cosas sacó la toalla para limpiarse el rostro de cualquier rastro de semen, aparte secó un poco su uniforme y zapatos que se encontraban humedecidos. Al terminar tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar sin decir palabra ni mirar atrás.

Pero algo de lo que sin duda no logró percatarse es que a la lejanía, a las afueras del campo de futbol, un par de ojos oscuros había visto su cabellara azul salir de los vestidores a paso decidido.

.

Ese mismo día en la tarde Levy llegó a su hogar hecha un ovillo, como usualmente llegaba luego de algún encuentro con el azabache. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma, de su cuerpo; y no por lo físico sino por las reacciones que este tenía ante las caricias del chico. Odiaba a Gajeel, estaba segura a estas alturas, pero más se odiaba a sí misma por estar siguiéndole el juego, por preferir salir adelante en un futuro brillante a pesar de perder la dignidad frente a un hombre. Al principio se había auto convencido que era un sacrificio que debía hacer por su bien pero ahora se tornaba un sacrilegio.

.

Al día siguiente la culpa no la dejaba levantar el rostro. Rehuía de cualquier mirada, desde la del chofer de autobús hasta la del profesor que dictaba la clase del día. También tenía la persistente sensación de ser observada, lo cual aparte de incomodarla la asustaba terriblemente.

Por su parte Gajeel después del encuentro el día anterior no había podido sacarse del pensamiento una sola cosa, quería hacerla suya. La inocencia e inexperiencia de la chica ligadas con el nerviosismo que a veces demostraba le provocaban el deseo de corromperla. Quería profanar su virginidad y estaba a punto de hacer los planes que tenía para ella de lado solo para satisfacer ese deseo. Ella era como un pequeño ángel puro y casto en un lugar impúdico y de suciedad, por ello algo retorcido en su interior quería manchar aquella pureza y quebrantar su ingenuidad. No podía evitar mirarla e imaginarse poseyéndola y provocarle satisfacción, aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo. Sabía que Levy no se negaría pues tenían un acuerdo, y si lo hacía tendría que convencerla de alguna forma, una menos sutil.

Por otro lado, Levy no había podido reunirse con Rogue pues no podía darle la cara, es más, estaba pensando seriamente en romper todo lazo con él, porque no se merecía una persona como ella. Durante los descansos se había refugiado en una esquina bastante alejada por los jardines que bordeaban el edificio, donde nadie la molestó ni interrumpió en ningún momento. Pero eso no significo que sus descansos fueran tranquilos y relajantes. Un mensaje de texto le había llegado unos minutos antes helándole la sangre. Gajeel nunca la había citado tan seguido luego de un encuentro anterior, pero hoy, sin ni siquiera haber completado las veinticuatro horas desde su último encuentro, le había escrito otra vez.

- _Espérame en la tienda que está a dos cuadras de aquí al terminar las clases. No llegues tarde_ \- desde la llegada de ese mensaje la pequeña peliazul sentía que se había tragado una piedra que raspaba su interior y que a duras penas la dejaba respirar. Por primera vez el pelinegro la había citado fuera del instituto y aquello la hacía sentir más nerviosa e insegura que de costumbre. Durante las demás clases no pudo concentrarse y solo sentía su corazón latir desbocado. La campanada anunciando el final de las clases la exaltó de forma anormal y dio inicio al molesto sudor en sus manos. Lentamente, queriendo que el momento no llegara nunca, la chica tomó sus pertenencias y salió del edificio a pasos acortados. Caminó por las calles hasta llegar a la esquina donde se encontraba la tienda que el mensaje de texto mencionaba, miró a los alrededores buscando la larga cabellera negra, perteneciente al chico que comenzaba a despreciar, sin ningún resultado. Pasados cinco minutos ahí parada sacó su celular y observó la hora. Otros cinco minutos transcurrieron sin pista del muchacho que la citó en dicho lugar. Ya casi nadie transitaba por aquella esquina, poco a poco los uniformes negros pertenecientes a Phantom Lord fueron desapareciendo quedando solo ella de pie afuera de aquella tienda. Casi quince minutos habían pasado desde que se encontraba ahí pero cuando estuvo dispuesta a marcharse una motocicleta se detuvo frente a ella, paralizándola. Lo reconoció enseguida, aun con el casco puesto, Gajeel se movía en moto aunque estuvieran prohibidas en el instituto, aunque ya no era una sorpresa pues para él no parecía haber prohibiciones.

El muchacho se quitó el casco dejando mostrar una sonrisa socarrona que permanecía dibujada en sus labios y sus largos y rebeldes cabellos amarrados con una liga negra. Sin decir palabra le extendió el casco a la chica, la cual lo sujetó luego de un par de segundos.

-No me montare en esa cosa- trató de sonar firme la peliazul adivinando los deseos de él. El chico se apoyó del manubrio como si hubiera esperado la negativa de su parte.

-Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres irte antes de alguien pase y nos vea- dijo de forma relajada esperando que ella se pusiera el casco y se montara en el vehículo.

-¿De verdad tienes permiso para manejar eso?- señaló con desconfianza la motocicleta negra con adornos plateados muy al estilo rockero -¿Cuánto llevas haciéndolo?-

-El suficiente como para no haberme matado aun. Ahora móntate- observó a la peliazul, que aun dudaba, con intensidad -¿Echaras a perder todo por ser una miedosa, pitufo?- Levy se sonrojó debido a la molestia que le ocasionaba aquel sobrenombre, además de que la llamara cobarde. Tomó el casco negro con ambas manos y se lo colocó protegiendo su cabeza y solo logrando ver por medio del cristal del mismo. Sujetó sus pertenencias y se montó torpemente sobre la motocicleta, a espaldas de Gajeel el cual reía por los repetidos saltos que tuvo que dar para lograr alcanzar a subirse –Pon tus pies aquí- la chica se sonrojó imperceptiblemente cuando él guio su pierna a un sobresaliente para apoyar los pies, el cual provocaba que mantuviera las piernas en una posición más abierta de la que prefería. Sujetó entre sus puños la camisa del Redfox tímidamente tratando de no hacer demasiado contacto, detalle que le hizo gracia al chico. Este encendió la motocicleta y aceleró de golpe sin ningún aviso para luego frenar. Por el brusco movimiento Levy abrazó con fuerza al pelinegro y cerró los ojos por miedo a caer, pero en cuanto escuchó la estruendosa risa de su acompañante entendió que lo había hecho a propósito.

-Madura, Redfox- replicó en voz alta, lo suficiente para que traspasara el cristal del casco y llegara a oídos del joven, sin embargo no apartó sus brazos, que se encontraban rodeando la cintura del pelinegro, pues si lo había hecho una vez seguro la joderia durante el camino si se llegaba a apartar. Gajeel se puso en marcha después de reír varios segundos más, esta vez a una velocidad constante ingresando atentamente a la carretera pasando entre carro y carro.

Levy sintió el viento chocar contra su cuerpo y por un momento se sintió extrañamente bien. Olvidó que con quien estaba era uno de los responsables de que quisiera olvidar esa etapa de su vida y el hecho de que se podían meter en problemas por ir solo ella protegida con el casco. Al mismo tiempo disfrutaba el cosquilleo que le producía cada curva en el transcurso del camino. Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvieron frente a una casa de dos plantas muy al estilo moderno, Gajeel aparcó frente a la casa y bajó de la moto siendo imitado por Levy la cual dejó el casco encima del asiento al tiempo que peinaba repetidamente su rebelde cabello con las manos y ajustaba su cinta roja para luego seguir los pasos del chico que ya había ingresado a la casa.

Una vez adentro la joven detalló el lugar, era realmente bonito e inesperadamente organizado. Dio un vistazo rápido a la sala y al corredor que debía dar hacia la cocina, dado que el pelinegro la guió sin demora a la habitación. La inseguridad volvió a su cuerpo cuando Gajeel cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. La habitación era amplia y estaba decentemente arreglada, una cama matrimonial con fundas negras adornaba el medio de la recamara. No le dio tiempo de detallar más pues el chico besó su cuello a sus espaldas haciéndola respingar, sintiendo como las manos de él fueron directamente a los botones de su uniforme para liberarlos. Muda y nerviosa se dejó hacer, Gajeel primero le quitó la chaqueta para luego proseguir con la camisa de abajo y terminar despojándola por ultimo de la falda hasta tenerla solo en ropa interior. Le dio vuelta y atacó sus labios con pasión y deseo, no seguiría retrasando lo que anhelaba conseguir de ella, su cuerpo. Entre beso y beso la dirigió hasta la cama recostándola sobre esta para luego él mismo despojarse de su uniforme. Una vez estando con el bóxer como única prenda tomó lugar entre las piernas de la sonrojada peliazul presionando su miembro contra la intimidad de ella sobre la tela.

Levy notó que la excitación del pelinegro se empezó incrementar cuando los besos se volvieron más fogosos y demandantes, su lengua jugueteando libremente dentro de su boca, sus caricias pasaban a ser ásperas, el vaivén de las caderas masculinas se intensificaban sobre su pelvis mientras él intentaba arrancar el rebelde sostén que aun ocultaba sus senos. Cuando lo logró la chica gimió cuando uno de sus senos fue atrapado por la boca del pelinegro, su jadeo se incrementó al tiempo que el chico comenzó a jugar con su pezón con aquella lengua traviesa. Su espalda se arqueó sintiendo otro nivel de placer al momento que se sintió penetrada por un par de dedos mientras aun el muchacho jugueteaba con su otro pezón.

Gajeel subió la mirada para disfrutar del rostro placentero que le ofrecía su acompañante. Los ojos húmedos, seguro por la excitación, sus mejillas rosadas y una mano intentando acallar los gemidos traicioneros que surgían sin su permiso. Se sintió sumamente excitado por aquello, sus dedos se movieron en el interior de ella y al mismo tiempo presionaban su clítoris, pero cuando percibió la respiración agitada de ella y que su interior comenzaba a apretar más sus dedos previó el orgasmo de la chica y detuvo todo movimiento. Levy abrió los ojos buscando los de él, encontrando su mirada rojiza intensa y excitada. Ante su mirada Gajeel se levantó de la cama y la terminó de despojar de la última prenda faltante, haciendo lo mismo con él, dejando al descubierto su imponente pene ya erecto y preparado para la acción.

-Ponte arriba- dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que volvía a la cama y sin darle tiempo de procesar las palabras la sujetó de las caderas y la posicionó encima de su pelvis. Excitado y ansioso por ver como ella misma robaba su virginidad, con una mano guió su pene a la pequeña entrada de ella haciéndola respingar por el contacto –Siéntate poco a poco- Levy se encontraba con las piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo del chico expuesta totalmente y sintiendo la punta de él tocar tocando su intimidad. Nerviosa y sonrojada intentó hacer lo que le ordenó pero un pinchazo de dolor la paralizó.

-Me duele- se quejó en voz alta dispuesta a bajarse de encima de él, pero las fuertes manos en sus caderas se lo impidieron.

-Te dolerá solo al principio. Hazlo- aun sin soltar sus caderas él las atrajo hacia abajo robándole un gemido de dolor –Tienes que relajarte- la chica sentía pequeños pinchazos cuando la punta del pene iba abriéndose paso dentro de ella y de pronto una horrible sensación de escozor se apoderó del área mientras continuaba penetrándola.

-¡Redfox, me duele!- la joven detuvo el movimiento e impidió que él continuara halándola hacia abajo. Gajeel entendiendo que no lograría conseguir nada en un buen rato de esa forma, por lo que de un movimiento rápido quedó ella debajo mientras él, de nueva cuenta, guió con su mano la punta de su pene hasta la entrada de ella comenzando a penetrarla –Detente- a la joven la invadía un dolor que nunca en su vida había experimentado, no era un dolor normal, sentía que le quemaba por dentro provocándole un escozor desesperante –D-Detente, por favor- una lagrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla al tiempo que clavaba fuertemente sus uñas en la espalda del chico en un vano intento de disminuir el dolor.

Gajeel hizo de oídos sordos ante sus suplicas y una vez estuvo dentro de ella complemente se detuvo para darle tiempo de acostumbrarse a su dimensión.

Pasado casi un minuto inició con un ligero movimiento sintiendo como ella se removía debajo intentando alejarlo pero no podía ignorar el placer que estaba experimentando dentro de ella, se sentía apretado y cálido todo el interior de ella envolvía su miembro provocándole una satisfacción única. También estaba el hecho de que sentía que con su pene en el interior estaba borrando cualquier rastro de pureza en ella, se sentía impetuoso, superior; todopoderoso.

Ante cada embestida Levy sentía que le hacía más daño pues la sensación de ardor no daba tregua y de ninguna forma podía ignorarla. Arañó con más fuerza la espalda del chico cuando este aumentó las embestidas al tiempo que ella mordía sus labios para impedir que los gritos que querían surgir desde lo más profundo de su interior lo hicieran. Un par de embestidas más y sintió al pelinegro gruñir al tiempo que pequeños espasmos se dieron en su interior para posteriormente experimentar una sensación de llenura que invadía su intimidad. El Redfox descansó todo su peso sobre la pequeña peliazul mientras salía de su interior para luego rodar hasta un lado de la cama.

-El baño está al final del pasillo- dijo él sin verla a la cara. La Mcgarden con pocas fuerzas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se levantó lentamente, recogiendo todas sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación deseando no volver nunca más.

.

.

.

Nuevamente bienvenidos. Espero hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo, que tardó un poco en llegar, lo sé, pero valdrá la pena la espera a medida que la historia avance. Puede que este sea el capítulo más sombrío de toda la historia y agradecería saber que les pareció. Hubo muchas cosas que quise poner pero me pareció excesivo y suficiente sufrimiento para Levy.

Dejando eso de lado, le doy gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, sobre todo a un Guest muy especial que se emociona mucho por cada actualización. Gracias por dejármelo saber, me da mucho ánimo, y los reviews kilométricos me encantan. Por otro lado, respondiéndole a jailys-sama, por supuesto que es normal que odies a todos, es parte de la esencia de Phantom Lord, ser odiados hasta que comiencen a cambiar pero todo a su tiempo.

Sin nada más que decir, espero disfruten esta actualización. Me disculpo nuevamente por la demora e intentaré actualizar pronto el próximo. Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

**-El baño está al final del pasillo- dijo él sin verla a la cara. La Mcgarden con pocas fuerzas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se levantó lentamente, recogiendo todas sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación deseando no volver nunca más.**

.

.

.

Levy no había podido dejar de llorar desde que salió de la casa del Redfox. Se había bañado y marchado inmediatamente, se sentía ultrajada y la invadía un desasosiego perenne. Llegó a su hogar y el llanto se volvió incontrolable e histérico, quiso llamar a su amiga en busca de un poco de apoyo, sin embargo sabía que esta se encontraba en un viaje escolar el cual había esperado por mucho tiempo y no quería arruinárselo. Recordaba como la había llamado incontables veces para hablarle de los preparativos del dichoso viaje que realizarían en Fairy Tail, mientras que por su parte, la peliazul, perdería su viaje escolar de primer año debido a que en Phantom Lord ya no se organizaban por altercados ocurridos en años anteriores.

Dejando ese recuerdo de lado se volvía a sentir miserable, se dio un baño nuevamente intentado sosegar el llanto y la incomodidad entre las piernas. También estaba consciente de que debía solucionar otro problema, Gajeel se había venido dentro de ella y no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de un embarazo no deseado y poner en peligro el futuro por el que tanto había sacrificado.

Salió del baño y se cambió de ropa y sin importarle el hecho de que ya era de noche salió de su casa una vez más. Estuvo parada afuera de la farmacia por al menos media hora, esperando que estuviera relativamente vacía. De nuevo se sintió triste al darse cuenta que no contaba con nadie en quien apoyarse, se sintió vacía. Cuando se percató de que el dependiente de la farmacia estaba solo entró como un rayo y avergonzada pidió una píldora de emergencia, la cual sin mucho dilema le fue entregada. Ya con el medicamente en su poder salió del lugar directo a su casa y sin pensarlo demasiado tomó la pastilla según las indicaciones y cerró los ojos a la espera de un nuevo día.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Gajeel no la molestó, ni siquiera la volteó a ver.

Al cabo de una semana la peliazul sintió como un peso se le quitó de encima cuando su periodo llegó con normalidad en la fecha estimada. Tranquila y preocupada fueron las palabras que definieron dicha semana pues a los pocos días el chico la volvió a citar, pero por primera vez su regla coincidió con la cita y se pudo librar de esta. El Redfox no había insistido ni pedido más detalles, sin embargo eso no la alivió ni un poco pues estaba claro que el chico pretendía continuar como si nada, aunque ella en ese momento se sintiera otra. Para ese entonces ya había cortado lazos con Rogue, ni le dirigía la palabra, y poco había hablado con Lucy después de su regreso del viaje. Pero Gajeel parecía ser el mismo de siempre, un ser insensible, egoísta y despiadado.

Transcurrió otra semana de incertidumbre hasta que el último día de dicha semana llegó, el día del reencuentro. Desde la mañana el pelinegro le había escrito a su móvil citándola en la misma tienda a dos cuadras de ahí y mientras Levy preparaba el argumento para que él la dejara en paz pasó el día con rapidez. Una vez en aquella esquina el Redfox la hizo esperar, de nuevo, unos quince minutos aproximadamente hasta que hizo acto de presencia. Cuando el joven le pasó su casco ella lo rechazó.

-No iré- habló con firmeza la pequeña peliazul, aunque sus manos estuvieran sudando.

-¿Qué dijiste?- el chico notó la determinación en sus ojos avellana por lo que bajó de la motocicleta sabiendo lo obstinada que a veces podía ser la peliazul, por lo que decidió enfrentarla antes de que se envalentonara. No dejaría que ella se escapara tan fácilmente.

-Escuchaste bien, Redfox. No iré contigo- la chica escupió su apellido dejando mostrar el desprecio que en ese momento sentía por él.

-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Entonces ya estas preparada para afrontar la consecuencias por rechazar el trato?- el muchacho se acercó a ella y bajó el rostro hasta quedar a su altura para mirarla directamente a sus ojos avellana.

-¿Qué más quieres de mi? Ya te di todo- esta no rehuyó a la mirada de él, la sostuvo siempre, pero el chico no parecía querer ceder.

-El trato era que satisficieras mi necesidades- el pelinegro se acercó a su oído y susurró –Y en estos momentos necesito follarte- lo tosco de sus palabras la hicieron sonrojar notablemente, pero esa era la verdad. Desde que la había hecho suya hace casi dos semanas no había podido dejar de pensar en repetirlo y aunque sabía que para ella no fue una experiencia grata, y sería difícil volver a llevarla a la cama, no se rendiría. Haría lo necesario para lograr lo que quería, así tuviera que chantajearla emocionalmente –Pero si estas dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias, está bien- dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de su oído y se enderezaba frente a ella –Pero no puedo asegurar que todo sea mejor que antes- el chico alzó la mano y acarició un mechón de cabello azul al tiempo que ella lo escuchaba sin poder moverse –Este corte te queda mucho mejor que el anterior. Pero puede que ahora las cosas vayan más allá que un cambio de estilo- deslizó sus dedos entre el mechón y se alejó solo unos centímetros. Levy lo observaba sorprendida y paralizada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Entonces tu…-inició la chica pero sentía que se la formaba un nudo en la garganta –Tu les ordenaste que…- se llevó una de sus manos al cabello y lo palpo al tiempo que Gajeel volvía a tomar la palabra.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo nada que ver ahí- mencionó el chico de forma despreocupada –Ellas se obsesionaron contigo y se propusieron hacerte la vida imposible. Nadie sabe realmente por qué. Tal vez por diversión- el pelinegro se volvió a acercar nuevamente mientras ella comenzaba a sentir sus ojos arder y sus piernas debilitarse –Una cosa es segura. Y es que están ansiosas por volver a jugar contigo- Gajeel habló bajo, muy cerca de su rostro –Y solo una cosa las detiene…yo- sonrió al percatarse del ligero temblor de la pequeña -¿Quieres descubrir que juegos nuevos tienen para ti luego de este tiempo libre?- poco a poco estaba logrando lo que quería, intimidarla, y se daba cuenta pues la peliazul lentamente iba perdiendo el color de sus labios. Levy por su parte no lograba mover ni uno de sus músculos, su mente le pedía a gritos que corriera lejos de ese chico, lejos de su presencia y lejos de aquel mundo, pero sencillamente su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ese llamado. Se encontraba pálida ante las suposiciones que hacía el Redfox con tanta seguridad y de solo imaginar a aquellas chicas de nuevo encima de ella su cuerpo temblaba despavorido –Tú decides, muñeca- Gajeel se apartó de Levy y dando media vuelta con una mano en alto se aproximó hacia su motocicleta para seguidamente montarse en esta y luego encender el motor. Levy sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y su corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenado, una vez más estaba entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho, entre la espada y los brazos de un demonio, percatándose que nuevamente seria abrazada por este mientras huía de la puntiaguda espada.

-Espera- solo mencionar esa palabra fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella. Algo se había quebrado. Sabía muy bien que Gajeel era capaz de todo y si decía aquello era porque tal vez él mismo ordenaría que la situación fuera peor, en comparación a lo que ya había vivido, y de solo pensarlo le provocaba escalofrió.

Gajeel la observó fijamente, sonriendo para sus adentros, esperando que ella avanzara hacia él. Levy sintiéndose miserable respiró profundo y caminó hacia su demonio de ojos rojos, tomó el casco y lo ajustó en su cabeza para luego subir al vehículo. Así ambos partieron a un mismo destino.

.

.

.

Una vez en la casa Redfox sin perder el tiempo el chico la guió a su habitación y ahí atacó sus labios sin demora, saboreándola y mordiéndola sin tregua. Había durado días enteros pensando en volver a sentirla bajo su poder, en dominarla y poseerla y ahora que la tenia al frente solo deseaba devorarla entera. La apegó a su cuerpo para que sintiera cuan excitado estaba para luego recostarla en la cama. A Levy por su lado el corazón latía a mil por hora al tiempo que intentaba corresponder al fogoso beso del joven, lo notaba impaciente y su mirada rojiza brillaba por la lujuria, y solo por un momento se sintió deseada. Era casi inmoral pensar aquello ya que sabía a la perfección que aquel muchacho solo jugaba con ella como si se tratara de una muñeca nueva, ella era su mayor distracción en ese momento.

Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la mano de él entre sus piernas, sorprendida ya que no se había detenido a quitarle la ropa antes. Con premura el chico la comenzó a masturbar, sus dedos se movían hábiles entre pliegue y pliegue deteniéndose pocos segundos en su clítoris incitándolo a erguirse y luego continuaba un camino ya trazado hasta la entrada de su vagina haciendo presión en esta sin penetrarla del todo. Varios minutos transcurrieron con la misma dinámica entre sus muslos mientras era besada apasionadamente e inconscientemente sus femeninas caderas se comenzaron a mover manifestando el deseo de intensificar las caricias.

Gajeel rió para sus adentros debido a las reacciones de la peliazul, su cuerpo la traicionaba y él lo sabía muy bien, aprovechándose de ello. Sin ningún aviso la penetró con un par de dedos provocándole un gemido que quedó ahogado en su garganta, sin embargo se sintió satisfecho con la pequeña reacción. Movió con apremio sus dedos dentro de la húmeda intimidad al tiempo que con su lengua incitaba a la de ella seguirle el paso en un baile hipnótico y depravado. Cuando sintió sus dedos lo suficientemente mojados los retiró para incorporarse en la cama y lograr despojar a la joven de sus pequeñas y ya húmedas bragas para luego abrir la mitad de los botones de la chaqueta y camisa femenina para dejar al descubierto un delicado sostén de encaje aguamarina que solo logró excitarlo aun más. Seguidamente, con un poco de inconvenientes, se liberó de sus ropas, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella, sin ningún pudor.

Levy se sonrojó al verlo y detallarlo, como no había hecho nunca. Su cuerpo era grande y estaba bien formado, sus músculos correctamente definidos debido a algún deporte o ejercicio, espalda ancha y brazos fuertes; para su sorpresa tenía el cuerpo libre de tatuajes, solo resaltaban las extensas cicatrices en su brazo derecho y sus numerosos piercings. Su abdomen era plano y bien definido. El sonrojo se intensificó cuando su mirada bajó hasta el miembro masculino al cual solo podía describir con dos palabras: imponente y sugestivo. Notó que el pelinegro liberó su largo cabello que había controlado con una liga negra e inmediatamente se coló entre sus piernas, subiendo un poco más la falda de su uniforme. Automáticamente su nerviosismo creció cuando sintió la punta de su pene haciendo presión en la entrada de su vagina, su cuerpo se tensó y la excitación que pudo haber sentido su cuerpo quedó en el pasado.

Gajeel se detuvo cuando sintió que la lubricación natural que ella había producido desapareció impidiéndole introducirse con facilidad. Previendo el problema con anterioridad se había preparado para ello, estiró su brazo lo suficiente para alcanzar la mesa de noche, al lado de su cama, y abriendo la gaveta tomó de esta lo que a Levy le pareció un tubo de crema. Expectante la chica observó como él colocaba abundante cantidad de aquel líquido transparente sobre sus dedos para luego dirigirlos hacia su pelvis. La peliazul separó sus labios con sorpresa cuando sintió el contacto frio de aquel liquido con su intimidad, los dedos de Gajeel lo introdujeron al tiempo que masajeaba sus bordes. Una vez se lo aplicó a ella puso un poco de lubricante en la punta de su pene para luego recostarse nuevamente entre sus piernas y posicionarse para penetrarla. Lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro sintiendo el interior de ella abrazándolo, causándole un placer desmesurado.

-Relájate- ordenó ronco cuando la Mcgarden soltó un quejido de molestia. Levy volvía a sentir las repetidas punzadas y la sensación de ardor recorrer su interior. La molestia aumentó cuando Gajeel empezó el movimiento de sus caderas, primero lento pero luego a un ritmo raudo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, una sensación extraña invadió su vientre mientras las embestidas iban en aumento; una sensación como si estuviera presionando su vejiga repetidas veces, un tanto desesperante pero placentera a la vez. Poco a poco la molestia fue sustituida por aquella sensación que cada vez se hacía más indescriptible, sentía el miembro de Gajeel llenar su interior, el cual en algunas ocasiones salía completamente para luego penetrarla de golpe.

El Redfox se estimulaba repetidas veces sacando y metiendo su miembro, disfrutando la sensación apretada que le regalaba a la punta de su pene la pequeña entrada de la chica. También se percató de que ella poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la dimensión de su miembro y parecía estar experimentando algo de placer. Sintió su ego agrandarse por aquel simple hecho, por lo que sus embestidas se hicieron más enérgicas y apasionadas acercándolo cada vez más a un orgasmo inminente. Sin embargo, reacio a culminar aun, abandonó el cuerpo de la joven bajo él y se alejó atrayéndola consigo y con sus manos y su cuerpo consiguió voltearla y que ella se irguiera sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos y, sin perder tiempo, se posicionó a sus espaldas.

Cuando Levy se notó en aquella posición quiso protestar, pero antes de que dijera algo, o se moviera siquiera, Gajeel se introdujo en ella de forma rápida y sin vacilar, haciéndola gemir sonoramente de dolor y a la vez de placer. El chico sujetó la cadera femenina con firmeza y la embistió vigoroso una y otra vez sintiendo su lujuria en aumento al verla de espaldas a él, con su intimidad al aire, aun con el uniforme puesto. Conteniendo gemidos roncos apretujó las nalgas de ella con fuerza entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que la hacía gemir introduciendo en totalidad su pene aprovechando el mayor acceso que aquella posición le brindaba.

-Gime- ordenó al tiempo que se encimaba y alcanzaba los pechos de ellas asomándolos fuera del brasier –Gime mi nombre- le susurró en el oído entre jadeos. Levy abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó abrumada intentado volver el rostro para observarlo pero Gajeel aumentó las arremetidas contra su pelvis haciéndola jadear con más fuerza.

-Gime- un golpe secó se escuchó entre las respiraciones aceleradas y el sonido acuoso que el choque de sus cuerpos producía. Levy gimió ante la nalgada que le propinó el chico, fue un golpe certero y con fuerza moderada, solo buscando incitarla y vaya que lo había logrado. La peliazul sintió su rostro caliente al percatarse que aquel impacto la había excitado ante tal situación mientras sentía que el chico aun sujetaba con fuerza la nalga que había sido asaltada –Gime- volvió a oír la orden del pelinegro que esta vez dirigió la mano hacia su ya hinchado clítoris comenzando a estimularlo nuevamente haciéndola perder la poca cordura que aún conservaba.

-G-Gajeel- gimió sonoramente ante el placer que estaba experimentando, sin embargo el nombre del pelinegro entre sus labios se le hacía extraño. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre solamente y hacerlo justo en aquella situación, ella en cuatro con él penetrándola, no la ayudaba a acostumbrarse. De la nada sintió otro gemido surgir más fuerte que el anterior debido a los insistentes dedos del chico entre sus pliegues provocándole una lubricidad indecente al mismo tiempo que sentía su miembro moverse vigoroso en su interior –Gajeel- otro gemido brotó cuando el placer se intensifico. La sensación de ser penetrada por otra cosa que no fueran un par de dedos la embelesaba de forma tal que la obnubiló.

Una nueva sensación de placer apremió cuando sintió pequeños espasmos en su interior pero su cuerpo experimentó el descontento cuando Gajeel se retiró de ella. La peliazul se percató de que un líquido viscoso salía de su interior y entendió lo que había sucedido, y por un segundo agradeció el hecho de haber tenido la suficiente valentía para comprar una caja de píldoras anticonceptivas, las cuales había iniciado cuando estuvo en los primeros días de su periodo.

El chico se alejó de ella sin ningún deje de arrepentimiento, ya lo suficientemente satisfecho. Levy ratificó para sí el hecho de que ella solo era una herramienta de placer ante los ojos de él y que no estaba mínimamente interesado o preocupado en regalarle un mísero momento de placer.

-Por cierto, ¿sigues jugueteando con Cheney?- preguntó de forma casual el Redfox mientras se colocaba su bóxer y despejaba su rostro de los rebeldes cabellos que se encontraban adheridos por el sudor. Levy lo miró de forma desaprobatoria.

-No es algo de tu incumbencia- dijo sin dar más detalles de su pasada relación con Rogue al tiempo que devolvía la mirada al frente y comenzaba a abotonar su camisa.

-No lo es- continuó el chico con una sonrisa en los labios observándola fijamente –Pero tal vez te interese ver esto- la peliazul volteó, siendo superada por la curiosidad, encontrándose con la amplia sonrisa jocosa del pelinegro, el cual después de atraer su atención se aproximó a sus pantalones, levantándolos del piso, para luego volver a dejarlos en el olvido después de sacar de estos su celular. Ante la mirada avellana de su acompañante accedió a la galería multimedia del aparato, encontrando rápidamente el archivo de su interés, al tiempo que se acercaba a la joven presionando reproducir mientras le entregaba en las manos el aparato.

Levy sujetó indecisa el móvil y observó el video que se mostraba en la pantalla. En el estaban dos personas completamente desnudas sobre una colchoneta, gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban a todo volumen mientras el video se continuaba reproduciendo.

-Gihee- la risa de Gajeel se escuchó por lo alto divirtiéndose con las expresiones de la chica -Lo reconoces ¿no es así?- Levy dirigió la mirada hacia el pelinegro y luego la devolvió a la pantalla del celular, la cara del chico se veía lejana pero aun así se distinguían algunas facciones junto a un cabello largo en una cola alta, negro y plata. La joven tragó saliva sintiendo un nudo en la garganta –No es la primera vez que hace estos videos- mencionó el chico notando que la peliazul no despegaba la mirada del aparato probablemente intentando asimilar el hecho –En secundaria también lo hacía. Eso es lo que busca de casi todas las chicas- y con esas últimas palabras salió de la habitación, dispuesto a darse un buen baño, dejando sola a la Mcgarden. Levy miró fijamente la imagen de aquellas dos personas que se encontraban teniendo sexo y después de unos minutos cerró el video al confirmar que sin duda eran Rogue junto a una compañera de su clase y la de Gajeel.

.

Gajeel se metió debajo de la ducha dejando que el agua recorriera libremente su cuerpo completamente, relajándolo. Aun sonreía por el video que le había mostrado a la peliazul, bajando del posible altar al Cheney, que era todo menos un santo. Por otro, luego de regocijarse por aquello, cerró los ojos rememorando los hechos ocurridos unos minutos antes sobre su cama, sintiendo que volvería a excitarse en cualquier minuto si no se controlaba. Con Levy el placer de tener sexo era diferente, pues con las chicas con las que solía acostarse le abrían las piernas fácilmente no solo a él sino también a cualquier otro idiota y no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo por unas cualquieras, aunque fueran hermosas y con cuerpos majestuosos, siempre utilizaba protección. Mientras que con la Mcgarden había aprovechado el hecho de que fuera virgen para poseerla libremente sin preocupación; disfrutando como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Además de satisfacerse sin restricciones estaba el hecho de lo pura e inocente que llegaba a ser la joven, tentándolo a cada segundo y aumentando su deseo de corromperla. Abrió los ojos de golpe intentando controlarse evitando rememorar los gemidos de la chica con su nombre entre sus labios carnosos. Aquel hecho le había gustado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Levy se levantaba de su cama con pesadez, sintiéndose un poco adolorida, pero nada que no pudiera sobrellevar, y con unas pequeñas ojeras adornando su mirada avellana. La noche anterior no había podido descansar bien recordando el video que Gajeel le enseñó, no pudiendo asimilar fácilmente que Rogue fuera aquella clase de chico. Aunque odiara al Redfox creía en sus palabras, pues el video se encontraba en un buen ángulo mostrando mayormente a la chica por lo que se notaba que había sido grabado con aquella intención. También estaba el hecho de que el Cheney fue particularmente amable con ella, aun en el ambiente arisco que Phantom Lord le regaló en sus primeros meses. Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto no dejándola descansar tranquilamente.

Otra razón por la que no había podido tener un sueño tranquilo era los sucesos de la tarde anterior. Gajeel había sido, a su parecer, un poco más considerado con ella al momento de intimar y aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, luego de unos minutos de molestia e incomodidad, había comenzado a disfrutar. La peliazul se llevó ambas manos ocultando su sonrojado rostro intentado despejar aquellos pensamientos insanos, sentía que se volvería loca y no se entendía a sí misma. Aquel chico de ojos carmesí la estaba prácticamente chantajeando y, técnicamente, la forzó a relacionarse de forma sexual con él y aun así, a pesar de que no sentía ninguna atracción especial por el chico y mucho menos una conexión sentimental, en cierto punto llegaba a disfrutar muchos de esos episodios. Quiso creer que eran sus instintos que la envolvían, pero ciertamente debía haber algo mal en ella que no estaba notando.

Sin demasiadas ganas de continuar dándole vueltas al asunto se duchó para luego preparar el desayuno y su almuerzo de ese día. Una vez acabó y se vistió como correspondía, sin demora emprendió camino al lugar a donde menos quería ir. Tomó el autobús para evitar llegar tarde, a pesar de que podía ir caminando, llegando a su destino en unos minutos. Se adentró en las instalaciones a paso rápido llegando a su aula y encontrándose a la mayoría de sus compañeros ya en sus lugares. Atravesó el salón directo hacia su puesto, pero antes de sentarse se percató de una mirada rojiza la cual sintió que caló en ella. Sus miradas se encontraron por breves segundos pero inmediatamente apartó sus ojos de él y se sentó en su lugar dándole la espalda, aun sintiendo una mirada intensa en su espalda. La clase correspondiente inició con premura logrando distraerla por completo de la sensación de sentirse observaba.

Sin embargo, algo que ambos desconocían era el hecho de que un par de ojos ajenos detallaba y tomaba nota de todos sus movimientos.

.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Levy se encontraba en su ya designada esquina del jardín haciendo todo lo posible por no toparse con cierto pelinegro poseedor de una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz, aunque cabía destacar que cuando Levy rompió lazos él no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por volver a acercársele. Intentando no darle más importancia al chico distrajo sus pensamientos leyendo un grueso libro el cual había encontrado hace días en una de las cajas de la mudanza que aun no desempacaba, sin embargo su paz se vio rota por el vibrar de su celular.

- _Nos vemos frente a la tienda en la hora libre_ \- era Gajeel citándola nuevamente al ya conocido lugar de encuentro. En la mañana durante la primera clase se les notificó que tendrían la ultima hora libre debido a que el docente de dicha hora se encontraba indispuesto, y que podrían irse temprano o iniciar actividades de los clubes, para los que estuvieran en ellos. La chica volvió a ver la pantalla de su móvil y suspiró devolviendo su atención al libro entre sus manos, aunque sus pensamientos quedaron entre aquellas palabras.

La hora pasó veloz y la última actividad del día para su clase llegó a su fin. Con premura organizó sus cosas y partió al punto de encuentro un par de cuadras más allá de Phantom Lord. Una vez ahí entró a la tienda sabiendo que Gajeel tardaría unos minutos más en llegar, en la espera de que la calle se despejara, aunque en esta ocasión era diferente puesto que solo su clase había tenido la dicha de salir temprano. De igual forma ojeó la tienda llena de dulces, comida, algunas revistas y cosas variadas; terminó distrayéndose con una revista de moda actual recordando a su amiga Lucy con la cual tenía un tiempo sin hablar bien. Transcurridos varios minutos, cuando el dependiente la empezó a ver sospechoso, decidió comprar una bebida y esperar afuera al pelinegro.

Ya habían transcurrido los quince minutos que usualmente tardaba en llegar pero aun no había rastro de él. Levy terminó la bebida con paciencia y volvió a comprobar la hora en la pantalla de su móvil extrañándole la tardanza del chico por lo que decidió esperar un poco más.

Treinta minutos habían pasado y ella continuaba ahí parada. Ya hastiada de esperar tomó su celular dispuesta a escribirle al Redfox para irse inmediatamente.

- _¿Dónde estás?_ \- escribió con agilidad y le dio enviar. Sorpresivamente no tuvo que esperar ni un minuto cuando el celular vibró en sus manos.

- _No pude ir, surgió algo que tengo que hacer_ \- al leer el texto Levy sintió que un tic despertaba en su ojo derecho. Irritada contestó de mala gana, solo por costumbre de devolver el mensaje.

- _Pudiste avisar, sigo aquí como una tarada_ \- nuevamente en poco tiempo el aparato vibró en sus manos y cuando leyó el contenido del texto quiso aventarlo contra el suelo furiosa.

- _No me vi obligado a ello, pitufo_ \- cuando pensaba en responderle de forma violenta y mandarlo a los mil demonios el celular volvió a vibrar con otro mensaje entrante – _Y ya eres medio tarada_ \- la chica supo bien que seguramente en ese preciso momento Gajeel estuviera muerto de la risa con ella, sintiendo ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

- _Eres despreciable_ \- finalizó la conversación con un insulto no tan violento como hubiera querido, pero tampoco era costumbre enviar maldiciones por celular. Luego se dispuso a caminar en dirección a su hogar entre molesta y feliz por no haber tenido que reunirse ese día con aquel ser.

.

.

.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Gajeel la dejó plantada frente a la tienda y desde entonces el chico no le había vuelto a escribir, pareciendo de verdad ocupado en algo. Sin embargo, ella no le había prestado real atención al asunto puesto que ya a, más o menos, cuatro meses para finalizar el año escolar las clases para los exámenes finales habían dado inicio y tratando de enfocarse en estas para no disminuir ni un poco su promedio dejó de prestar atención a cualquier cosa que la distrajera. La peliazul tomaba nota de todo lo que dijera el profesor en clases, igualmente preguntando cualquier duda que tuviese para luego irse directo a casa a repasar y estudiar lo visto ese día, en ello consistía su rutina. A pesar que veía a sus compañeros de curso bastante relajados y no especialmente atentos a las clases ella si se lo estaba tomando en serio, cada vez veía más cercano su ingreso a Fairy Tail junto a su vida escolar deseada.

A pesar de ello supo que su rutina se vería interrumpida cuando en la noche recibió un mensaje inesperado del Redfox notificándole que al día siguiente después de clase quería encontrarse con ella. Se le hacía extraño que el chico le avisara con una noche de anticipación pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia a ese hecho. Esa noche estudió un poco más intentando abarcar lo que quería repasar el día de mañana por si llegaba demasiado cansada. Ante eso se sonrojó notablemente y cubrió su rostro, aunque estuviera sola en su habitación.

.

Al día siguiente el encuentro con el pelinegro se dio sin demora alguna y como ya era costumbre se fueron juntos en la motocicleta a la casa del chico. Una vez ahí y sin perder tiempo Gajeel la atajó desde que ingresaron a la casa llevándola entre beso y beso hasta su habitación. Sin tanta prisa la desnudó completamente, al igual que a él, y una vez entre sus piernas la penetró con pasión. Una molestia volvió a invadir a la peliazul pero esta vez desapareció rápidamente entre cada embestida. Gajeel la besaba profundamente sin darle respiro al tiempo que la hacía suspirar cada cuanto.

Por un momento el pelinegro rompió su unión y cambió de posición, obligando a la chica estar arriba de él. Levy se sonrojó fuertemente al verse expuesta y ser la que tendría que moverse, aunque no tuviera idea de cómo hacerlo. Ignorando la mirada lujuriosa del chico, ya con sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo masculino, se elevó un poco sujetando con pudor el miembro erecto de él guiándolo hasta su entrada para poco a poco ir descendiendo sobre este. Sintió una intensa corriente de placer que le erizó los vellos cuando tuvo adentro por completo el miembro del chico. Él le sujetó el trasero y la incitó a moverse encima, ella se equilibró colocando sus manos en el sólido pecho del pelinegro y con su guía inició un lento movimiento de caderas sintiéndose sumamente excita ya que al mismo tiempo estimulaba su clítoris contra la pelvis masculina.

Por otro lado Gajeel no perdía detalle del rostro de la chica. Se encontraba roja hasta las orejas pero aun así tenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando la posición en la que se encontraba, con sus labios entreabiertos jadeando. Bajó su vista hacia sus senos, redondos y firmes, y los estrujó entre sus manos provocándole un gemido libidinoso. El Redfox sentía que lo estaba volviendo loco con sus sonidos y su movimiento lento e inexperto que a pesar de todo le estaba provocando un placer intenso. Sus manos volvieron de los senos de ella a su trasero apretándolo con fuerza y para su sorpresa la joven se inclinó recostando sus senos sobre su pecho, así dándole, inconscientemente, mayor libertad para apretujar sus nalgas.

-G-Gajeel- soltó inconscientemente la chica con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados intentando acelerar el movimiento de sus caderas. El muchacho estuvo a punto del orgasmo con aquel gemido repentino y lleno de excitación, pero se controló con el deseo de continuar disfrutando aquella erótica escena. Levy por su parte se sentía abrumada por todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando y sin tener ganas de luchar contra su raciocinio se entregó a la concupiscencia. Aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas intentado seguir con un ritmo constante sintiendo como todos sus sentidos se nublaban y solo quedaba el placer.

-Mierda- un quejido ronco de parte del Redfox llamó la atención de la peliazul que abrió los ojos y observó fijamente el rostro del chico que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, un casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas, tal vez provocado por la excitación; y de vez en cuando dejaba salir un gruñido. Levy sonrió ante el hecho de que era ella la que le estaba provocando dicha satisfacción y que también estaba bajo su control, haciéndola sentir dominante. Aun con sus pechos unidos y sus cuerpos cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor la chica disminuyó el movimiento de sus caderas volviéndolo lento y tortuoso para ambos pero igualmente libidinoso. Gajeel abrió los ojos y al encontrarla tan cerca de su rostro la besó como si no hubiera mañana. Luego de varios minutos extasiándose con los labios femeninos, mordiéndolos y jugando con su lengua, se percató de que ella quería torturarlo con el lento, pero continuo, movimiento de sus caderas. Entonces la sujetó firme de las caderas, inmovilizándola, y levantando y retrayendo su pelvis la comenzó a penetrar repetidas veces aun debajo de ella.

Levy sintió que el placer aumentó abruptamente con las embestidas del Redfox y ya sintiéndose sobreexcitada se deshizo del agarre del chico y reinició el movimiento de sus caderas rápido y sensual. A los pocos segundos sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse y un fuerte cosquilleo, similar al vértigo, invadir su vientre bajo. Al poco tiempo sintió una sensación de intenso placer y satisfacción explotar por todo su cuerpo haciéndola arquear la espalda y liberando un gemido hondo. Estaba experimentando un orgasmo, el primero desde que había perdido su virginidad, y entendía que fue gracias a que ella controló los movimientos y se dio placer a sí misma. El chico disfrutó del orgasmo de la Mcgarden sintiendo como las paredes de su vagina abrazaban su pene entre los espasmos haciéndolo obtener su propio orgasmo dentro de la misma, eyaculando con fuerza.

La chica sintió como sus músculos se relajaron y lentamente se bajó de encima del chico quedando unida a él, por unos segundos, por medio de un hilo de semen que desapareció al instante que se alejó del cuerpo del moreno. Mientras tanto Gajeel aun disfrutando de la placentera sensación que le proporcionaba el orgasmo, observó a la peliazul ponerse de pie para ir en busca de sus ropas, deleitándose de paso con la vista que el trasero femenino le regalaba.

-Te mueves bien a pesar de ser tan enana- el chico decidió molestarla desde la comodidad de su cama, riendo al lograr sacarle un sonrojo bastante notorio ante su comentario.

-Cierra la boca, Redfox- la chica intentó sonar amenazadora, sin embargo no pudo aguantarle la mirada ni por un segundo. Continuó su labor de vestirse tratando de olvidar las palabras del chico. Por otro lado, Gajeel sintió una extraña sensación al escuchar su apellido salir de los labios de la joven, recordando cómo minutos antes ella había estado gimiendo su nombre de una forma tan sensual que si continuaba recordando podría excitarse nuevamente. Para despejar su mente se levantó y haciendo lo mismo que Levy comenzó a vestirse.

En pocos minutos ambos estuvieron como si nada hubiera sucedido, ignorando el desastre de las sabanas revueltas y el ambiente a sexo que poseía el cuarto en ese momento. Levy sujetó con fuerza su maletín y decidida salió de la habitación sintiéndose seguida por el pelinegro, caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal y una vez estuvo cerca extendió la mano para tomar la perilla, sin embargo, antes de lograrlo la puerta se abrió mostrando en la entrada a un hombre alto vestido de traje, de cabello corto, rubio platinado, y ojos de azul eléctrico que la dejaron hipnotizada durante unos segundos.

-Buenas tardes- habló el hombre frente a ella, saludándola un tanto extrañado.

-B-Buenas tardes- Levy saliendo de su trance se apresuró a saludar a aquel imponente hombre.

-¿Eres amiga de Gajeel?- preguntó haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras detallaba a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente - Es extraño que traiga gente a casa- dijo bastante animado el mayor –Yo soy Metalicana, el padre de Gajeel. Un placer-

¡Buenas a todos! Disculpen la demora para este capítulo, se me acumularon demasiadas cosas y no tuve chance. Pero aquí está la actualización. Espero que lo disfruten y tengan paciencia con Gajeel, ya le tocará sufrir jajaja. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenida, como siempre. Sin más que decir, les deseo un feliz día.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Eres amiga de Gajeel? Es extraño que traiga gente a casa- dijo bastante animado, ante sus ojos, el mayor –Yo soy Metalicana, el padre de Gajeel. Un placer- aun sin moverse de su sitio la peliazul, sorprendida, estrechó la mano que el padre de su compañero le había ofrecido.

-No avisaste que venias- mencionó el pelinegro, el cual se encontraba detrás de la pequeña chica. Su padre lo observó durante un par de segundos y luego volvió su atención hacia la joven.

-¿Gustas tomar algo antes de irte?- ofreció amablemente el hombre ignorando totalmente el comentario de su hijo.

-Oh, no, no. Muchas gracias- se negó sonrojada la peliazul al tiempo que movía su cabeza y sus manos frente a ella, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a Metalicana al interior de la casa –Me iba yendo en este momento-

-¿Estás segura?- el hombre observó como la chica asintió con la cabeza y como un ligero, y gracioso sonrojo, adornaba sus mejillas.

-Ella se va- intervino Gajeel dando un paso delante de la puerta al tiempo que señalaba con el pulgar hacia el exterior. Un par de ojos azul eléctrico lo observaron con reproche.

-Está bien. Sera en otra ocasión entonces- el amable hombre dirigió una sonrisa a la chica y fue en ese momento en el que Levy percibió ciertas similitudes en aquellos rasgos. Si bien el color de ojos y cabello diferían con el de Gajeel, los rasgos entre padre e hijo eran muy similares. La forma de sus ojos, la sonrisa, su nariz y se atrevería a decir que hasta sus labios se parecían. También se sorprendió, al detallar el rostro del mayor, que sus orejas se encontraban perforadas al igual que las de Gajeel. Contrastando la apariencia rebelde que ello le daba con el traje negro que portaba –Fue un placer…- las palabras del hombre la sacaron del ensimismamiento que la invadió por escasos segundos, notando que aquella oración había quedado a medias adrede y comprendiendo la razón respondió con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Levy. El placer fue mío- la chica se sintió de forma grata ante el agradable trato de aquel hombre, tan contrastante al de Gajeel. Luego de una pequeña reverencia salió de la casa sin mirar atrás aun con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Se ve agradable- comentó el rubio viendo por donde se había marchado la chica. Gajeel gruñó por lo bajo y sin dirigirle la palabra se marchó a su habitación.

.

.

.

Gajeel mientras más pensaba, más se frustraba consigo mismo. Desde el último encuentro con Levy se había percatado de algo que no le agradaba en absoluto y aquello era el hecho de que le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado el sexo con la pequeña chica. Se había atrapado a sí mismo pensando en nuevas posiciones o rememorando anteriores encuentros y eso era bastante extraño en él, puesto que acostumbraba a tener relaciones sexuales y luego olvidarse por completo de la mujer que poseía. Sin embargo el cuerpo de Levy se le estaba haciendo adictivo, su estrechez, su calidez y sus gemidos. Su nombre entre los labios de la chica lo excitaban de forma automática y su rostro sonrojado le provocaba devorar su alma pura.

Todo aquello no le gustaba para nada. No pensaba depender de nadie nunca y mucho menos de una mujer tan simple como ella. Por ello intentó poner una distancia entre ellos, decidió que la buscaría solo cuando ya no pudiera resistir ante sus deseos. Sin embargo, se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que esperaba. Solo transcurrieron dos días desde su último encuentro y ya sentía que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que la tomara en cualquier momento.

Fracasado, así se sentía en aquel momento, faltando menos de media hora para culminar las clases, cuando tomó el móvil entre sus manos y con dedos agiles escribió un mensaje de texto dirigido a la peliazul que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia prestando real atención a la clase que les era impartida. Cuando sonó la campana fue el primero en salir del aula dispuesto a conseguir aquella llave que les otorgaría un poco de privacidad.

.

Levy se encontraba totalmente concentrada en las palabras del catedrático cuando sintió el celular vibrar en su bolsillo y automáticamente supo que Gajeel había vuelto a citarla. Intentó ignorar el hecho hasta que culminó la clase, apuntó en su cuaderno todo lo que se encontraba en la pizarra y admiró la cantidad de notas y observaciones que tenia este, dejando en claro que tenía mucho por estudiar en esa semana si no quería retrasarse con respecto a las otras materias.

Luego de ordenar y guardar sus pertenencias se dispuso a leer el mensaje que cierto chico le había enviado minutos antes. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que no la había citado en la tienda de siempre, sino en el aula del tercer piso que desde hacía un tiempo no usaban, por lo que se sonrojó automáticamente al entender que esta vez irían mas allá dentro del instituto. Mientras intentaba calmar su acalorado rostro sus compañeros de clase salían del aula de forma animada, dejándola casi sola en pocos minutos. Cuando se percató de ello se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida solo para encontrarse con Gajeel de brazos cruzados recostado de la pared al lado de la puerta.

-Sígueme- fue lo único que pronunció el chico antes de emprender camino hacia otra dirección a la que ella conocía, pero sin ganas de dirigirle la palabra en los pasillos de Phantom Lord se dispuso a seguirlo en silencio a una distancia prudente. Caminaron por el primer piso hasta una puerta de madera oscura, la cual se abrió con facilidad cuando el Redfox introdujo la llave perteneciente a esta. Levy conocía bien el aula, era el laboratorio de química que habían usado numerosas veces durante el año escolar. A paso lento ingresó al lugar siguiendo al pelinegro, el cual ya había entrado, sin saber que estaban siendo observados por un par de ojos curiosos a la distancia.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó nerviosa la chica cuando su compañero aseguró la puerta con llave.

-Mi padre está en casa- mencionó con desdén para luego continuar- Y la otra aula ya está siendo usada, gihee- Levy se sonrojó ante esas palabras, entendiendo entonces que no solo ellos utilizaban aquel depósito para cosas indebidas, y por un momento se sintió asqueada. Gajeel la observó unos minutos ahí parada en el medio del laboratorio, entre las largas mesas, viendo a un punto ciego perdida entre sus pensamientos. Sin demora se acercó a ella y sujetándola por los hombros acercó el rostro a sus rosados labios, pero en el último momento los evitó apuntando hacia su cuello. La chica que había notado la cercanía cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios, sin embargo los abrió con sorpresa cuando el chico tocó su cuello en vez de su boca. Reprimió un quejido cuando sintió los dientes del Redfox clavarse en su piel sin misericordia al tiempo que sentía sus fuertes manos despojarla de sus bragas sin perder el tiempo.

Luego de dejarla sin ropa interior debajo de su falda, Gajeel desabotonó la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme femenino para lograr introducir sus manos entre el sostén, esta vez blanco, y apretar los redondos y exquisitos senos de su acompañante al tiempo que seguía devorando su cuello y repartiendo marcas por la nívea piel.

-¡Ah! Redfox- Levy intentó separarlo con fuerza cuando la succión en su cuello se hizo más fuerte, pero solo logró apartarlo unos centímetros que luego recuperó sin demasiado esfuerzo –Espera- lejos de lograr calmarlo lo excitó inconscientemente. El chico sintió arder su parte baja y sin ganas de esperarse la tomó fuertemente de los hombros obligándola a darse vuelta y la recostó en una mesa de experimentos cercana, de espaldas a él –Gajeel, detente- exclamó la joven al verse inmovilizada contra la larga mesa mientras sentía que el chico subía su falda dejando al descubierto su desnudez. Estaba dispuesta a protestar de nuevo cuando un par de dedos penetrándola la dejaron sin aliento, él la comenzó a masturbar hábilmente haciéndola sentir húmeda en pocos minutos, aun en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo, pitufo?- el chico recostó su peso sobre ella y se acercó a su oído aun acariciando sus pliegues con los dedos escuchándola jadear en silencio lo cual aumentó su excitación. Quiso torturarla un poco más pero su miembro pedía a gritos algo de atención, por lo que bajó el cierre del pantalón y lo liberó del bóxer, sacándolo erecto al exterior, y sin esperar extrajo sus dedos del interior de la chica y la penetró con su pene con afán. Levy gimió por la impresión sintiendo como el chico iniciaba las embestidas con vehemencia al tiempo que sentía su interior lleno y cálido.

El pelinegro la sujetó de la nuca de forma dominante y posesiva y a la vez aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas cuando la sintió jadear con más fuerza. Tenerla así contra una mesa poseyéndola a sus espaldas y en el laboratorio del instituto lo estaba excitando más de lo que pudiera imaginar, y al también sentirse bien recibido en el interior de ella lo hacía querer poseerla con más fuerza. Dirigió su mano libre hacia el clítoris ya erecto y lo masajeó de forma circular sin detener el movimiento de su pelvis robándole un par de suspiros a la chica.

Levy percibía como sus ojos se humedecían por la excitación y su mente quedaba en blanco lentamente. Se encontraba excitada con las caricias que le proporcionaba el chico pero también por el agarre posesivo de este, por la situación y el lugar. Nuevamente experimentaba una sensación de placer ante lo prohibido y lo mal visto socialmente. De un momento a otro un sonoro gemido se escapó de su garganta provocándole un sonrojo, pero sin dejar de disfrutar las sensaciones que aquel perverso chico le producía.

-Si gimes fuerte nos oirán- el pelinegro volvió a posar su peso en el pequeño cuerpo de la chica para susurrarle de cerca pero sin detener ninguno de sus movimientos –No quieres eso ¿O sí?- sin previo aviso le propinó una impetuosa nalgada a lo cual la joven gimió de nueva cuenta. Ante la reacción de ella, Gajeel dejó de darle atención al pequeño botón y apretó entre sus manos el trasero de la chica para luego darle otra palmada con fuerza moderada.

-Gajeel, detente- rogó avergonzada la Mcgarden sintiéndose al borde del éxtasis, pero no quería demostrarle a él que aquello le proporcionaba cierto placer. Sin embargo, su rostro cambió de expresión cuando notó que el Redfox abandonó su cuerpo y se apartó, por lo que ella se incorporó sobre la mesa y se volvió para buscar su mirada. Una carcajada le explotó en el rostro haciéndola sonrojar violentamente.

-Deberías ver tu cara- se carcajeó libremente el pelinegro mientras ella no sabía donde ocultar su avergonzado rostro, atinando solo a bajar su mirada –No deberías pedir que me detenga si no es lo que quieres- esta vez se acercó a ella con voz seria pero aun con una sonrisa en los labios, la volvió a apegar de la mesa y ayudándola a elevar sus piernas la sentó sobre esta para luego, sin ningún tapujo, penetrarla, haciéndolos sentir una corriente a ambos con esta acción. Dando inicio a las embestidas que les proporcionaba un exquisito placer, viéndolo reflejado en el rostro de ella que intentaba esconder contra su pecho a la vez que lo sostenía de los hombros.

Gajeel dio paso libre a su lujuria y a todos los sentires del momento, de forma egoísta, y sin restringirse disfrutó de un intenso orgasmo al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir su esencia dentro de la intimidad de la peliazul, que desconcertada abría sus ojos avellana. Ella a diferencia de él no había llegado al éxtasis. Sintiéndose frustrada cuando el pelinegro salió de su interior se bajó de la mesa y comenzó a arreglar su uniforme sin decir palabra para luego salir del laboratorio a paso rápido sin esperar por el chico.

.

.

.

Levy se percató que desde esa última vez algo había cambiado. Gajeel no la besaba, siquiera se acercaba a su rostro. De cierta forma aquello aliviaba a la peliazul debido a que no se sentía obligada a corresponderle y mucho menos transmitirle algún sentimiento que no poseía. Sin embargo, al momento del sexo se sentía vacio, sin ninguna conexión. Cada vez se sentía más como un juguete que como una persona manteniendo una relación sexual. Al Redfox no le importaba lo más mínimo sus sentires y ella muy bien notó la obvia barrera que él estaba poniendo entre ellos.

Pero aquello era algo que la hacía enfurecer, pues sospechaba que el pelinegro creía que ella podría llegar a sentir algo por él, siendo aquello ridículo. Ella no poseía más que resentimiento hacia él y era algo que no iba a cambiar, estaba segura.

Durante las próximas semanas, en las que había ocurrido uno que otro encuentro entre ambos, se había enfocado en estudiar fuertemente mentalizada en aprobar los exámenes finales con la mayor calificación y nada podía evitarlo, ni siquiera las distracciones que el moreno le proporcionaba.

Ese día, sorpresivamente, después de clase se fueron a la casa de pelinegro. Su padre que había llegado de viaje no les había permitido usar el lugar para la intimidad pero en ese momento parecía volver a estar ausente. Levy se volvió a sentir frustrada cuando el chico se vino dentro de ella sin siquiera pensar en su satisfacción. La chica se vistió lentamente repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquello acabaría pronto, el se aburriría de ella o simplemente acabaría el año escolar y por fin seria libre nuevamente.

Por su parte, el Redfox sabía muy bien que ella quedaba insatisfecha, pues los orgasmos de la fémina se podían contar con una mano. Pero se repetía a sí mismo que ese no era su problema, ella había hecho el trato para satisfacerlo a él, no al revés. Con su rojiza e intensa mirada la observó en silencio mientras se cambiaba, luego ambos salieron de la habitación y fue entonces que un ruido llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-Hola, Levy- la chica se sonrojó ante la presencia de Metalicana, que la saludaba desde el pasillo de la entrada.

-B-Buenas tardes, Redfox-san- hizo una pequeña reverencia incapaz de ocultar sus nervios, preguntándose si aquel hombre los había logrado oír cuando minutos antes se encontraban teniendo relaciones.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- la voz hostil del pelinegro se alzó a las espaldas de la chica al tiempo que adelantaba sus pasos, tal vez pensando lo mismo que ella.

-Acabo de llegar. Traje comida, Gehee- mencionó el rubio al tiempo que levantaba ambos brazos sosteniendo un par de bolsas. Levy sonrió inconscientemente al notar una similitud en la particular risa del hombre -¿Te quedas a comer hoy?- convidó el hombre dirigiéndose con amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias pero- las palabras de la joven fueron interrumpidas por la voz irritada de Gajeel.

-Ella ya se va- sentenció el chico intentando dejar hasta ahí la conversación.

-Nada de eso- cortó a tiempo el afable hombre con una sonrisa en los labios –Traje suficiente para todos- los ojos azul eléctrico se anclaron en los marrones de la chica, cautivándola con su color y forma.

-Entonces con gusto acepto su invitación- dijo la peliazul sintiendo que sería descortés volver a rechazar al Redfox mayor una vez más, después de todo estaba siendo agradable con ella. Sin embargo, la rojiza mirada de Gajeel cayó sobre ella a lo que solo atinó seguir al rubio que se encaminó hacia la cocina, intentando ignorar la insistente mirada a sus espaldas.

-Toma asiento- el ojiazul le indicó amablemente donde sentarse a lo que ella cedió sin rechistar siendo seguida por el pelinegro, el cual se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa de comedor. Metalicana sacó la comida de las bolsas y luego de buscar los platos suficientes fue sirviéndola sonriente. A Levy se le hacía particular la forma de ser del mayor, era alegre y simpático, tan diferente a su hijo; lo único en lo que se asemejaban era el aire rebelde que ambos parecían poseer, no solamente por sus piercings sino también en su mirada. Ambos poseían un brillo peculiar.

El Redfox mayor después de servir la comida se sentó en el medio de la mesa, compartiendo cerca de sus dos acompañantes. Los tres comenzaron a comer en silencio hasta que el hombre quiso amenizar el ambiente.

-Entonces ¿Qué clase de relación tienen ustedes?- la pequeña chica palideció ante la pregunta pero antes de que Gajeel abriera la boca se apresuró a responder.

-S-Solo somos compañeros de clase- sabía que estaba ruborizada pero aun así sonrió intentando parecer sincera –Vine a explicarle a G-Gajeel unas cosas que no entendió en clase- tartamudeó inevitablemente al mencionar el nombre de su compañero, el cual no estaba acostumbrada a llamar de otra forma que no sea su apellido, por lo menos fuera de una habitación a solas.

-¿Gajeel estudiando?- mencionó el rubio de forma entre desconfiada y extrañada al tiempo que le dedicó una veloz mirada a su hijo.

-Después de todo se acercan los exámenes finales- mencionó la chica intentado sonar natural. No quería que Metalicana la relacionara de forma intima con el pelinegro, aunque por su mirada sabía que algo sospechaba –Además, Gajeel es el segundo mejor de la clase- acotó llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

-¿El segundo mejor?- exclamó asombrado el ojiazul mientras miraba fijamente a su sucesor, el cual lo ignoró magistralmente.

-Sí, sus notas son buenas. Aunque podría esforzarse más- dijo la Mcgarden intentando liberar la tensión que se formó con el silencio.

-No te metas en mis asuntos- habló el Redfox menor de forma tajante. Levy lo miró sorprendida ante la reacción de él para luego bajar la mirada y comer en silencio sin refutar, sintiéndose molesta e insultada.

-Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Gajeel no tiene modales. Discúlpalo- Metalicana se dirigió a Levy ignorando las palabras antes mencionadas por su hijo. Ante aquel comentario la joven sonrió pero no volvió a mencionar palabra dejando que el silencio se apoderase de la mesa mientras comían. La peliazul continuó comiendo en un silencio sepulcral al tiempo que observaba la mesa fijamente, hallando encima de esta algo que llamó su atención. Era una piedra de tamaño mediano, pero sobre esta había algo tallado.

-Esas son… ¿runas?- habló casi de forma automática aun detallando el objeto el cual era usado como parte del centro de mesa.

-¿Las conoces?- respondió con otra pregunta el hombre mayor, con cierta fascinación en el rostro –Esa es la réplica de una piedra antigua que encontramos hace unos cuatro años-.

-¿Encontramos?- estupefacta la chica continuó hablando -¿Usted busca antigüedades?- una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujó en su rostro haciéndolo ver más relajado.

-Soy experto en runas cifradas. Viajo cuando se me requiere y a veces hago expediciones con mi equipo para encontrar alguna- el rostro del mayor fue de total alegría cuando se percató que la joven frente a él conocía bien de lo que hablaba y sin pensarlo dos veces dio rienda suelta a todas sus historias interesantes sobre expediciones y recientes descubrimientos. La peliazul escuchaba con fascinación e intervenía cada cierto tiempo.

Gajeel por su parte continuó comiendo sin ningún interés de participar en la conversación que los otros dos estaban sosteniendo. Cuando terminó su plato se levantó de la mesa y se retiró hastiado de oírlos hablar. De igual forma los otros dos no prestaron real atención a la partida del pelinegro y continuaron sumidos en la materia. Al cabo de un rato el hombre de ojos eléctricos invitó a Levy a su estudio, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa encontrando, una vez en la habitación, numerosos libros sobre el tema, pergaminos originales y objetos con inscripciones rúnicas las cuales hacían latir su pecho de la emoción.

-A esto me dedico- mencionó Metalicana luego de haberle enseñado superficialmente gran parte de sus estudios.

-Es maravilloso- dijo la chica embelesada –Siempre me ha llamado la atención pero nunca había visto la escritura en persona- declaró al tiempo que acariciaba con delicadeza un pergamino.

-Si es así te daré un presente de mi próximo viaje, Gehee- anunció emocionado el hombre.

-Oh no. No podría aceptarlo- se negó apenada al tiempo que dejaba el pergamino en su lugar y se volvía para ver fijamente al mayor, quedando prendada de aquellos ojos que se le hacían peculiarmente familiares.

-Nada de eso, tendrás que aceptarlo- manifestó Metalicana tajando el tema –No todo el tiempo encuentro a alguien que se interese por mi profesión y menos tan apasionadamente- la sonrisa del mayor la hizo sonrojar y se sintió avergonzada al imaginar que seguro se había estado comportando como una niña en un parque de diversiones –Verás- continuó el hombre –A Gajeel no le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hago. Y en realidad es un poco aburrido no tener con quien compartir mis hallazgos- Levy pudo notar un toque de melancolía en aquellas palabras.

-Es lamentable- respondió inconscientemente dirigiendo su mirada al piso.

-No pienses mal de él, no es un mal muchacho. Simplemente ha ido por los caminos incorrectos- esas palabras pusieron a pensar en muchas cosas a la Mcgarden, intentando creerlas, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio –Él está en una etapa rebelde…me recuerda un poco a mí- declaró al tiempo que tocó con las yemas de sus dedos los piercings que adornaban su oreja, acto que llamó la atención de la chica pero cuando estaba dispuesta a hablar Gajeel abrió la puerta sin previo aviso rompiendo el ambiente que se había formado.

-Es tarde. Hora de que te vayas- habló el Redfox menor recostándose en el marco de la puerta. Levy lo miró molesta, primero por interrumpir y segundo por la forma en la que la estaba tratando y notó que el padre del chico también lo volvió a mirar de la misma forma, por lo que antes de que el mayor le reclamara algo decidió adelantarse.

-Es cierto- aceptó tragándose las ganas de insultar al moreno –Nos vemos después, Redfox-san-

-Está bien. Fue un placer tenerte aquí hoy- mencionó amablemente el mayor. Después de hacer una pequeña reverencia y regalarle una sonrisa, Levy salió del estudio, evadiendo a Gajeel y pasando al comedor en busca de sus pertenencias para posteriormente dirigirse a la salida y sin ánimos de que el chico le dijera algo más abrió la puerta antes de que él la alcanzara y se fue sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la peliazul notó una actitud hostil de parte de Gajeel, y no porque estuviera al pendiente de él sino porque el chico desde que había llegado a Phantom Lord estuvo peleando con Totomaru, su compañero de cabello mitad negro mitad plata, lo cual no era una novedad pero desde el ultimo inconveniente que tuvo el Redfox dentro del aula se había controlado e ignoraba las continuas provocaciones de su némesis. Pero ese día estaba siendo diferente, el pelinegro respondía a todos y cada uno de los insultos y estuvo a punto de encimársele al otro si no fuera porque lo detuvieron en el acto. Y en ese momento ella lo supo, Gajeel la citaría hoy también.

Había empezando a conocer las actitudes del chico que buscaba dominarla y se percató meses antes que cuando él se molestaba o se sentía frustrado acudía a ella, y era que si retrocedía en el tiempo llevaba casi dos meses y medio manteniendo relaciones sexuales de forma esporádica con el chico. Sonrojándose ante el hecho intentó distraer su atención de las memorias de los meses anteriores, en realidad deseando olvidar todos sus recuerdos de Phantom Lord.

Aun así las clases trascurrieron con cierta normalidad y tal como había predicho el chico de mirada rojiza la convocó a un nuevo encuentro, esta vez en uno de los descansos, hecho que le provocaba nerviosismo. Sabía que Gajeel no quería que los relacionaran o vieran juntos, y ella mucho menos deseaba aquello, pero el chico era cada vez más demandante dándole poca importancia a los lugares o detalles. Y sin poder evitarlo la campana que anunciaba la hora de descanso sonó. Muchos de sus compañeros se quedaron en el aula comiendo o compartiendo y unos pocos salieron de esta, incluido el pelinegro. Luego de unos minutos, para que no pareciera sospechoso, ella salió del salón dirigiéndose al laboratorio, el lugar citado; una vez ahí, intentando pasar desapercibida, ingresó al lugar encontrándose con el muchacho sentado sobre el escritorio el cual la miró fijamente examinándola como si no la hubiera visto en un tiempo.

Sintiéndose incomoda la Mcgarden quiso hablar pero cuando el chico se dirigió hacia ella, calló, solo observando cómo pasó de ella para dirigirse a la puerta y pasarle llave para luego volverse en su dirección acercándose a ella mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Como se había hecho costumbre, el Redfox atacó su cuello con pequeñas mordidas y succiones evadiendo sus labios, y sin perder tiempo deslizó las manos bajo su falda, apartando sus bragas los traviesos y diestros dedos comenzaron a acariciar su intimidad. Otra cosa que acostumbraba el chico era no desnudarla mientras estuvieran en el instituto, a excepción de su primer encuentro, él la hacía suya siempre con el uniforme puesto, a diferencia de cuando se encontraban en su habitación completamente a solas.

Sin variar la rutina, el chico la recostó sobre el escritorio y sin demora rozó la entrada de ella con la punta de su pene para luego penetrarla lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación cálida y la estrechez que envolvía su miembro. Por su parte Levy se quejó al sentir un poco de molestia al no encontrarse debidamente lubricada, aun así cuando chico dio inicio a las embestidas la sensación de escozor fue reemplazada por una sensación agradable poco a poco.

La joven cerró los ojos cuando las manos de Gajeel recorrieron deseosas su cuerpo mientras la continuaba embistiendo enérgicamente. Notaba que el chico tenía prisa, lo cual hacia que ella también la tuviera pues se sentía tensa cada vez que escuchaba voces y pisadas provenientes del pasillo, ignorando completamente lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de esa puerta.

Gajeel sujetó a la chica de los hombros y aceleró las embestidas intentando apresurar su llegada, pues solo quería relajarse y olvidar la sensación de molestia que invadía su cuerpo. Se encontraba molesto desde la noche anterior, cuando su padre, después de que Levy se fue de la casa, le había dicho que la tratara mejor. No solo se lo decía en forma de comentario, sino de orden, lo cual lo sacó de sus casillas. Él no estaba obligado a tratarla bien y mucho menos a ser amable con ella pues no tenían ninguna relación además de la física. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a darle un trato especial solo por ser mujer o llegar a ser adorable.

Ante aquel último pensamiento gruñó saliendo de la chica para luego penetrarla con fuerza, provocando que un quejido escapase de los labios de ella. Ignorando ese detalle se dispuso a continuar, sintiendo que la castigaba, pero el sonido de golpes en la puerta lo detuvo.

-Mierda- exclamó al tiempo que salía de la chica y esta se reincorporaba viendo hacia la puerta con terror mientras se acomodaba el uniforme. Pasados algunos segundos los golpes en la puerta se volvieron a escuchar, maldiciendo por lo bajo Gajeel respiró profundo intentando que su erección disminuyera, sin mucho resultado. Aun así se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para acallar el golpeteo. Frente a ellos se encontraba el profesor de química viéndolos a ambos con desconcierto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Levy palideció sintiendo que su record académico y su carta de buen comportamiento pasarían a mejor vida. En cortos segundos una pequeña película de tragedia pasó por su cabeza haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran y solo logró balbucear algunas palabras que nunca alcanzaron a salir de sus labios.

-Mcgarden me enseñaba a utilizar los utensilios de la próxima práctica- mintió sin titubeos Gajeel intentando mantenerse en una pose relajada.

-¿Por qué la puerta estaba cerrada?- los pocos segundos en los que Levy relajó sus hombros fueron fugaces pues la tensión se volvió a apoderar de ellos.

-Usted sabe cuán intensa es Mcgarden al explicar. No quería que nadie nos interrumpiera- la chica sonrió nerviosa y sonrojada cuando la mirada del docente se posó en ella por un instante para luego volver a ver a Gajeel.

-Tal vez te haga falta un poco de esa intensidad para subir tus notas en mi materia- reprochó el hombre ingresando al laboratorio al tiempo que bajaba la guardia –Ahora tengo que prepararme para mi clase ¿Serian tan amables de retirarse?- despachó el hombre sin darle más importancia al asunto, al tiempo que dejaba sus pertenencias en el escritorio en el cual minutos antes se encontraba recostada la peliazul siendo penetrada.

-P-Por supuesto- Levy hizo una pronunciada reverencia y a paso rápido salió del salón siendo seguida por Gajeel, el cual se encontraba con un humor de perros diciendo vulgaridades por lo bajo.

-Maldición- los improperios del chico llamaron su atención pero esto no hizo que detuviera el paso. Continuó caminando con la mirada en alto como si el causante de sus peores pesadillas no la estuviera siguiendo –Esto no termina aquí, renacuajo- esta vez la voz del chico si detuvo su caminar en el acto y aun sin volverse a mirarlo lo escuchó claramente –Nos encontramos al salir en la tienda- y sin más el chico se le adelantó caminando en dirección al salón.

.

Luego que las clases dieran inicio la chica no pudo concentrarse como era debido, imaginándose una y otra vez lo que pudo haber ocurrido si el profesor los encontraba en el acto, seguramente la expulsarían y perdería el año y todo por lo que había luchado y sacrificado. Negando repetidas veces con la cabeza intentaba olvidar lo sucedido y deshacerse del temor que aun recorría su cuerpo, en ese momento juró que no dejaría que Gajeel la volviera a tocar en Phantom Lord, no mientras corrieran algún riesgo de ser encontrados, así este se negara.

Las clases culminaron sin ningún otro inconveniente y al cabo de largos minutos se encontró con Gajeel en la tienda, se subió a la motocicleta y juntos emprendieron camino a la casa de este. Una vez ahí Levy entró tímida y cautelosa previendo la aparición del animado padre del chico, el cual no se presentó en ningún momento. El pelinegro notando su actitud habló.

-No está en casa. Lamento decepcionarte- sus palabras sarcásticas eran acompañadas por una sonrisa burlona la cual solo hizo enojar a la peliazul, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Siguió al Redfox por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación y ya en el lugar sintió que la pasión suprimida del chico salió a flote. Cerrando la puerta con fuerza Gajeel la sujetó con firmeza para luego empujarla en la cama sin mucha delicadeza y recostarse encima apoyando parte de su peso en uno de sus brazos mientras acercaba el rostro al de ella.

Levy prediciendo sus intenciones cerró los ojos, acción que detuvo al chico. Este se quedó unos segundos detallando el rostro juvenil de Levy, su pequeña nariz, lo largo y negro de sus pestañas, sus finas cejas, las mejillas con un gracioso sonrojo y sus rosados labios, quedándose prendado en estos últimos. Al cabo de unos segundos, disgustado consigo mismo, comenzó a desabrochar el uniforme de la chica haciendo que abriera los grandes y redondos ojos con sorpresa. Despojándola bruscamente de la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme para luego casi arrancar su brasier. Levy cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando la lengua del pelinegro hizo contacto con su pezón y juntó sus labios con fuerza cuando empezó a juguetear con el mismo.

A la vez las manos del moreno descendieron hacia su cadera quitándole la falda, sin aun parar de acariciar el rosáceo botón de la chica con su lengua mientras jugaba con el otro con su mano libre, para luego proceder con la última prenda faltante. Cuando por fin separó su boca del pecho de la peliazul un pequeño hilo de saliva lo unió durante unos segundos hasta que tomó más distancia. Levy sonrojada lo observó quitarse toda la ropa quedando completamente desnudo a su merced para luego sentarse sobre la cama recostado en el respaldar de esta y haciéndole una seña con la mano le ordenó que se acercara. Sin mencionar palabra la chica obedeció mientras el muchacho la guiaba para sentarse sobre él, a unos pocos centímetros de su miembro ya erecto. Y cuando quiso mencionar palabra las de él la callaron.

-Hazlo tú- la Mcgarden se sonrojó violentamente más que por el significado de las palabras fue por como las mencionó. El chico habló con voz ronca y su mirada carmesí poseía un brillo de lujuria del cual nunca antes se había percatado, cautivándola e incitándola a perderse en este. Entonces sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó lo suficiente para guiar la punta del miembro hasta su entrada y luego descender sobre este poco a poco abrazando todo el grosor con su vagina. Cuando lo tuvo adentro completamente dejó escapar un suspiro, acostumbrándose a él, sintiéndolo y comenzando a deleitarse. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban y por primera vez se perdieron en el deseo de los ojos del otro. Levy sintiéndose extraña comenzó el movimiento de sus caderas y al poco tiempo Gajeel sujetó su trasero marcando el ritmo, ella apoyándose sobre los hombros de él, en algo parecido a un pequeño abrazo, continuó moviéndose disfrutando de la calidez y el cosquilleo involuntario que su cuerpo estaba experimentando.

Un poco avergonzada por el sonido acuoso que producía el choque entra ambos, pero excitada a tal extremo que sus ojos se humedecieron, aceleró el movimiento buscando intensificar la sensación de placer. Una pequeña capa de sudor fue recubriendo sus cuerpos sin afectarlos en absoluto mientras el aire de la habitación se hacía más denso, como si la lujuria que ambos sentían emergiera por sus poros. Un gemido ronco, más parecido a un gruñido, brotó de los labios del Redfox dejando en evidencia el placer que estaba experimentando; Levy quedó embelesada con el gemido del chico, pues si bien lo había oído gemir repetidas veces esta vez a su parecer se sintió más profundo, como si de verdad lo estuviera disfrutando.

Gajeel intentando evadir la excitada mirada de la chica dirigió sus manos a ambos senos de ella, pellizcando con la punta de sus dedos los rosados pezones ya erectos. Inmediatamente notó como la joven cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras mordía sus labios seguramente para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios el pelinegro pellizcó con más fuerza los sensibles pezones provocando que ella ralentizara el movimiento de sus caderas mientras gemía.

-Gajeel- el chico no supo identificar si fue un gemido o un quejido pero le pareció el sonido más provocativo que nunca había escuchado. Aun con las manos acariciando los senos de la chica la observó abrir los ojos con sorpresa, al parecer su nombre había surgido inconsciente de los rosados labios, lo que le pareció aun más estimulante. Sin poder evitarlo, empujado por la pasión del momento, besó los labios de la chica con deseo sintiéndola gemir dentro de su boca.

Se sintió descolocado cuando su lengua tocó la de ella e inmediatamente el placer fue en aumento. A medida que profundizaba el beso este le producía accesos de frenesí que jamás había sentido con tal intensidad. Por otra parte la chica se encontraba con su mente en blanco, con nada de por medio más que un intenso cosquilleo apoderándose de su vientre bajo y una corriente que descendía desde su lengua hasta su estomago. Se sentía en otro plano mientras correspondía el húmedo beso que le estaban proporcionando, sus brazos se juntaron alrededor del cuello del muchacho mientras sus caderas no paraban de moverse por instinto. Fue entonces cuando el sonido al otro lado de la puerta la hizo separarse de los labios del moreno bruscamente, deteniendo todo movimiento. Gajeel volvió su mirada hacia la puerta cuando una voz se dejó escuchar.

-Gajeel ¿Estás ahí?- un par de golpes fueron propinados sobre la madera.

-Maldita sea- exclamó el chico en voz baja, maldiciendo al universo el cual conspiró para que lo interrumpieran todo el día. Cuando sintió que Levy quiso levantarse la sujetó fuertemente de las caderas frustrando su escape y evitando que la unión de sus cuerpos desapareciera – ¡¿Qué quieres?!- vociferó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Metalicana lograra escucharlo y para que le quedará claro que no estaba de humor, al tiempo que sujetando firmemente a la chica se impulsó hacia un lado quedando esta vez él sobre ella y sin demora comenzó a embestirla.

-Detente- suplicó la chica en un susurro alterada por la posibilidad de verse descubierta por segunda vez en el día.

-¿Dónde colocaste el folio gris que estaba sobre el mueble?- la voz del rubio se oía al otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo el pelinegro le estaba prestando real atención a la chica bajo su cuerpo que se negaba a volver al hipnótico vaivén en el que estaba minutos antes.

-¡Está sobre tu escritorio!- rugió el joven al tiempo que salía del cuerpo de su acompañante para inmediatamente volverla a penetrar y así sentir toda su estrechez. La voz del hombre de eléctricos ojos se dejó de escuchar y un par de minutos después la puerta de la entrada sonó indicando que había partido. Un poco más aliviada, pero aun con el corazón en la garganta, la peliazul relajó su cuerpo poco a poco dándole entrada al placer de nueva cuenta, sin embargo de pronto sintió que el Redfox salió de ella y en cuestión de segundos sobre su vientre cayó un liquido caliente y blanquecino. El chico se estremeció un poco sobre su cuerpo para luego caer a un lado sobre la cama.

Levy observó su vientre lleno de semen y aun sin salir de la impresión volteó a ver a Gajeel el cual se encontraba jadeante con los ojos cerrados.

-Eres increíble- dijo de forma irónica la chica esperando que él, por lo menos, se disculpase por ser maleducado con ella.

-Lo sé- respondió este con regocijo, ignorando la ironía con la que había dicho aquellas palabras su acompañante.

-Eres un patán- indignada e insatisfecha, como de costumbre, la Mcgarden tomó la sabana con su mano y se limpió el vientre de aquel viscoso liquido para luego levantarse y comenzar a colocarse de nueva cuenta su arrugado uniforme –Y te lo advierto, no cederé de nuevo ante ti en el instituto- habló enojada mientras se colocaba la falda de su uniforme –No arriesgaré mi reputación solo por el hecho de que no sepas como lidiar con tus problemas- la forma violenta en la que pronunció aquellas palabras hizo que el chico posara sus ojos carmesí sobre ella. Ambos chocaron miradas y ninguno parecía tener ganas de ceder, pero el chico se encontraba cansado y aun disfrutando de su reciente orgasmo ignoró por completo la presencia de la joven dándole la espalda.

Levy aun más frustrada por aquel reaccionar, terminó de arreglarse completamente para salir de ese lugar, no sin antes arremeter contra la puerta con toda su fuerza.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron tal cual como Levy deseó, lejos de Gajeel. El chico no parecía interesado en insistirle por ahora y eso la tranquilizaba. Al principio había estado nerviosa por como reaccionaria ante las rudas palabras de ella pero él parecía encontrarse sospechosamente tranquilo. La verdadera sorpresa llegó cuando durante la clase de química el docente se empeñó en emparejarlos para el proyecto que estaba planificando, aun cuando después de la clase ella habló con el catedrático para que la dejara realizar el proyecto sola, como usualmente acostumbrara cuando se les asignaba alguna actividad en grupo, pero el hombre se negó rotundamente con la justificación de que ella ya se encontraba orientando al Redfox. Y sin ningún otro argumento solo quedó ceder de su parte.

-Esto es tu culpa- a Gajeel no se le hacía graciosa la idea de tener que soportar a la mandona chica pero no se quejó abiertamente como ella se encontraba haciendo –Todo es tu culpa- recriminó directamente al chico que estaba sentado relajado en su asiento después que el instructor de química se negara a disolver su grupo y saliera del aula. Siendo una de las pocas veces que se dirigían la palabra en aquel salón.

-Supéralo, pitufo- habló el chico levantándose de su asiento intentando dar por finalizado el tema –Revisa el tema y me hablas cuando estés preparada para trabajar- y con aires de grandeza salió del aula dispuesto a comprar algo de comida y disfrutar de lo que restaba del descanso dejando a una peliazul roja de la ira.

Tragándose las ganas de insultarlo a los cuatro vientos lo dejó retirarse sin más al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza intentando pensar por donde iniciar con el proyecto y en que parte incluir a Redfox. Se le haría más sencillo si el proyecto no tuviera que presentarlo y defenderlo durante los exámenes finales, era un peso con el que no podría cargar sola mientras intentaba estudiar para las otras materias. Suspirando cayó en su asiento siéndose fatigada desde ya, por lo que luego de otro largo suspiro decidió tomarlo con calma, rogando que el pelinegro no se lo hiciera aun más difícil.

.

.

.

Durante la noche la chica de ojos avellana se dispuso a revisar el material sobre el proyecto que se les había asignado, dándose cuenta de que era amplio y extenso y la mejor opción era iniciarlo desde ya, antes de que se les acumulara todo el trabajo y posiblemente ella parara en la vesania. La chica se quedó hasta altas horas de la noche intentando clasificar la información para que se les hiciera más fácil iniciar el proyecto, pero su cuerpo cansado no le permitió ir más allá como hubiera deseado.

Agotada se recostó sobre su cama pensando en cómo hablarle al chico para iniciar la asignación.

Con ese pensamiento cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

-No nos reuniremos en la biblioteca- se negó rotundamente el Redfox, el cual se encontraba recostado del ventanal que daba hacia el patio.

-Es el mejor lugar para continuar reuniendo la información necesaria- la peliazul se encontraba frente a él enfrentando su mirada mientras sus manos descansaban sobre su cadera dándole a demostrar que no se encontraba intimidada.

-No quiero que me vean demasiado tiempo contigo- mencionó el chico al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y fulminaba con la mirada a la molesta chica que no parecía querer ceder.

-Pues, a ti te encanta verte conmigo- levantó un poco la voz, inconscientemente, debido a la molestia que le produjo la terquedad del muchacho.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Mcgarden- pronunció con tono amenazante. No se preocupaba demasiado porque el aula se encontraba vacía, debido a que las clases habían culminado por ese día, sin embargo, dentro de Phantom Lord prefería andar con suma discreción con lo que decía. Levy sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al escucharlo dirigirse a ella por su apellido, primera vez que lo hacía y le pareció atemorizante –Saca los libros que necesites, te esperare en la tienda- Gajeel tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir volvió su mirada hacia ella –Si no te das prisa tendrás que caminar- finalizó saliendo del salón con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en sus labios. La peliazul apretó sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo por unos segundos para luego imitar los movimientos del Redfox y salir del aula pero en dirección a la biblioteca. Una vez ahí eligió un par de libros que consideró les podría servir de ayuda para posteriormente, con ayuda de su carnet de la biblioteca, pedir permiso para llevarlos los libros consigo y sin demora partió al lugar de encuentro.

A paso acelerado poco a poco vislumbró a la lejanía al chico de ojos carmesí recostado de su motocicleta bebiendo una gaseosa, por lo que disminuyó el paso y caminó tranquila hasta darle alcance. Al cabo de unos minutos partieron al destino de siempre. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Gajeel, por primera vez, se instalaron en la sala a petición de la chica; el chico colocó su laptop sobre la pequeña mesa y ambos se sentaron sobre la mullida alfombra.

-Tu padre…- inició la chica pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida por él.

-Se encuentra de viaje- mencionó concentrado escribiendo la contraseña para ingresar en el sistema operativo del aparato. Luego de haberlo hecho volteó a ver a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo aquí?- después de su indecoroso comentario se carcajeó abiertamente debido a la expresión de vergüenza de su compañera.

-¡Cállate!- totalmente sonrojada Levy lo golpeó en el brazo al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia otro lado. El chico continuó riendo fuertemente durante largos segundos hasta que su aliento se agotó y decidió calmar su respiración hasta volver a la normalidad. En otro momento se hubiera encimado sobre la chica y la habría hecho suya sobre la alfombra pero su mente se encontraba en otro lado, y era que después de su último encuentro, cuando su padre casi los descubre, había notado algo que lo puso a pensar. En cierta parte le daba gracias a Metalicana por interrumpirlos y hacer que reaccionase, porque cuando estaba inmerso en la mirada de la chica y sus labios hicieron contacto una sensación calidad se instaló en él y permaneció hasta mucho tiempo después que ella se fuera dando portazos. Era verdad que durante el beso había sentido que el placer se incrementó, pero aquella sensación de calidez fue extraña y desagradable y se rehusaba a volver a experimentarla. Por esa razón no buscó a Levy en varios días, simplemente quería distanciarse. Sabía que no se estaba enamorando, era ridículo de solo pensarlo, pero estaba seguro de que si continuaba así se obsesionaría con ella y tampoco iba a caer tan bajo por una simple chica. Pero lo que más le molestaba de todos sus sentires era no poder contenerse cuando la tenia al lado, si estaban solos su cuerpo reaccionaba rápidamente y pedía sentirla, pero su mente se negaba rotundamente. No obstante después de una lucha interna terminaba cediendo; como en ese momento.

De un rápido movimiento aprovechó que ella estaba dándole la espalda, rehuyendo de su mirada, y la abrazó desde atrás haciéndola respingar. Sus manos agiles desabotonaron un par de botones y se introdujeron por la camisa de ella, pasando de largo el sostén, atrapando sus senos. Acercó sus labios al oído de la chica, apartando un par de mechones azules, y le susurró haciendo chocar su aliento.

-Espero tu respuesta- la voz ronca del chico la hizo sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y las caricias en la punta de sus senos le producían un cosquilleo intenso. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Con fuerza tomó las manos de Gajeel y las apartó de sí y sin perder un segundo se levantó de su lugar volviendo su cuerpo hacia él, observándolo desde arriba.

-Estamos aquí para trabajar, lo sabes- recriminó la chica intentando controlar el tic nervioso que estaba sacudiendo su ojo –Deberías tomar esto en serio y preocuparte por subir tu nota, la cual deja mucho que desear- quiso sonar cruel para intentar hacerlo reaccionar, pero la sonrisa de él le demostró que no había surtido ningún efecto.

-De hecho deberías preocuparte tú- una sonrisa chocante creció en sus labios –Si lo hacemos mal bajará tu hermoso promedio, el cual pareces estar empeñada en mantener ¿O me equivoco?- y no, no se equivocaba, el rostro de la chica se lo demostraba.

-¡Eres insoportable!- despotricó contra el moreno, el cual nunca dejó de sonreír, para luego volver a sentarse a su lado acomodando su uniforme nuevamente. Esta vez ambos se concentraron, él en la pantalla de la laptop y ella en los libros que había buscado en la pequeña biblioteca de Phantom Lord. Juntos recopilaron información bastante útil para el proyecto. Para sorpresa de Levy el Redfox era bastante serio cuando se concentraba en algo por lo que fue sencillo terminar no demasiado tarde; ahora solo restaba ordenar la información y comenzar a armar el diseño.

La chica se desperezó subiendo los brazos arriba de su cabeza para relajar sus músculos. Gajeel la observó de reojo para luego volver su mirada al frente, entonces ambos concluyeron que era suficiente trabajo por ese día y luego de dejar todo en su lugar la chica se retiró de la casa Redfox.

.

.

.

Levy se encontraba de muy buen humor los últimos días y eso no era un secreto para el chico de ojos carmesí. Se encontraba risueña y radiante debido a dos cosas; la primera era que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, se reunía cada cierto tiempo con Gajeel para avanzar con la asignación de química y al mismo tiempo estaba logrando estudiar perfectamente para las demás asignaturas; y la segunda razón era que los encuentros sexuales habían disminuido notablemente, no sabía a qué se debía o si simplemente el chico se aburrió de su cuerpo pero de igual forma la hacía feliz no sentirse usada. Al fin se sentía completa, nadie la molestaba, ni el Redfox, y su promedio no disminuiría por falta de energía; al fin veía la luz al final del túnel y aunque todavía faltara para culminar el año escolar cada vez percibía Fairy Tail más cerca de ella.

Sin embargo, la historia era al contrario para Gajeel. Él no se encontraba de tan buen humor debido a que hacía ya varios días que no tenia sexo, y no porque no quisiera, porque si quería, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. No permitiría que su mente se obsesionase con la imagen de la peliazul y mucho menos su cuerpo, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a la sensación que la chica le producía. Pensó en varias ocasiones salir a alguna fiesta con sus amigos y conquistar a alguna chica, como en los viejos tiempos, pero simplemente no le provocaba; además estaba el hecho de que al pasar tiempo con la pequeña chica y notar su compromiso y dedicación con todas las materias le hizo entrar en razón sobre lo retrasado que estaba en todas. Por lo que en las últimas noches se había dedicado a repasar algunas clases, las cuales entendía rápidamente pero era demasiado el material que se había dejado acumular. También veía como una especie de competencia aquello de los estudios, pues no dejaría tampoco que la chica lo humillase por estar ella en el primer lugar y él en el segundo.

Un par de semanas después debían presentar un pequeño avance del proyecto ante su tutor, por lo que se reunían más seguido para avanzar con el cuerpo de la asignación.

El día jueves llegó el momento de presentar el avance, se reunieron con el profesor y fueron evaluados recibiendo felicitaciones de parte del mismo, el cual se encontraba bastante satisfecho con lo que llevaban hasta ahora, sin embargo les hizo varias sugerencias y los presionó a mejorar. La chica salió jovial del cubículo del docente siendo seguida por el moreno.

-Tenemos que hacer las correcciones antes de avanzar- anunció lo suficientemente alto para que solo el chico a sus espaldas la escuchara –Podríamos hacerlo hoy y así terminar el capitulo- sugirió continuando el camino hasta su clase.

-Oye, renacuajo- el chico llamó la atención de ella logrando el efecto deseado, que ella se volviera a verlo intentando fulminarlo con la mirada mientras detenía sus pasos, y antes de que le reclamará, como últimamente había hecho luego de llamarla por algún sobrenombre, continuó hablando –Metalicana llegó ayer de viaje y está empeñado en que vayas a almorzar el sábado- explicó con voz fastidiada sin darle importancia al asunto –Aprovechemos para terminar todo el sábado y así le cierras la boca al viejo- Levy se quedó callada unos segundos ante la inesperada y elocuente invitación pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió.

-Entonces será el sábado-

.

.

.

* * *

Saludos a todos mis lectores. Esta vez me propuse no hacerlos esperar demasiado y creo que lo logré. En realidad tardé un poco más corrigiendo algunos errores y espero que no se haya escapado alguno, si es así déjenmelo saber.

En cuanto al capítulo, es notable que las cosas van cambiando de a poco. Últimamente mi imaginación ha volado y creo que haré un cambio en el curso que tenía previsto, ya más adelante ustedes lo verán y espero que sea de su agrado. Cosas sorprendentes se vienen.

Por último, la imagen de portada ha cambiado para hacerles una idea en lo que me basé para describir a Metalicana, solo faltó el traje elegante. Por este capítulo y el próximo la imagen estará disponible como portada. Espero no dañar su propia imagen mental del personaje.

Sin más que decir, me despido. Espero sugerencias, críticas constructivas o alguna loca idea que tengan para la historia. Todo será bien recibido.

¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

_-Oye, renacuajo- el chico llamó la atención de ella logrando el efecto deseado, que ella se volviera a verlo intentando fulminarlo con la mirada mientras detenía sus pasos, y antes de que le reclamará, como últimamente había hecho luego de llamarla por algún sobrenombre, continuó hablando –Metalicana llegó ayer de viaje y está empeñado en que vayas a almorzar el sábado- explicó con voz fastidiada sin darle importancia al asunto –Aprovechemos para terminar todo el sábado y así le cierras la boca al viejo- Levy se quedó callada unos segundos ante la inesperada y elocuente invitación pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió._

 _-Entonces será el sábado-_

.

.

.

El día del almuerzo llegó sin demora y la peliazul entre nerviosa y ansiosa comenzó a arreglarse. Se tomó el tiempo suficiente para escoger la ropa adecuada y para batallar con su rebelde cabello. Era la primera vez que visitaría la casa Redfox sin que no fuera día de semana y por tanto la primera vez que iría con ropa de diario. Luego de una hora de arreglarse se miró frente al espejo, vistiendo un pantalón corto marrón acompañado de una blusa negra de cuello medio sin hombros y, del mismo color de esta, su usual cinta para controlar su cabello junto a unas pequeñas botas a juego. Antes de salir de su hogar se colocó una mochila que combinaba con su short para luego partir al hogar Redfox, no sin antes pasar por una pastelería comprando unos cuantos dulces para agradecer la invitación.

Al momento de llegar la recibió Metalicana con una cálida bienvenida invitándola a sentarse y ofreciéndole algo de tomar. Fue tiempo después que Gajeel apareció por el pasillo siguiendo de largo sin reparar en su presencia, pero sin darle importancia ella continuó hablando con el animado hombre de cabellos rubio ceniza sobre el reciente viaje de este, que a pesar de no haber logrado descubrimientos significativos le comentaba sobre las grandes hazañas que tuvo que realizar para llegar al lugar indicado donde hubo pequeños hallazgos.

Cuando se fue acercando la hora de almuerzo el ojiazul comenzó a arreglar la mesa con ayuda de la insistente joven para después empezar a servir la deliciosa comida que él mismo había preparado horas antes. Una vez todo listo Gajeel se acercó a la mesa y tomó lugar sin decir palabra mientras los otros dos continuaban su animada conversación, el pelinegro pensó que se volvería loco al escuchar tanto sobre runas cifradas y su significado hasta que el rubio cambió de tema.

-Y cuéntanos Levy ¿A qué se dedican tus padres?- la chica abrió los ojos debido a la pregunta, la cual le había caído de sorpresa, y posteriormente bajó la mirada y sonrió sin ánimos.

-Mis padres…mis padres murieron cuando tenía cinco años- notó que después de sus palabras un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar – Lo siento si es incomodo- se disculpó inmediatamente sabiendo que el enrarecido ambiente se debía a ella.

-Yo lo siento, Levy. No debí preguntar tan a la ligera- dijo serio, por primera vez, el Redfox mayor.

-No se preocupe, no había forma de que supiera- la chica sonrió intentando amenizar el aire pesado que había ocupado la mesa, de igual forma percibiendo la mirada de los dos hombres sobre ella. Gajeel, que no había estado realmente al pendiente de la conversación, la miró sin disimular la sorpresa que la respuesta de la chica había producido en él.

-Pero vives con tu familia ¿no?- la indiscreta pregunta surgió de los labios del pelinegro al tiempo que su rojiza mirada se encontraba con una café.

-Gajeel- la voz seria del mayor se dejó escuchar, recriminando la imprudencia de su pregunta, sin embargo el moreno no dejó de observar a la joven en busca de una respuesta.

-No se preocupe, Redfox-san. No es incomodo para mi hablar del tema- Levy le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora al mayor para luego volver su mirada hacia la intensa carmesí frente a ella –Desde el incidente viví en un centro de menores, hasta que cumplí los quince años, era a partir de entonces que tenía permiso de salir, pero bajo el cuidado de un tutor legal. Así que decidí irme y vivir yo sola, luego podré manejar mis bienes cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad- por primera vez en el día el chico parecía realmente interesado en sus palabras, sin embargo la percibía incomoda y sus ojos café revelaban un cumulo de emociones las cuales no lograba descifrar. Cuando quiso volver a preguntar algo la voz de su padre lo interrumpió.

-Ya basta, Gajeel- Metalicana lo cortó a tiempo de que otra palabra saliese de su boca. Levy dirigió su atención a la comida sobre su plato, a medio comer, e intentó seguir comiendo como si nada mientras despejaba sus pensamientos. Con el pasar del tiempo se fue haciendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar del tema sin problemas, pero aquello no quería decir que los sentimientos de tristeza, amargura y nostalgia no se apoderaran de su ser, por lo que en cierta parte agradecía que el hombre de ojos eléctricos entendiera. Pasados unos minutos en los cuales los tres comieron en total silencio, Metalicana volvió a tomar la palabra con una sonrisa armoniosa dibujada en sus labios – Y ¿tienes alguna carrera que te llame la atención? Para después, cuando te gradúes-

-¡Sí!- los ojos avellana de la chica volvieron a brillar ante la pregunta del mayor –Me encanta la historia y la literatura, también los idiomas y lenguas antiguas. Pero aun no me decido que carrera en específico tomar- respondió un poco más animada.

-Eso está muy bien- alagó el Redfox mayor mientras se llevaba un vaso con agua a los labios –Deberías contagiarle un poco de tu energía a Gajeel, que dice no querer ingresar a la universidad-

-Es una verdadera lástima- lamentó la peliazul dirigiendo su mirada al muchacho el cual pretendía ignorarlos, nuevamente.

-Y en verdad lo es. Lo he dicho que estudie Ingeniera Metalúrgica o automotriz pero insiste en desperdiciar su talento- el hombre continuaba hablando como si su hijo no se encontrara presente -¿Te comentó que su motocicleta la armó él solo?- mencionó apoyando un codo sobre la mesa simulando acercarse a ella en un acto de complicidad.

-No, no lo hizo- la chica estaba un poco impresionada por las palabras del padre pero a la vez le hacía gracia su forma de expresarse. Al contrario de Gajeel que parecía estar a punto de estallar pero, para sorpresa de los otros dos, solo se levantó de su asiento y tal como había llegado desapareció por el pasillo. Metalicana rió a carcajadas ante el comportamiento de su hijo haciendo parecer que aquello era lo que buscaba. Sin embargo, la chica sonrió sin decir palabra.

Continuaron solos en la mesa hasta acabar con la comida para luego comer los postres llevados por la Mcgarden. Al finalizar recogieron la mesa y tras un corto debate sobre quien lavaría los platos sucios, donde salió victoriosa la Mcgarden, se dispusieron a ingresar en la cocina.

-Disculpa la imprudencia de nuestra parte- se disculpó el mayor, que luego de insistir en ayudarla se encontraba secando los platos que ella iba lavando. Levy entendió de inmediato a qué se refería el hombre y sonrió agradecida nuevamente.

-No se preocupe por eso, no me molestó- dijo en voz baja, concentrada en restregar bien la esponja por la superficie del plato, teniendo cuidado de que este no se deslizara entre su mano.

-Gajeel a veces puede ser un poco insensible- la chica le dio la razón mentalmente al oír el comentario –Verás, su madre nos dejó hace unos años. Ella ya no era feliz a mi lado y no supo lidiar con todo así que decidió irse sin mirar atrás –hizo uno pausa cuando los ojos de la chica buscaron los suyos –Para ese entonces Gajeel tenía doce años, estaba pasando por su etapa problemática y aquello lo empeoró. Cada vez se volvió más desobediente y sus instantes de rebeldía fueron aumentando, y yo sinceramente no supe cómo controlarlo; él me recuerda a mí en muchos aspectos- la chica sin decir una palabra no pasó desapercibido el movimiento en el que el rubio acarició los piercings que adornaban sus orejas, al igual que cuando estuvieron en su estudio. Al parecer aquello le recordaba a su hijo –Pero por dentro es un chico amable y un tanto tímido, solo que intenta ocultar cualquier deje de debilidad bajo esa capa de rebeldía y rudeza- la impresión no permitió que la chica pudiera articular palabra, se daba cuenta que a pesar de conocer desde hace meses al moreno en realidad no lo conocía para nada, ni siquiera lo había intentado y era que las circunstancias en las que lo había conocido no le dieron deseos de hacerlo –Solo te digo esto para que le tengas paciencia y sepas que no todo lo que dice es lo que de verdad siente. Tendrás que tenerlo en cuenta si quieren que lo suyo funcione-

-¿Lo n-nuestro?- sonrojada la peliazul colocó el plato que sostenía en ese momento sobre la superficie del fregadero para evitar que cayera y volvió su cuerpo en dirección al hombre –N-Nosotros no tenemos nada- con una sonrisa a medias intentó sonar convincente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Gehehe- el Redfox hizo un gesto con la mano dándole poca importancia a la respuesta de la menor mientras reía graciosamente. La Mcgarden solo atinó a inflar sus mejillas en forma de reclamo cuando Gajeel hizo acto de presencia en la cocina haciéndola respingar.

-Pitufo, es hora de empezar a hacer las correcciones- Gajeel levantó una ceja cuando dos pares de ojos, unos café y otros azul eléctrico, lo fulminaron. Seguramente por la forma en la que se dirigió a la chica.

-¿Es que no te he enseñado a respetar a las chicas?- preguntó el hombre rubio con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

-De hecho no- respondió hilarante el pelinegro al tiempo que dejaba de darle importancia al asunto y se disponía a salir de la cocina.

-Gajeel tiene razón. Se nos hace tarde para comenzar a trabajar- mencionó la chica antes de que el padre del chico volviera a replicar.

-Espera. No creas que se me olvidó traerte un recuerdo de mi viaje- el corazón de la chica se aceleró por la emoción ante tales palabras. Observó al hombre perderse al final del pasillo y al cabo de unos segundos volver a surgir por el mismo, esta vez con algo entre sus manos –Aquí tienes- mencionó mientras le entregaba una pequeña piedra dentro de un envase de cristal, que la protegía del exterior. La detalló acercándola a su rostro y quedó fascinada con las runas grabadas en su superficie, eran pequeñas y cubrían todo el frente de la piedra –Se han encontrado otras como esa. Poseen el mismo mensaje una y otra vez, tenemos la hipótesis de que era una advertencia o parte de alguna historia. Las runas están cifradas, quisiera que intentaras descubrir su significado y si tienes alguna traba me puedes pedir ayuda, gehee- el hombre rió al notar los ojos de la chica brillar al tiempo que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Muchas gracias. Lo haré- agradeció la peliazul volviendo sus ojos a la piedra dentro del cristal que tenía entre sus manos.

-Ya tienes tu roca, ahora empecemos- habló el pelinegro que se encontraba recostado cerca del pasillo, cortando la atmosfera de fascinación.

-Vayan. Yo estoy un poco cansado, me recostaré un rato- dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba una vez más al pasillo.

-Muchas gracias por el presente. Lo atesorare- mencionó la peliazul antes de que el mayor se adentrara en la que seguro era su habitación. Una vez se vio sola en la estancia se dirigió a la habitación del moreno, el cual la había dejado atrás, e ingresó a paso tranquilo y se sentó en el escritorio en el que ya habían trabajado repetidas veces, al lado del chico dejando con cuidado la piedra que le regalaron sobre el mismo, lejos de cualquier borde.

-No entiendo que le ven a una simple roca- habló el chico de la nada, llamando la atención de Levy.

-No es una simple roca. En ella está tallado un mensaje en una lengua antigua, casi olvidada- explicó alegre la pequeña. Gajeel se percató del hecho de que ella parecía hablar siempre de forma apasionada cuando se trataba de aquel tema.

-Si esta casi olvidada es porque ya no tiene ningún uso. No tiene sentido- defendió su punto de vista, aunque en su interior quería que ella continuara explicando el suyo.

-Por personas como tu padre este arte no es olvidado. Es parte de la historia de la humanidad, un eslabón más de un misterioso pasado que desconocemos y no terminamos de explicar- él la miraba fijamente detallando sus expresiones y rasgos. Cuando ella se percató volvió su vista hacia otro lugar.

-Puedes llegar a ser una loca obsesa- manifestó con naturalidad mientras veía de reojo la graciosa reacción de su compañera.

-No soy ninguna loca- replicó formando un mohín en su rostro para luego relajarlo y sonreír un poco. Se acababa de percatar que era la primera vez que sostenía una conversación casual con el chico sin segundas intenciones de por medio, entonces sintió una calidez en su pecho –Tu padre es una buena persona- el comentario sorprendió más al chico que el rostro pacifico de ella.

-Le encanta hacer feliz a la gente- en su voz había un atisbo de resentimiento que no pasó desapercibido por la chica, no obstante cuando quiso articular algo las palabras de él la acallaron –Por lo visto fue bastante simple hacerte feliz- su dedo señalando las runas guiaron su mirada.

-Lo fue- la chica susurró mientras mostraba una tímida sonrisa junto a sus mejillas adornadas por un grácil sonrojo que incomodó al chico de rojiza mirada –Será mejor que iniciemos- dijo desconociendo la sensación del joven a su lado. Sin más aplazamiento prosiguieron con el trabajo del instituto, completando las correcciones necesarias y dando inicio al próximo capítulo sin ningún problema. Se ensimismaron tanto en la actividad que no se percataron que había anochecido rápidamente. Metalicana los sacó de su abstracción indicando que ya era tarde y era mejor que Levy partiera a su hogar. El mayor ordenó a su primogénito acompañarla hasta su casa pero la peliazul se negó repetidas veces, pues si bien sentía que ese día había alcanzado un mínimo nivel de intimidad con el chico, él aun era el dueño de su más grande angustia y lo que menos quería en ese momento era que supiera donde vivía.

Agradeciendo por el agradable día, la atención y, una vez más, por el obsequio partió dejando atrás el hogar Redfox.

.

.

.

Los días que siguieron fueron igual de agradables y entretenidos para la joven. Continuó yendo a la casa del Redfox para lograr avanzar más rápido con el proyecto de química y de igual forma aprovechaba para hablar con el rubio padre de este, pidiéndole ayuda de vez en cuando para descifrar las runas que le había obsequiado, las cuales resultaron ser más complejas de lo que había imaginado. Compartía con ambos hombres y una paz interna la invadía constantemente cuando, luego de un mes con esa rutina, Gajeel no la había tocado ni mostrado ademan de hacerlo, por lo que se pudo concentrar en sus estudios completamente.

Los exámenes finales aun no daban inicio, sin embargo la presión se encontraba presente con las numerosas actividades que surgieron antes de ellos. Gajeel y ella se habían enfocado en terminar el proyecto que les fue asignado antes del torrente de exámenes, y lo habían logrado. No estaba finalizado completamente pero lo que restaba eran detalles mínimos, lo cual les daba un respiro de tranquilidad antes de la tormenta.

.

La Mcgarden una semana atrás recibió una invitación de parte de su mejor amiga para ir a la inauguración del nuevo gremio Fairy Tail, al cual asistirían no solo personas del instituto sino también ex-alumnos y algunos profesores. Levy se había sentido culpable al no poder pasar tanto tiempo como hubiera deseado con su amiga, pero además de sus sentimientos de culpabilidad y confusión, gracias al Redfox, su atareada agenda se había convertido en un impedimento; por lo que al verse libre del proyecto y que aun el mes de los finales no iniciaba no lo pensó dos veces y accedió ir a la invitación el día sábado, el cual llegó sin ningún imprevisto.

Ese día Lucy había parado en casa de la peliazul, después de mucho tiempo, para poder arreglarse juntas para la reunión. Rieron como hace mucho no lo hacían y se pusieron al tanto sobre algunos asuntos. La rubia se sintió aliviada al notar más alegre a su amiga y con mucha energía, temía que el estar en Phantom Lord la consumiera antes de lograr graduarse, pero ahora faltando poco menos de tres meses para culminar el año escolar estaba segura de que su mejor amiga lo lograría.

Luego de vestirse para la ocasión ambas emprendieron camino hacia el pequeño local que se había alquilado para la celebración. Levy se encontraba un tanto nerviosa al no estar segura de si encajaría en aquel ambiente, la experiencia en Phantom Lord había sido tan traumática que ahora se sentía insegura de sí misma. Sin embargo, los continuos ánimos de Lucy le dieron el valor suficiente para ingresar en el local con el mentón en alto. Enseguida notó un ambiente bastante movido, con música animada y muchas más personas de las que se había imaginado. La Heartfilia entró al lugar saludando a todos y presentando a Levy como su mejor amiga que pronto estudiaría con ellos, por lo que todas las personas la recibieron cordialmente con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Natsu!- la rubia llamó la atención de un pelirosa el cual se encontraba cerca de una de las mesas llenas de comida –Te presento a Levy- dijo la voluptuosa chica una vez estuvieron cerca. Levy extendió su mano siendo recibida rápidamente por la del chico, detallando sus cabellos rebeldes y su mirada y sonrisa traviesa que al mismo tiempo transmitían confianza.

-Es un placer- habló la peliazul sinceramente, por fin conociendo al protagonista de las historias que Lucy le contaba cada cuanto.

-Lo mismo digo. Bienvenida a Fairy Tail- la animada voz del chico se escuchó fuerte y clara por encima del bullicio de su alrededor acompañada de una gran sonrisa. Seguidamente Lucy y Natsu cruzaron unas cuantas palabras, las cuales dejó de seguir cuando unas mesas atrás divisó una cabellera roja escarlata la cual hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Ante la atención de ambos chicos caminó hacia la muchacha que se encontraba sentada aun sin sentir la mirada avellana sobre ella.

-¿Erza?- mencionó una vez se encontró cerca, insegura. Pero cuando la joven reaccionó al escuchar su nombre y la miró fijamente ambas sonrieron ampliamente, la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento de golpe reaccionando ante la presencia de la otra.

-¡Levy!- ambas se apresuraron a abrazarse fuertemente, sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos; lagrimas de felicidad.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- la voz confusa de Lucy las hizo romper el abrazo pero la sonrisa de ambas persistió en sus rostros.

-Er-chan estuvo conmigo en el centro de menores un largo tiempo- explicó la peliazul aun contenta de encontrar a su amiga en ese lugar – ¿Ingresaste a Fairy Tail?- se volvió a dirigir hacia la Scarlet.

-Sí, estoy en segundo año ¿Qué hay de ti?- la Mcgarden suspiró ante la pregunta. Se sentaron juntas, acompañadas de Lucy y Natsu, y procedió a contar la historia de sus últimos meses en el fatídico instituto de Phantom Lord, obviando, por supuesto, los detalles que involucraban a cierto chico de ojos carmesí. Todos en la mesa la miraban fijamente atentos a sus palabras, seguramente padeciéndose de todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Luego de un tiempo, un par de chicos llamados Jet y Droy se acercaron para presentarse por lo que Lucy bromeó con que su amiga había captado la atención de aquellos dos, logrando sonrojar a los tres involucrados y hacer reír a Erza y Natsu.

Unos minutos después conoció a otras dos hermosas chicas llamadas Mirajane y Cana, ambas con un cuerpo escultural y de personalidad animada. Estas también tomaron asiento en la misma mesa involucrándose en la conversación, fue entonces cuando Levy se dio cuenta que a pesar de encontrarse rodeada de unos cuantos desconocidos no se sentía incomoda, aquellas personas la hicieron sentirse en confianza rápidamente y a gusto en aquel lugar. No lo dudó en ese momento, estuvo más segura que nunca, Fairy Tail era el lugar indicado para ella.

Un par de horas transcurrieron entre risas y locuras. Conoció a Gray Fullbuster, un particular chico que disfrutaba de quitarse la ropa en el momento que fuera, pero lejos de incomodarla la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y las continuas disputas tontas con el Dragneel. Mientras estaba entretenida riendo sintió el insistente vibrar de su móvil dentro del bolsillo, por lo que pidiendo disculpa se levantó de la mesa y se retiró un poco para tomarlo entre sus manos y encender la pantalla. Tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje, los dos del mismo remitente; G.R. Se le hizo extraño que el chico la contactara si no tenían nada pendiente, además de algunos detalles a finiquitar del proyecto, pero aun así ella le había comentado que estaría ocupada el fin de semana. También sabía que Metalicana había partido en un viaje de trabajo por lo que tampoco era él quien la solicitaba. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto abrió la notificación de mensaje entrante que se encontraba en la barra superior de su celular.

- _¿Puedes venir hoy?_ \- entonces la chica palideció temiendo lo peor. Gajeel la estaba citando de nuevo, en ese preciso momento arruinando su paz interior, por lo que se sintió sumamente molesta al percatarse que el chico estaba empeñado en arruinar los que debían ser los mejores momentos de su vida, consciente e inconscientemente.

-¿Quién es G.R?- la voz a su espalda la hizo respingar de tal forma que casi suelta de su mano el móvil. Lucy había leído por encima del hombro de la peliazul el mensaje al percatarse que a pesar de que llamó repetidamente a su amiga esta no pareció escucharla –Hablas bastante con esa persona- aquella afirmación hizo que Levy sintiera débil sus piernas y una sonrisa nerviosa se instaló en su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- articuló sin lograr disimular el creciente nerviosismo frente a su amiga.

-Hace un tiempo también note que te mensajeaba. Me dijiste que el chico Rogue resultó ser un pervertido y aun hablas con él- dijo Lucy no muy contenta luego de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-No es él- se apresuró a aclarar el malentendido que se estaba presentando –Es solo un compañero- Lucy elevó una ceja extrañada ante tal respuesta.

-¿De Phantom Lord?- la rubia se cruzó de brazos demostrando que sabía que ocultaba algo, después de todo si la conocía a la perfección –Debe ser cercano si te pide que vayas hoy con él-

-No es lo que crees, Lu-chan- el nerviosismo de la peliazul fue en aumento, después de tanto esfuerzo por ocultarle aquel lado oscuro de su vida no podía estropearlo ahora, se rehusaba –Estamos juntos realizando un proyecto. Eso es todo- su sonrisa se acrecentó pero la rubia aun la veía con desconfianza.

-¿Entonces es alguien de confianza?- preguntó la chica bajando la guardia ante la pequeña.

-Es el hijo de quien me regaló las runas- respondió de esa forma al no verse capaz de decir un sí o un no ante la verdadera pregunta, después de todo le había mostrado a su amiga la hermosa piedra que le fue obsequiada cuando esta visitó su hogar.

-Si es algo importante, ve- con una sonrisa en los labios Lucy posó la mano en el hombro de Levy, comprendiéndola pero aun no del todo convencida con las palabras de ella.

-No lo es, no te preocupes- Levy respondió a la sonrisa de la rubia con otra, esta no tan nerviosa, para luego responderle rápidamente al Redfox – _Ahora estoy ocupada, mañana te compenso_ \- escribió ágil en el teclado del móvil, intentando sonar amable para que el chico no la volviera a molestar por ese día. Luego, junto a la Heartfilia, se aproximaron a la mesa en la que habían estado cuando nuevamente el vibrar del móvil la hizo alterarse.

- _Está bien_ \- a Levy se le hizo sumamente extraña esa respuesta, empezando por el hecho de que Gajeel no acostumbraba a responderle ninguno de sus mensajes y también porque no era usual de de su parte ser tan comprensivo, al no insistirle u obligarla. Pero luego de que la llamaran desde la mesa para que se uniera a un juego de tragos, que al parecer había organizado la castaña llamada Cana, su mente se despejó logrando dejar a un lado al chico de piercings.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Levy despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, probablemente causado por el alcohol que había ingerido el día anterior durante la reunión del gremio. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Su buen humor surgió al recordar los momentos divertidos y el hecho de haber reído como no lo hacía hace mucho era algo que llenaba de calidez su pecho. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que estuvieron presentes e interactuaron con ella le dijeron que regresara pronto y que las puertas estaban abiertas, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

Alegre se levantó de su cama y desayunó algo con el poco apetito que tenia. Se duchó para quitarse los restos de cansancio que aun poseía y se relajó bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Luego, mientras estaba recostada en su cama, aun con la toalla como única prenda cubriendo su desnudez, se dispuso a revisar en su celular un par de fotos que Lucy le estaba enviando de la reunión cuando de pronto se topó con el mensaje que había recibido del Redfox, el cual se le olvidó completamente hasta ese momento. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo y viendo la hora se percató que aun no eran ni las once, por lo que se apresuró en cambiarse y salir de su hogar vistiendo un suéter purpura junto a una pequeña falda negra que combinaba con las medias altas, del mismo color, las cuales dejaban al descubierto unos cuantos centímetros de piel entre la falda y estas.

Con el miedo de que el Redfox se vengara de ella por haber ignorado su petición pasó comprando unos pequeños dulces, los cuales sabía que le gustaban debido a la frecuencia con la que estuvo visitando a ambos hombres durante el último mes, y luego emprendió un camino el cual ya conocía a la perfección. Una vez estuvo frente a la casa abrió la reja de la entrada, como acostumbraba, y llegó hasta la puerta principal e inmediatamente tocó la puerta y esperó. Se percató que, seguramente, el chico estaba bastante molesto pues no le contestó las llamadas a su móvil y tampoco le abrió la puerta.

Con el corazón en la garganta, temiendo lo peor, llevó su mano al pomo de la puerta y lo giró sorprendiéndose cuando este cedió indicándole que la puerta había estado sin seguro todo ese tiempo. Sin retroceder abrió la puerta y lo que vio la tomó desprevenida. Observaba con estupor toda la sala desarreglada, los cuadros en el piso y los cristales de estos y algunos adornos esparcidos por doquier, el lugar estaba completamente deshecho. Sintió el estruendoso latir de su corazón invadir sus oídos al tiempo que la bolsa que llevaba en su mano izquierda se impactaba contra el piso.

-¿Gajeel?- se adentró en la estancia con el miedo latente de encontrar una escena que no le gustaría. El chico no respondió a su llamado y lo que hizo que se preocupara todavía más era que no solo la sala estaba en esas condiciones, todo se encontraba destruido y fuera de lugar. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió directamente a la habitación del pelinegro, titubeando al momento de abrir la puerta, pero luego de respirar un par de veces se infundió valor e ingresó de golpe al lugar. La habitación del chico no era la excepción, notó que también se encontraba patas arriba y a pesar de la oscuridad que otorgaban las persianas cerradas aun algunos rebeldes rayos de sol se lograban filtrar, iluminando un poco la estancia. Gracias a ello pudo vislumbrar al chico sentado en una esquina de la habitación, con sus brazos cruzados sobre sus piernas flexionadas apoyando su cabeza sobre estos –Gajeel- intentó llamar su atención y preocupada se acercó a él. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios cuando el chico levantó el rostro hacia ella.

-Levy- la voz débil del moreno hizo que la tranquilidad que sintió segundos antes se esfumara, también el hecho de que era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre en los varoniles labios y él no parecía estar nada bien.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- se arrodilló frente a él dudando si debía acercarse más, terminando no haciéndolo. La mirada apagada del chico le traspasó el pecho en ese momento.

-Desde ayer no encuentran el vuelo en el que Metalicana partió- Levy lo oyó hablarle pero no asimilaba las palabras que había pronunciado, quedando muda por un instante.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- una sonrisa nerviosa salió a la luz de forma inconsciente, la chica sentía sus manos sudar y la mirada perdida del chico no la ayudaba.

-Al parecer durante una tormenta perdieron contacto con el avión. Dijeron…que hoy iniciaría la búsqueda- la voz estrangulada de Gajeel era apenas audible pero aun así sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de Levy que al instante sintió sus ojos arder para segundos después dar paso a las lagrimas, las cuales se hicieron incontenibles, pero aun seguía con la sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Gajeel bajó la mirada para evitar verla llorar.

-Todo estará bien- fue lo único que logró articular debido al llanto. Pocos segundos después no pudo evitar acercarse y abrazar al Redfox tomándolo por sorpresa pero intentando darle apoyo de algún tipo.

-Soy un maldito desastre- Gajeel sonrió amargamente ante lo irónico de la situación. Ayer, luego de recibir la llamada dándole la fatídica noticia, no supo qué hacer o a quien acudir. Se dio cuenta que no contaba con nadie a quien le pudiera confiar sus pesares, aunque estuviera rodeado de gente a ninguno de ellos le importaría lo más mínimo por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando pensó en la pequeña chica y sin meditarlo la llamó sin recibir respuesta, luego le escribió un mensaje, la quería ver, quería que le apoyara, no quería ser el único que viviera el dolor y la desesperación que estaba viviendo, y entonces ella le respondió; estaba ocupada. En ese momento, después de responderle, perdió la compostura. Desahogó el dolor que sentía por dentro contra cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, descargó toda su amargura y pesar contra la pared haciéndose daño a sí mismo y aun así no pudo deshacerse del miedo creciente que lo invadía –No sé qué hacer, Levy- su voz sonó frágil durante el abrazo que la chica le ofrecía, solo en ese momento no le importaba mostrarse débil frente a ella.

-Todo estará bien- repitió la joven mientras aun las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. No solo la noticia la había tomado desprevenida, también el ver a Gajeel en aquel estado oprimía su corazón dificultando su respiración. Pasaron largos minutos sin moverse, Levy continuaba abrazándolo y ofreciéndole su apoyo hasta que sintió que era preciso darle un espacio y tiempo de respirar tranquilamente, por lo que se separó de él lentamente quedando aun de frente. El chico no levantó su mirada y mientras lo detallaba se percató, alarmada, de los nudillos lastimados de este -¿Qué te hiciste?- articuló consternada al ver la sangre seca en sus ropas y sus dedos pero aun viscosa en la herida. Se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño en busca del botiquín que los hombres poseían, pero al verse frente al espejo se sorprendió de sí misma. Su expresión era de dolor mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo empapando sus mejillas. Se tomó un momento y viendo al piso lloró, siendo invadida por un miedo indescriptible al solo pensar que Metalicana hubiera muerto. Sollozó con fuerza y los espasmos asaltaron su pecho sin cesar, dejándola sin aire por varios segundos, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca en el intento de acallar su sonido.

Permaneció un par de minutos, ahí sola, intentado disminuir su aflicción pues entendía bien que si ella se sentía de esa forma entonces Gajeel se encontraba mucho peor, y lo menos que necesitaba es que ella se mostrara débil. Intentó respirar profundamente para controlar su respiración y poder tranquilizarse, se lavó el rostro con agua fría y en ese momento recordó que había dejado la puerta de la entrada abierta. Salió del baño con el botiquín en sus manos y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla y luego se encaminó a la cocina, notando que era el único lugar que parecía permanecer intacto. Buscó un vaso llenándolo de agua para posteriormente llevarlo a la habitación de Gajeel.

-Siéntate aquí- llamó la atención del chico dándole un par de palmaditas al colchón. Varios segundos después Gajeel se levantó de su lugar en la esquina del cuarto y se aproximó a la cama sentándose donde le había indicado la chica al tiempo que se recostaba en el espaldar de la misma, tomando en una mano el vaso que le ofreció la peliazul bebiendo su contenido al instante, siendo lo único que se había llevado a la boca desde el día anterior.

El Redfox bajo de ánimos dejó que la pequeña curase sus manos sin decir nada. Ella limpió y vendó sus nudillos y con un suspiro de satisfacción guardó todo lo que había usado en el botiquín, luego lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos.

-¿Tienes hambre?- a pesar de no haber comido en día y medio, prácticamente, negó con la cabeza. Sentía un nudo en la boca del estomago y su laringe cerrarse cada cierto tiempo. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba aterrado de lo que pudiera pasar, aterrado de perder a su padre, aunque no se encontraban en el mejor momento de su relación había sido todo para él. Fue el hombre que lo guió, lo apoyó y no lo juzgó ni abandonó, a pesar de todas las peleas y consejos ignorados, debido a su comportamiento inmaduro. A pesar de todo, quería a Metalicana. Ante sus pensamientos las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, aun en contra de su voluntad, por lo que terminó de recostar su espalda contra el colchón y cuando sintió que las gotas saladas recorrerían libres su rostro colocó un brazo para ocultar sus ojos de la mirada ajena que lo acompañaba.

-Quiero estar solo- su voz carrasposa fue apenas audible por la chica, sin embargo, entendiendo el mensaje, tomó el botiquín entre sus manos y salió de la habitación del muchacho. Una vez afuera entró en debate con sus pensamientos, el pelinegro quería estar solo y era de esperarse pero no creía buena idea irse y dejarlo completamente solo, mucho menos después de ver lo que había hecho con la casa. También estaba el hecho de que al día siguiente tenían clases y no se encontraba preparada para ello estando en la casa del Redfox.

Y aunque no estaba comprometida a ayudarlo o acompañarlo, algo en su interior se negaba a dejarlo en esa situación. Ya era un poco pasado de mediodía y todavía inquieta tomó una decisión, salió de la casa sin hacer ruido y se encaminó a la suya a paso rápido determinada a volver pronto. Al cabo de media hora regresó con la respiración agitada, cargando una pequeña mochila, la cual depositó en el mueble antes de ingresar a la estancia y dirigirse a la habitación del chico, percatándose de que se encontraba dormido, por lo que se alejó con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Luego observó su alrededor completamente revuelto y respirando profundamente se puso manos a la obra.

Después de durar toda la tarde limpiando y colocando las cosas en su lugar se dispuso a cocinar algo por si el pelinegro despertaba con hambre. Luego de comer un poco Levy se sentó en el sofá de la sala, frente al televisor, intentando sintonizar las noticias. Al cabo de un tiempo la pesadumbre recayó por todo su cuerpo mientras intentaba disipar algunos recuerdos que solo lograban empeorar su estado. Transcurrieron largos minutos en los que no lograba distraerse ni con el televisor, por lo que cerró los ojos intentando despejar su mente y no supo en qué momento cayó completamente rendida ante el cansancio.

.

Cuando el Redfox abrió sus ojos toda la habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras y en silencio. Sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y su cabeza queriendo explotar se reincorporó poco a poco sobre la cama entrando en razón nuevamente sobre los últimos sucesos del día. Inmediatamente recordó a la peliazul y un sabor amargo se instaló en su boca al encontrarse solo. Tratando de ignorar la molestia sin sentido se levantó y dirigió al baño, pero antes de ingresar el sonido de la televisión llamó su atención. Saliendo del pasillo hasta la sala, la cual solo se encontraba iluminada por el intermitente brillo del artefacto, vislumbró un pequeño cuerpo acostado sobre el mueble cómodamente, detallando la mochila, esta vez en el piso al pie del sofá, y entonces comprendió que esa noche Levy se quedaría con él. Sin notarlo una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

Dejando a la chica descansar se encaminó nuevamente al baño en donde detalló sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos y su cabello rebelde hecho un ovillo. Chasqueando la lengua se desvistió y se metió bajo la ducha comenzando a lavar todo su cuerpo y cabello y empapando los vendajes que temprano le había colocado la Mcgarden, haciendo necesario cambiarlos. Unos minutos más tarde salió con una toalla enrollada en la cadera y otra en la mano secando salvajemente su cabello, dirigiéndose a su cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa.

Mientras se cambiaba sintió un hambre atroz. La ducha le había servido para despejar sus pensamientos y deshacerse de la sensación pesada de su cuerpo, despertándolo completamente, aunque el dolor de cabeza persistiera, seguramente por no haber ingerido alimento. Dispuesto a preparar algo decente de comer salió de su habitación vistiendo una cómoda bermuda junto a una franela negra sencilla. Cuando abrió la puerta de la nevera se encontró con la grata sorpresa de un plato lleno de comida esperándolo, tapado cuidadosamente con papel transparente. Con una extraña sensación de dicha se sentó en la mesa a comer lo que la chica le había preparado, reparando en la hora que era, cerca de las diez de la noche.

Una vez comió y limpió lo que había ensuciado se aproximó a la sala nuevamente acercándose a la chica que aun seguía profundamente dormida, con los labios entreabiertos y su cinta del cabello desparramada en el sofá. Aquella imagen le hizo sonreír, pero rápidamente borró aquel gesto, sintiéndose estúpido. Aun así no apartó su vista de ella, es más, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y lentamente llevó una mano hacia los rebeldes hilos azules que se encontraban esparcidos sobre la tela a su merced. Tomó un mechón entre sus dedos y acarició la suavidad de este sintiendo cada hebra, estuvo tan concentrado en ello que no notó cuando la chica abrió los ojos.

Levy movió su rostro para verlo directamente, fue en ese momento que dejó de tocar su cabello y se separó un poco de ella pero aun quedado a su misma altura.

-No piensas dormir ahí ¿O sí?- mencionó el chico con intención de romper el extraño silencio que se había instalado entre ambos. La observó reincorporarse mientras se estrujaba un ojo para despejarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- la pregunta de ella no fue agradable pero aun así decidió responderla al tiempo que desviaba el rostro y se ponía de pie.

-Mejor- la verdad era que ella lo había visto en un momento de inestabilidad que hubiera querido no demostrar, pero en ese momento se encontraba más tranquilo, aunque un desosiego persistía en su pecho.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu vendaje?- habló alarmada la chica al detallar las manos de este, una con el vendaje suelto y la otra libre totalmente del mismo, dejando al descubierto lo lastimada que estaba su mano.

-Se mojó- respondió él sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, pues hasta el momento había logrado ignorar el insistente dolor de sus manos.

-Hay que cambiarlo- la chica se levantó de golpe casi empujando el cuerpo de su compañero –Estas muy lastimado, podría empeorar- agregó al notar la despreocupada actitud de Gajeel, a lo que solo atinó a tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta su habitación, buscando de camino el botiquín en el baño, para luego, como lo había hecho al mediodía, empezar a limpiar las heridas del chico sobre la cama. Esta vez Gajeel no perdió detalle de los gestos de la chica, la cual de vez en cuando mordía su labio inferior, lo que significaba lo concentrada que estaba en hacer una buena labor.

Terminando con una mano inició con la otra sin pausa alguna repitiendo los mismos pasos que con la anterior. Gajeel no desvió sus ojos en ningún momento, experimentando una especie de deseo desconocido que estaba surgiendo en su interior; deseaba tocarla, sentirla junto a él, experimentar su calor no solo físicamente, sino emocional. Entonces cuando la chica le sonrió, dando por finalizada su labor, la besó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Un gemido de sorpresa de parte de ella quedó atrapado en el beso. Los labios del chico se movieron lentos sobre los de ella, saboreándolos, sintiendo su textura. Levy cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia, correspondiéndole tímidamente.

Era la primera vez que Gajeel la besaba de una forma tan lenta y paciente, además estaba el hecho de que no la besaba hacia un tiempo, y sorpresivamente lo encontró gratificante. Sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando él atrapó su labios inferior entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente haciéndola separarlos para luego introducir con parsimonia su lengua.

La estaba degustando, estaba sintiéndola como no lo había hecho antes y vaya que le estaba gustando. Con su lengua acarició la de ella, adaptándose a su forma y disfrutando su sabor al tiempo que recostaba lentamente a la peliazul sobre el colchón situándose arriba de ella.

Levy no opuso resistencia al experimentar una deliciosa, pero a la vez, confusa sensación. Estaba disfrutando el beso, la lengua de Gajeel le provocaba un cosquilleo que era todo menos desagradable, pero entre todos los sentires de placer había uno que no reconocía como normal y era la sensación de haber extrañado el sabor de Gajeel. Se sonrojó fuertemente ante aquel razonamiento al tiempo que se negaba a aceptarlo, ella no podía extrañar algo que nunca le había gustado y mucho menos proveniente de esa persona. Pero se contradijo a sí misma cuando el chico separó sus labios y una especie de queja se ahogó en su garganta.

Gajeel continuó besando la mandíbula femenina bajando hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente. Con destreza deslizó el suéter de la chica hacia arriba, hasta despojarla de el, para continuar su recorrido, besando su clavícula bajando hasta donde la tela del sostén comenzaba a estorbar. Levy no objetó cuando Gajeel se deshizo de su sostén pero si se sonrojó cuando el chico permaneció observándola fijamente por varios segundos. Usualmente él la desnudaba y la poseía en pocos minutos, no prestándole mayor atención, pero esta vez era diferente. Él se estaba tomando su tiempo para detallarla y acariciarla, lo que la hacía sentir extraña pero bien al mismo tiempo. El chico besó uno de los pezones de la peliazul, haciéndola gemir en el acto, luego lo lamió un par de veces, cual niño saboreando un helado, para posteriormente cubrirlo completamente con sus labios; provocando otro gemido en la chica.

Levy sentía como su parte baja se humedecía ante el jugueteo del Redfox, su lengua la estaba volviendo loca encima de sus pezones, uno a la vez, los cuales ya se encontraban erectos y sensibles. Respiró tranquila cuando el chico continuó bajando por su cuerpo, besando su vientre haciéndola sentir escalofríos y deteniéndose en su ombligo. Mientras jugaba entre su ombligo sintió sus manos fuertes desabrochar la falda que llevaba y bajarla por sus piernas junto a sus bragas.

El Redfox estuvo tentado a quitarle también las medias altas que ella vestía pero cuando se levantó un poco para soltar lejos las prendas que acababa de arrancarle notó lo endemoniadamente sensual y erótica que se veía vistiendo solamente las medias que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Sintiendo su miembro apretarse contra el pantalón volvió a besar el vientre plano de ella descendiendo con impaciencia, abriendo y sujetando firmemente las curvilíneas piernas hundió su cabeza entre estas.

-G-Gajeel ¿Qué haces? E-Espe…¡Ah!- exclamó la chica cuando presintió sus intenciones, pero fue demasiado tarde. El pelinegro besó su clítoris arrancándole un gemido excitante, según él. Levy se sujetó de las sabanas, intentando controlarse, cuando el chico comenzó a jugar con su lengua entre sus pliegues. Otro gemido impetuoso se escapó de los rosáceos labios de la joven cuando Gajeel comenzó a succionar el ya erecto clítoris de ella, enloqueciéndola. Levy sentía que iba a desfallecer en ese instante, la sensación cálida de la lengua de él sobre su intimidad, junto a la caricia que esta le proporcionaba, la estaba haciendo experimentar un placer más intenso del que ya había sentido, y no sabiendo cómo manejarlo arqueó su espalda y retorció sus pies mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse, resultado de la excitación. Una de sus manos fue a parar en su boca intentando, en vano, controlar sus gemidos y jadeos.

Gajeel, por su parte, se encontraba totalmente excitado con el reaccionar de la chica, lo estaba disfrutando y eso confortaba su ego. Mantuvo la succión en el clítoris femenino pero aun así quería verla gemir más, que se retorciera de placer, por lo que con un par de dedos comenzó a estimular la entrada de esta para luego penetrarla con ellos. La escuchó casi gritar al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda y su respiración se aceleraba.

-E-Espera G-Gajeel…D-Detente - Levy sentía que el placer no cabía en su cuerpo. Su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y ante cada embestida de los dedos de Gajeel la excitación aumentaba, si es que era humanamente posible –Mmm…- Gajeel prolongó la presión sobre su clítoris al tiempo que lo acariciaba con la lengua hasta que ella no pudo más. De un momento a otro la chica sintió una corriente recorrerla desde su vientre bajo hasta por toda su columna, se tensó y sus músculos se contrajeron y tras un gemido vino el orgasmo. Una calidez inundó su intimidad por completo, subiendo hasta su vientre dejándole un cosquilleo ameno, sus músculos se relajaron y se sintió ligera y confortada. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación que se instalaba en su cuerpo al tiempo que Gajeel se retiraba dándole un poco de espacio.

El chico la observó extasiada sobre su cama y no pudo aguantar más el deseo y la erección de su miembro, que le pedía a gritos atención desde el momento en que la besó en los labios. Aun manteniendo la distancia se desnudó frente a la joven, sin que esta le prestara mayor atención, dejando al descubierto su prominente miembro, y sin demora se abrió espacio entre los muslos de ella posando su pene en la entrada para luego penetrarla lenta y tortuosamente para él.

Levy gimió una vez más al sentir el miembro masculino abrirse paso dentro de ella, sin embargo, al estar aun debidamente lubricada, experimentó placer inmediato. Sorprendida de sentirse agradablemente bien esperó que el pelinegro iniciara las embestidas para encontrarse con la grata sensación de gozo. Gajeel tomó sus labios nuevamente, pero esta vez de forma apasionada, transmitiéndole su propia esencia, la cual aún conservaba en su boca, mientras la embestía de forma rápida y certera, dejándose llevar por su propio placer.

Levy se impresionó por lo rápido que su cuerpo volvió a excitarse, comenzando a disfrutar el vaivén de las caderas masculinas al mismo tiempo que rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos correspondiendo el ardiente beso que le estaba propinando. Sus lenguas entrelazadas en un baile hipnótico se separaron poco a poco cuando Gajeel se alejó unos centímetros para detallar las facciones femeninas, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la mirada avellana de la chica se encontraba nublada por el placer que le estaba proporcionando y su rostro sonrojado lo hizo sentirse aun más excitado a tal punto que tuvo que detener abruptamente sus movimientos. La peliazul se quejó cuando este frenó las embestidas y un gemido de sorpresa surgió cuando él, aun dentro de ella, intercambiando posición de un movimiento rápido.

El Redfox intentó sentarse, acomodando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama, para tener mejor acceso a los labios de su acompañante, ahora estando ella arriba de él. El cambio era necesario, pues si no lo hacía terminaría acabando antes que ella, lo cual estaba negado a hacer, sabiendo que la chica disfrutaba considerablemente más en aquella posición se permitió cederle las riendas.

Incitada por el pelinegro, Levy inició el movimiento de caderas sobre el duro pene de este. Gajeel la besó nuevamente dispuesto a enfrentar las sensaciones que lo invadían al hacerlo, la molesta calidez en su pecho y el continuo cosquilleo en sus labios y en la boca de su estomago no lo ponían de mal humor en ese momento, por lo que disfrutó de los suaves labios femeninos al tiempo que ella se autopenetraba.

Levy suspiró cuando los dedos de Gajeel pellizcaron suavemente sus pezones, podía sentir como él intentaba que disfrutase y vaya que lo estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, sus labios cosquilleaban ante el contacto con los labios masculinos, sus senos desprendían corrientes de placer cada vez que presionaba sus pezones, su intimidad se deleitaba teniendo dentro el miembro del chico; todo le estaba haciendo perder la razón, olvidando el pasado, olvidando quien era Gajeel y quien era ella, ignorando lo que había sucedido hace unos días y solo disfrutando el momento presente. Cabalgando sobre el alargado pene del chico fue perdiendo la cordura, poco a poco aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas obedeciendo las peticiones de su cuerpo.

-Maldición, Levy- exclamó el chico inconscientemente ante el aumento de velocidad de la peliazul, pronunciamiento que sonrojó y estimuló a la joven. Las fuertes manos de Gajeel rodearon la espalda de ella, apegándola más a su cuerpo y profundizando las penetraciones –Tu… ¿Te estás cuidando?- preguntó en el último vestigio de cordura que aún le quedaba. La chica enseguida captó la pregunta, respondiéndola con un asentamiento de cabeza pues nunca se dejó de cuidar, aun cuando Gajeel dejó de citarla siempre tuvo presente la posibilidad de que él la buscara nuevamente. Entonces dando pase libre a sus deseos, Gajeel instó a su compañera a ir más rápido llevando en aumento la lujuria de ambos y un par de minutos después, no pudiendo aguantar más su excitación dejó que el placer del éxtasis lo invadiera completamente, derramando por completo su esencia dentro de la joven.

Los continuos espasmos del miembro de Gajeel, al expulsar todo su semen dentro de ella, la estimularon hasta el punto de provocarle un segundo orgasmo en aquella noche. Abrazándose al cuerpo del chico gimió disfrutando la sensación de llenura que estaba experimentando. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue relajándose pasando de la pasión y enardecimiento a un estado de alivio y sosiego. Pronto sintió el cansancio apoderarse de su pequeño cuerpo por lo que se levantó de encima del chico, cortando la unión que aun poseían, y se recostó sobre el colchón a su lado, sin energía para más.

Gajeel, de igual forma, experimentando la falta de energía que seguía después del orgasmo, se reclinó sobre la cama quedando completamente acostado en esta y sin resistirse un segundo más, al igual que Levy, cerró sus ojos y dio pase libre al sueño.

.

.

.

Unos ligeros rayos de sol se posaron sobre el rostro relajado de la peliazul causándole una leve molestia por lo que, intentado huir de la luz, giró su cuerpo sobre la cama golpeándose contra un cuerpo extraño. El golpe la terminó de sacar de su adormecimiento y abriendo los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar su vista para que el rastro borroso desapareciera, se topó con el cuerpo desnudo de Gajeel a su lado. Se sonrojó inmediatamente y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon causando que el sonrojo se extendiera hasta sus orejas, pero no duró mucho en su estupor pues la necesidad de saber la hora se hizo presente.

En la mesa al lado del pelinegro divisó el celular de este, sabiendo que el suyo se encontraba en el mueble de la sala se estiró por encima del chico y alcanzando con esfuerzo el móvil hasta tenerlo en su mano. Encendiendo la pantalla del celular, a pesar de que este se encontraba bloqueado, pudo ver la hora y exaltarse por lo tarde que ya era.

-Redfox, despierta- lo zarandeó lo suficientemente fuerte hasta que observó como el chico abría sus penetrantes ojos, pero sin tiempo para detallarlo se levantó de la cama arrastrando la sabana consigo, como única prenda que la vestía, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no antes sin dirigirle algunas palabras al chico –Es tarde, levántate- dicho eso salió de la habitación, buscó su mochila donde tenía su uniforme y demás prendas para luego ingresar al baño y disponerse a tomar una ducha rápidamente para darle oportunidad al pelinegro. Al cabo de unos minutos salió del baño con su uniforme medianamente arreglado y batallando con su rebelde cabello cuando divisó al Redfox salir de la habitación, donde ambos habían pasado la noche, solo en ropa interior.

-No tengo ánimos de pisar Phantom Lord hoy- se expresó el moreno viéndola casi lista para partir, aunque aun faltara media hora para el inicio del primer periodo.

-Tienes que ir. Es mejor que quedarte aquí sin hacer nada- habló la chica al mismo tiempo que desenredaba su azulado cabello con los dedos, pero cuando notó que el chico le replicaría lo observó fijamente dejando su cabello de lado –No puedes hacer nada más que esperar alguna noticia, ten tu móvil siempre a mano y vámonos. Necesitas distraer tu atención- el rostro suplicante de la pequeña lo convenció sin que tuviera que decir otra palabra, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrar su derrota así nada más. Por lo que avanzó hasta estar a unos centímetros de ella y se acercó a su oído.

-Tienes razón. Lo de anoche me sirvió- mencionó en un susurro para luego besar la oreja, provocando un fuerte escalofrío en ella sin saberlo. Luego pasó de largo y se encerró en el baño, dejando a una petrificada y sonrojada peliazul en la mitad del pasillo.

Unos cuantos minutos después ambos estuvieron listos para partir. Tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron de la casa. Luego de otro par de minutos discutiendo si estaría bien que los vieran llegar juntos, a lo que Gajeel le restó importancia mientras la obligaba a subirse a la motocicleta, partieron hacia Phantom Lord.

Al llegar la peliazul se bajó rápidamente del vehículo y emprendió camino, a paso veloz, hacia el aula intentando alejarse lo más que pudiera del pelinegro, pues lo menos que quería en ese momento era otro problema con el que lidiar. Llegando a tiempo las clases comenzaron sin demora, en las cuales aunque estaba presente, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. En su cabeza no dejaban de mostrarse las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Gajeel mientras ella intentaba descifrar su comportamiento. El día anterior fue la primera vez que escuchó su nombre provenir de los labios del pelinegro, y no fue una sola vez, también la llamó por su nombre cuando estuvo cerca del orgasmo. De la misma forma era la primera vez que la besaba, luego de mucho tiempo, y también la primera vez que lo hacía lento y sin deseos de querer devorarla en el acto. También estaba el hecho de la forma en la que la tomó, no había sido desconsiderado y, también por primera vez, pareció preocupado por hacerla sentir bien y satisfacerla. Según sus pensamientos lo de la noche anterior fue más parecido a hacer el amor que tener solo sexo. Dicho razonamiento provocó que, ignorando el hecho de que se encontraba en clase, se llevara las manos al rostro para ocultar su vergüenza, la vergüenza que le provocaban sus pensamientos y aquello le asustaba.

Se había sentido bien, más de lo que quería aceptar, aquella noche pero no encontraba posible que Gajeel fuera el causante de esas sensaciones. Tampoco lograba entender el hecho de que sentía, muy dentro de su ser, que no solo su cuerpo respondía a los llamados del Redfox. Aquello la atemorizaba y por ello prefería ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

.

Gajeel a pesar de encontrarse rodeado de sus amigos no lograba dejar de pensar en su padre y si había alguna noticia sobre la búsqueda. Revisaba el móvil cada cierto tiempo en busca de algún mensaje o llamada, sin resultado alguno. Lo único que lograba robar su atención cada cierto tiempo, lo cual comenzaba a serle molesto, era la peliazul sentada a un par de metros de él. A veces se encontraba a si mismo observándola durante largos segundos antes de entrar en razón sobre lo que hacía, y era que no sabía cómo controlar la sensación que estaba experimentando. Y era que, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con su padre, cuando pensaba en la chica una sensación de tranquilidad lo invadía. La noche anterior estuvo tentado a agradecerle por estar con él, pero a último momento su orgullo no lo permitió. Aun así sabía muy bien que a pesar de ser un completo patán, y oportunista, ella había estado ahí con él cuando lo necesitó y por esa razón quiso agradecérselo a su manera. Sin embargo lo que no estuvo dentro de sus planes era las nuevas sensaciones que despertaron en su cuerpo mientras la tenía entre sus brazos. La calidez, el molesto cosquilleo, la intensa corriente de placer que recorría su cuerpo a diestra y siniestra; y sobre todo el deseo de su piel por sentir la de ella era algo que al principio había logrado ignorar pero ahora, por más que lo intentara, no lograba dejarlo a un lado.

Aun así estaba convencido de lo que sentía era algo solo físico, a pesar de que la peliazul no poseía el mejor cuerpo y no fuera completamente su tipo ella, tenía algo que le llamaba la atención. Lo supo desde el momento cuando la vio salir del área de la piscina solo en bañador, llamando la atención de gran parte de la población masculina de Phantom Lord. Pero a diferencia de los demás él no se había conformado con sólo verla, quiso explorarla y probarla y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

.

.

.

Las clases terminaron sin ninguna novedad. Levy se levantó de su asiento mientras guardaba rápidamente sus pertenencias en la mochila que había llevado ese día para luego salir en dirección a la biblioteca, reprendiéndose silenciosamente por no haber prestado suficiente atención a las clases que le habían impartido ese día, por lo que quería repasar un poco, con ayuda de unos textos recomendados por el instructor, para luego partir a su hogar tranquilamente y descansar como era debido.

Estuvo aproximadamente diez minutos en la biblioteca cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, reconociendo inmediatamente la presencia giró su rostro para a verlo justo antes de que hablara.

-¿No vendrás hoy?- Levy observó a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no había personas cerca que los vieran hablando para luego volver su mirada hacía el pelinegro a su lado.

-No puedo, tengo que estudiar- dijo cautelosa y un poco sorprendida de que ahora él le consultara en vez de ordenarle. Por su parte Gajeel hubiera querido que la respuesta fuera diferente, pues no tenía ánimos de volver a estar solo pero tampoco tenía ganas de obligarla a nada. Entonces se levantó de su lugar y salió de la biblioteca sin decir palabra.

Levy estuvo preocupada de que el chico estuviera enojado, pero al cabo de unos minutos le restó importancia a aquello intentando concentrarse de lleno en sus deberes.

.

.

.

Durante la noche la Mcgarden estuvo tentada a escribirle por mensaje de texto a Gajeel para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, pero las palabras quedaban atoradas en su mente sin poder escribirlas, por lo que se convenció de que al día siguiente le preguntaría de frente. Mientras tanto aprovecharía para ponerse al corriente con todas las materias de ese día y estudiaría lo que había tenido pendiente el día de ayer.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día se dirigió al instituto enfocada en hablarle al Redfox, también estando interesada por si había alguna novedad sobre Metalicana. Pero para su sorpresa el chico no apareció en todo el día.

Aun con un poco de esperanza se convenció de que llegaría más tarde como si nada, como lo había hecho en varias oportunidades, pero no fue el caso. El día transcurrió con normalidad y a nadie parecía extrañarle que el muchacho de ojos carmesí no estuviera. Si bien la noticia de un avión desaparecido estaba en la boca de todos, nadie parecía siquiera sospechar que entre los pasajeros estaba el padre de su compañero.

Cuando la campana que indicaba el final de la jornada sonó Levy fue la primera en salir del salón, guiada por la preocupación se dirigió a la casa del Redfox. Lo había llamado un par de veces sin tener respuesta por lo que temió lo peor. Tomando el autobús que la dejaba más cerca acortó camino hasta llegar al hogar del chico en donde abrió la reja de la entrada ingresando hasta quedar frente a la puerta principal y, rememorando las imágenes de hace un par de días atrás, tocó la puerta insegura. Esperó varios segundos en los que no recibió respuesta y volvió a golpear la puerta, su corazón se aceleró imaginándose mil y una escenas por lo que puso su mano en la perilla e intentó abrir la puerta, como ya lo había hecho una vez, pero esta no giró dando a entender que esta vez sí tenía pasado el seguro. Permaneció de pie frente a la puerta que le bloqueaba el paso ideando una forma de entrar a la casa hasta que una voz a sus espaldas la hizo respingar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, enana?- la voz del chico proveniente de la entrada la hizo girar el cuerpo para verlo. Acababa de dejar la motocicleta afuera y había ingresado por la reja, la cual ella dejó abierta cuando entró. Gajeel se extrañó de verla ahí parada y más raro le pareció la forma en la que lo miraba, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma -¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias? ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?- intentó hacerla reaccionar pero ella seguía sin moverse ni un centímetro. Cuando el chico estuvo frente a ella fue que salió de su trance. La joven sintió que poco a poco su corazón acelerado se iba calmando y la preocupación que experimentó en vano se esfumó de su cuerpo sintiéndose tonta.

-Te llamé- fue lo único que logró decir mientras miraba el piso y un sonrojo grácil aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Tuve que apagar el móvil- explicó el chico mientras introducía una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón buscando las llaves de la casa –Estuve en la oficina encargada de la búsqueda- Levy se apartó para que él se aproximara la puerta e insertara la llave en la cerradura. Hasta ese momento fue que se percató de que estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos fatalistas que no había escuchado el ruido de la motocicleta al llegar y tampoco había notado que el pelinegro cargaba un par de rollos de papel consigo –Entra- la voz de Gajeel la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Él no dijo nada pero si notó la extraña actitud de ella, aun así esperó a que la chica ingresara a la casa para luego seguirla y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas –Tienes que ver lo que me entregaron- un ápice de emoción se coló entre sus palabras al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa de la sala, siendo seguido por la chica, extendiendo sobre esta un mapa –Aquí es donde perdieron contacto con el avión- expuso mientras señalaba una zona en el medio del océano –Dicen que hay probabilidades de que la falla no haya sido tan severa y les permitiese llegar por lo menos hasta esta zona montañosa cercana- declaró al tiempo que movía su dedo hacia un área verde dibujada en el mapa. Levy prestó total atención a sus palabras –Sin embargo, también existe la posibilidad de que haya caído en el mar...-su voz tomó un tinte sombrío lo cual le indicó a Levy que aquello no era algo bueno –Si es así ellos no dan esperanza de vida a ninguno de los pasajeros- terminó de decir el chico mientras se sentaba en el mueble más cercano sintiendo nuevamente la pesadez sobre sus hombros. Levy se sentó a su lado también un poco consternada por lo que acababa de explicar el pelinegro, pero intentando reconfortarlo con su presencia.

-Si aún existen la posibilidad de que estén a salvo lo estarán- dijo ella mirando fijamente el amplio mapa y las pequeñas marcas rojas las cuales indicaban lo posición y posible ubicación del avión. Sus palabras llegaron a oídos de Gajeel logrando un efecto tranquilizante en él y queriendo confiar en las palabras de ella volvió su vista en su dirección, logrando ver solamente su azulado cabello controlado por una cinta naranja.

-Enana- quiso llamar su atención para que cuando volteara hacia él atrapar sus labios. Y tal cual como lo había planeado, cuando la chica levantó su mirada para verlo, extrañada por el nuevo apodo que ya le había escuchado un par de veces, entonces sus labios hicieron contacto. Ignorando las sensaciones que besarla le generaba, Gajeel continuó el movimiento sobre los carnosos labios de la chica, primero lento y suave sintiendo como ella le empezaba a corresponder de a poco para luego intensificar el contacto introduciendo su lengua, invitando a la de ella a jugar.

Levy correspondió el beso con un rubor permanente en las mejillas mientras osadamente complacía al chico saboreando y detallando la textura de su lengua. También permitió que el Redfox la recostara sobre el sofá, colocándose él encima, sabiendo y aceptando lo que estaba por venir. Ahí en la sala comenzaron a desnudarse, dando paso a sus más instintivos deseos y olvidando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, nuevamente, empezaron a disfrutar del cuerpo del otro, del olor, del contacto, la tibiez y el deleite que experimentaban.

.

.

.

Los días que siguieron ambos esperaron ansiosos alguna noticia de la búsqueda, sin recibir siquiera un avance de esta. Gajeel intentó normalizar su vida, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo estaría bien y escuchando las palabras de la Mcgarden, la cual permaneció a su lado casi todos los días. Días en los que pudo compartir más con ella y conocerla más allá de lo físico, encontrando divertidas algunas reacciones y también cuando se molestaba por algo, sobre todo cuando se metía con su estatura. Aprendió que no solamente leía al estudiar, sino que era algo que verdaderamente le apasionaba y aunque ella había comentado con anterioridad que le gustaban las cosas antiguas a él se le hacía como una anciana en algunas ocasiones. En esos días también se percató de que ella poseía dos puntos sensibles, su oreja y sus senos, debido a que también habían sido días agitados para ambos en la intimidad.

Levy por su parte reconoció que empezó a acostumbrarse a la presencia del chico y, de cierta forma, a disfrutarla. Gajeel la hacía reír y aunque su apariencia era temible e intimidante él en realidad era agradable y extrovertido. Una vez se dio cuenta de ello, recordó las palabras que una vez Metalicana le había dicho y le dio toda la razón, Gajeel era más que su apariencia rebelde y desafiante; aunque a veces la sacara de sus casillas metiéndose con ella y bromeando sobre su cuerpo o su cabello, sentía que se estaban conociendo cada vez más. Sin embargo, dentro del instituto era otra historia. Si bien Gajeel había dicho que ya le daba igual hablarle o no, ella lo seguía evitando a toda costa con temor de que las cosas se alborotaran nuevamente. Levy prefería huir del chico mientras estuvieran frente a otras personas pertenecientes a Phantom Lord.

No obstante la paz entre ambos llegó a su fin cuando la peliazul a mitad de la semana encontró una poco grata nota dentro de su casillero de zapatos, de remitente desconocido, cuando estaba casi lista para partir del instituto. Desconfiada desdobló el papel y leyó su contenido, sintiendo que la sangre se le helaba y su corazón se detenía. En el papel, escrito a mano y en una caligrafía burda, se leía " _Quien hubiera imaginado que sería tan fácil llevarte a la cama_ ". Levy rápidamente arrugó el papel y miró a sus alrededores, nadie parecía prestarle real atención a su presencia, sin embargo, sentía que era observada. Luego de respirar e intentar calmar su acelerado corazón pensó mejor las cosas y una idea se atravesó en su mente, algo que no le gusta en absoluto.

Se cambió los zapatos rápidamente y emprendió camino hacia la tienda en donde había quedado con Gajeel para encontrarse, como de costumbre antes de ir juntos a la casa de este. Caminó a paso veloz, casi trotando, enrojecida por la furia que estaba creciendo en su interior. Tras haber caminado las cuadras necesarias divisó al Redfox recostado de su motocicleta esperándola.

Cuando los ojos de Gajeel vislumbraron a la chica una pequeña sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro, dispuesto a tomarle el pelo cuando se acercara, pero la prisa que llevaba y su rostro colérico le hicieron volver a su actitud seria.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó el chico cuando ella estuvo relativamente cerca como para escucharlo.

-Eres un malnacido, Gajeel Redfox- escupió la peliazul una vez estuvo frente a frente de él. Levy no era de maldecir o insultar, pero la ira que la invadía en ese momento nubló toda buena conducta de su parte.

-¿Te volviste loca?- automáticamente se puso a la defensiva ante la actitud violenta de ella, parándose derecho ante esta.

-Se lo contaste a alguien- afirmó con los ojos humedecidos por la ira al tiempo que golpeaba el pecho de él con el papel arrugado entre su puño. Gajeel lo notó, tomando el papel de entre su mano para desarrugarlo y leerlo. Sus ojos siguieron el par de líneas escritas en la hoja y frunció el ceño disgustado.

-¿Qué mierda es esta? ¿Quién te lo dio?- preguntó buscando los ojos avellana de la pequeña con los suyos, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Dímelo tú- una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro femenino tratando de ocultar su amargura –Lo dejaron junto a mis zapatos- mencionó sin dejar de enfrentar los rojizos ojos de Gajeel en ningún momento.

-Yo no le he dicho nada a nadie- se defendió de las acusaciones de la chica, aun sosteniendo el papel entre su mano.

-Entonces ilumíname y dime quien dejó eso junto a mis pertenencias- la voz de Levy se elevaba cada vez más debido al coraje que estaba viviendo al darse cuenta de que su reputación podría verse manchada por ese simple suceso. Gajeel se llevó una mano al rostro, restregando sus ojos en un intento de relajarse. Sabía muy bien que tras esa nota se encontraba un gran problema que ambos debían solucionar.

-Averiguaré quien fue. Ahora relájate- intentó tranquilizarla, pero cuando bajó la mano de su rostro y volvió a buscar la mirada de ella se percató que estaba lejos relajarse –Enana…- la voz cortante de la chica lo interrumpió.

-Rompiste el trato. No me vuelvas a hablar- y dicho esto se alejó rápidamente del Redfox, el cual no mencionó palabra ni salió de la estupefacción sino luego de un par de segundos. Era la primera vez que había visto verdadero odio en la mirada de la inocente muchacha.

.

.

.

* * *

Bajen las piedras y los tomates, siento muchísimo la tardanza. Me propuse a no tardar demasiado en actualizar, pero entre una cosa y otra se me fue el tiempo de las manos. Y debo confesar que el capítulo estaba listo, pero no tenía tiempo de subirlo. Por eso decidí adelantar parte del otro para compensarlos y no hacerlos esperar demasiado e incluí una pequeña parte en este capítulo, por eso es un poco más largo de lo que era originalmente. Espero lo disfruten.

Antes de despedirme quiero darle las gracias a las personas que comentaron, me animaron mucho a continuar, técnicamente me sentí comprometida ante sus hermosos comentarios. Todos los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos y por supuesto que me animan a seguir. Gracias especiales a:

Saknicte

trienniagala

Miss Grimm

Big Fan

Y a un muy simpático Guest

Gracias por su tiempo, espero hayan disfrutado de esta actualización. Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

_-Rompiste el trato. No me vuelvas a hablar- y dicho esto se alejó rápidamente del Redfox, el cual no mencionó palabra ni salió de la estupefacción sino luego de un par de segundos. Era la primera vez que había visto verdadero odio en la mirada de la inocente muchacha._

.

.

.

Levy pasó los dos días que le restaban de la semana evitando a Gajeel, enojada principalmente con él pero también consigo misma. Había tratado de concentrarse en sus estudios, sintiendo la presión de los exámenes finales los cuales empezarían la semana entrante, pero, aun así, estaba experimentando una opresión en el pecho de la cual no se podía deshacer hiciera lo que hiciera. Llegó a la conclusión de que se había acostumbrado demasiado, de cierta forma, a la presencia de Gajeel y aquel hecho la molestaba aun más. Intentaba sacárselo de la cabeza para así repeler la sensación de sentirse traicionada, pues a pesar de todo había estado comenzando a confiar en el chico, razón por la que se estaba recriminando una y otra vez por ser tan tonta.

Además, después de haber recibido la funesta nota no había sucedido más nada a su alrededor. No recibió otra nota ni alguna otra cosa, pero la sensación de sentirse observada persistía.

La tarde del viernes, mientras estudiaba después de llegar del instituto, recibió un mensaje de su mejor amiga invitándola a su casa. Invitación que aceptó creyendo que sería lo mejor para distraerse y despejar su mente de pensamientos inservibles. Colocándose algo cómodo partió hacia la casa de Lucy Heartfilia. Al llegar ambas abrazaron, pues aunque hablaban seguidamente no se habían visto desde la reunión de Fairy Tail a la que Levy asistió.

Hablaron por un rato, al tiempo que comían algunos snacks, y rieron con las historias contadas por Lucy sobre su alborotada y ocurrente clase. Pero de repente el ambiente se tornó un poco serio y la rubia se atrevió a indagar en un tema que le preocupaba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lucy tomando desprevenida a su amiga, la cual se quedó mirándola, sin hablar, durante varios segundos.

-Claro que estoy bien- contestó por fin Levy intentado sonar convincente sin ganas de explicarle a su amiga por todo lo que había pasado durante esas últimas casi tres semanas.

-Últimamente te notaba de muy buen humor por lo que creí que todo iba bien en Phantom Lord- mencionó la rubia mirando fijamente a su amiga, sin perder detalle de sus expresiones –Hoy estas diferente…¿Sucedió algo?- Levy maldijo en su cabeza los certeros presentimientos de su mejor amiga para con ella. Lucy tomó el silencio de la peliazul como una afirmación por lo que presionó un poco más – ¿Todo está bien con esa persona?- Levy sabía que su amiga se refería a la persona del mensaje que durante la reunión había visto en su celular.

-No es tan sencillo, Lu-chan- luego de pensarlo dos veces decidió abrirse con su mejor amiga con respecto a Gajeel, pero sin entrar en detalles -¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que hagas preguntas?- cuestionó recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta afirmativa -¿Es posible perdonar a alguien por haber hecho algo perjudicial, sin entender por qué lo hizo pero sabiendo que en realidad no es una mala persona?-

-¿Qué te hizo, Lev?- la pregunta surgió de forma automática de los labios de Lucy, preocupada por la peliazul y lo que sus palabras podían significar.

-Lucy- reprochó debido a la pregunta y miró suplicante a su amiga -¿Es normal perdonar a esa persona a pesar de que pudo haber perjudicado?- la Heartfilia notó el ligero cambio en la pregunta pero aun así no dijo nada, solo se limitó a responder tomando en cuenta los pocos detalles que le describió Levy.

-No sé a qué te refieras y espero de verdad que esa persona no te haya dañado severamente. Pero tú no eres una persona rencorosa Lev-chan, es normal que perdones y más aun si te das cuenta de que esa persona lo vale o ha cambiado- habló Lucy con voz armoniosa, tratando de infundirle confianza a su pequeña amiga.

-No lo sé, Lu-chan. Estoy confundida-un suspiro incontenible escapó de sus rosáceos labios -A veces siento cosas que no debería sentir- no era fácil explicarse cuando de Gajeel se trataba. No lo odiaba pero sentía que debía hacerlo, se entretenía a su lado pero estaba mal congeniar con la persona que se había aprovechado y manchado su ser. Gajeel era su demonio, entonces no entendía porque sentía una opresión en el pecho desde que le dijo todo aquello hace dos días.

-Esa persona… ¿Te gusta?- Lucy soltó la pregunta que tenía atorada en su garganta desde hace un rato. Levy respingó ante sus palabras pero luego se tranquilizó y respondió.

-No- aseveró segura –Estoy segura de que no me gusta- negó la posibilidad también ante su mente y corazón –Me molesta cuando me hace sentir como alguien que en realidad no soy, me molesta su actitud burlona, me molesta la seguridad que tiene al creer que puede manejar a cualquier persona, me molesta su personalidad grosera; pero lo que más me molesta es que no me puedo molestar con él- se sintió patética en ese momento y lo intentó disimular con una sonrisa torpe.

-Creo que le tienes estima-la afirmación de la rubia la hizo sudar frío -Tal vez es una persona con muchos defectos, pero creo que eres capaz de ver la esencia de las personas, su naturaleza. Si te sientes así al respecto tal vez puede que no sea realmente una mala persona- Levy escuchó atenta las palabras de su amiga y al procesarlas sintió que el nudo que ahogaba su garganta desaparecía lentamente, entonces sonrió y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

-¡Lu-chan!- exclamó Levy entre el abrazo –A veces creo que eres una persona sabia- Lucy se carcajeó ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Soy sabia, Lev-chan- respondió al tiempo que, con un grácil movimiento de su mano, empujó su dorado cabello, el cual reposaba sobre su hombro, para que cayera sobre su espalda –Por eso seré una exitosa novelista- ambas se echaron a reír por el tono con el que se había expresado. Luego de eso Levy aprovechó el momento para cambiar el tema a uno que la rubia no podía ignorar, Natsu.

Hablaron durante horas, hasta que el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche y Levy decidió que era tiempo de irse, rechazando la invitación de su amiga para quedarse, excusándose de tener que estudiar, lo cual era realmente cierto. Se despidieron con un afectuoso abrazo y Levy emprendió camino hacia su hogar.

Una vez llegó se deshizo de sus zapatos y se lanzó en el pequeño sofá de su sala, descansando un poco antes de abrir sus cuadernos y comenzar sus estudios. Apenas cerró sus ojos la vibración de su celular la hizo exaltarse, abriéndolos con sorpresa. Cuando tuvo el aparato entre sus manos y contempló la llamada entrante y las siglas "G.R" su corazón latió desbocado y aunque se sintió insegura y nerviosa contestó antes de que la llamada se perdiera.

-Levy…- el susurro detrás de la otra línea la hizo preocuparse. Esperó unos segundos atenta a cualquier otra palabra, pero solo se escuchaba una respiración irregular, entonces temió lo peor.

-Gajeel ¿Qué sucede?- la pregunta quedó en el olvido cuando transcurrió el tiempo y no hubo respuesta, solo la respiración irregular de su parte –Gajeel…- la chica se levantó del mueble con su rostro demostrando la angustia que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Puedes venir?- el chico no tuvo que preguntar dos veces cuando ella ya estaba colocándose los zapatos y abriendo la puerta de su hogar, saliendo solo con su celular en mano.

-Voy para allá- luego de sus palabras se percató de que el pelinegro le había cortado, por lo que aceleró el paso. La casa de Gajeel quedaba varias cuadras lejos de la suya, sin embargo, sintiéndose inquieta y nerviosa prefirió correr en vez de esperar el autobús, llegando a su destino al cabo de largos minutos. Sudando frío abrió la reja de la entrada y pasó directo a la puerta principal, abriéndola sin tocar pues sabía que él se encontraba en el interior. Entonces lo vio, sentado en el mueble con el cuello ligeramente doblado hacia atrás, al estar su cabeza apoyada en el corto respaldar con una mirada perdida –Gajeel- lo llamó mientras se acercaba, pero este no hizo ademán de voltear a verla.

-Suspendieron la búsqueda- dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro. La voz rasposa de él y sus palabras atravesaron su pecho como una lanza, dejándola sin aire –Lo dieron por desaparecido en el mar, sin esperanzas de vida para ningún pasajero- las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos avellana mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su boca para contener su gemido –No duraron ni las tres semanas, Levy- Gajeel aún no la veía a los ojos, pera sabia que lo estaba escuchando. Levy no pudo seguir evitándolo y se acercó, sentándose a su lado y luego lo abrazó, intentando transmitirle un poco de fuerza y apoyo. Lo sintió sollozar y le pareció que su corazón se rompía, al tiempo que sus lágrimas emergían con más fuerza sin poder evitarlo.

Los dos lloraron en la oscuridad de la sala sintiendo la pérdida del animado rubio, padre de Gajeel. Levy se sentía desconsolada, pues a pesar de todo ella había tenido fe en que todo saldría bien y estarían bien, ahora creyéndose una tonta por no haber sido realista desde un principio. Pasaron horas en la misma posición hasta que Levy guió la cabeza de Gajeel y la apoyó sobre su pecho para luego recostarse sobre el sofá con él encima. El chico se dejó hacer sin lograr pensar en algo más que no fuera la ausencia definitiva de su padre. La peliazul acarició el rebelde cabello azabache del Redfox tratando de relajarlo y calmarse ella también.

Era casi media noche cuando el sueño pudo con ellos y los hizo olvidar la pena y el dolor por unas cuantas horas.

.

.

.

El sonido de la puerta los despertó al mismo tiempo, sobresaltándolos. Gajeel, que había dormido profundamente sobre el pecho de la peliazul, se levantó rápidamente en dirección a la puerta principal. Levy se reincorporó sobre el sofá siguiendo los pasos del pelinegro con la mirada, percatándose de que apenas estaba amaneciendo, la luz entraba débil y con aun un toque azulado entre las ventanas. Cuando el Redfox abrió la puerta el molesto sonido cesó, dándole paso a la gutural voz de un hombre que se encontraba al otro lado del umbral. Ambos intercambiaron un par de oraciones que no llegó a entender y de pronto Gajeel ingresó a la casa nuevamente, esta vez siendo seguido por un hombre vestido de traje formal con un maletín en mano.

-Ve al cuarto, por favor- el chico se dirigió a ella de forma amable, sorprendiéndola. Sin decir palabra Levy se levantó y se dirigió al pasillo que daba hacia la habitación de Gajeel, no sin antes notar los hinchados y rojos ojos de él y su rostro entristecido; pero sin ánimos de contradecir al muchacho se encaminó al cuarto de este.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora sola en la habitación hasta que Gajeel atravesó la puerta y sin articular palabra se dirigió a la cama y se acostó sobre Levy, ocultando el rostro entre su pecho, tal cual como habían estado al ser despertados. Nuevamente la chica comenzó a acariciar el largo y rebelde cabello de él entendiendo que buscaba apoyo, aunque no lo dijera con palabras, hasta que el sueño les volvió a ganar.

.

Esta vez los brillantes rayos del sol, al permanecer la ventana desprotegida de la persiana, fueron los causantes de su despertar. Levy abrió los ojos con dificultad por el resplandor que irrumpía en la habitación, experimentando una sensación agridulce ante el hermoso día que parecía haber afuera, ignorando la tristeza que los invadía; porque así era el día, ajeno a los sentires de cada quien, a veces acertado y otras no tanto. Gajeel se quejó sobre su pecho, somnoliento, cuando ella se movió, para luego apartarse y acostarse a su lado liberándola de su peso.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- susurró la peliazul sabiendo que él estaba despierto a pesar de que le daba la espalda. Lo vio asentir aun sin mirarla, viendo hacia el lado contrario, posiblemente para ocultar su rostro. Sin darle importancia Levy se levantó de la cama y primero se dirigió al baño, en donde lavó su rostro y notó sus ojos también hinchados y rojos, para luego ir a la cocina.

Mientras estaba revisando la nevera, en busca de algunos ingredientes para poder preparar algo decente, sintió a Gajeel entrando al baño, cerrando la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos escuchó la ducha abrirse. Sin desconcentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo sacó lo necesario de la nevera, y de algunos estantes de la cocina, para luego comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Una vez estuvo listo lo sirvió en la mesa, para luego sentarse ella en la espera del chico que se estaba vistiendo. Cuando Gajeel se sentó cerca de ella comenzaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Levy lo quebrantó.

-¿Quién era esa persona?- no pudo continuar con la duda por lo que decidió preguntar directamente.

-Un abogado, encargado de los trámites fúnebres- Levy sintió que la comida se le atragantaba, al contrario de Gajeel que permaneció sereno y continuó comiendo. La peliazul quiso decir algo más, pero las palabras no surgieron por lo que decidió continuar comiendo en silencio –No hare ningún trámite hasta tener su cuerpo- las palabras de Gajeel la aturdieron por varios segundos en los que siquiera respiró.

-Gajeel…- el chico cortó sus palabras sin darle tiempo de terminar.

-No me dirán que está muerto y lo creeré sin más. Hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos no cederé ante ningún abogado- Levy sonrió, entendiendo que Gajeel había construido su fortaleza, su manera de seguir adelante.

-Está bien- lo apoyó en su decisión consiguiendo que la mirara fijamente por primera vez desde que había pisado su hogar. El rojo y el café se enfrentaron por un momento –Entonces tendrás que contratar a un buen abogado- enunció aun sosteniendo la mirada del Redfox.

.

.

.

A pesar de que en el desayuno lo había visto con un mejor semblante, la realidad era que el chico continuaba apesadumbrado, igual que ella aunque intentaba no demostrarlo.

Ya era cerca de mediodía y Levy estaba obligada a volver a su casa, debido a que la había abandonado por sorpresa, pero no quería dejar al Redfox solo en esas condiciones, por lo que se resolvió por invitarlo a que la acompañara. Entonces, ingresó a su habitación encontrándolo con los audífonos puestos y la mirada perdida.

-Tengo que volver a casa- habló en voz alta para que este la oyera por sobre la música, pero solo logró que se quitara un audífono y la mirara expectante –Tengo que volver a casa- repitió para que esta vez lo escuchara claramente. Gajeel la miró fijamente por un lapso de tiempo momentáneo.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó con deseos de impedirle que se marchara, pero no fue más allá.

-Sí. No traje conmigo ni mi cartera ni mis llaves, dejé las luces encendidas y no cerré correctamente- hizo una pausa de su explicación dudando como expresar su otra razón para partir –A-Además tengo otro asunto que resolver- la verdad era que tampoco tenía consigo las pastillas anticonceptivas que solía tomarse cerca del anochecer. Se sonrojó al pensarlo, pero le daba miedo dejarlas y que en un arranque del Redfox ocurriera algún incidente no deseado, por lo que prefería prevenir que lamentar. Pero no tenía la desvergüenza como para decírselo directamente a él –Q-Quiero que me acompañes-mencionó mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura que le había robado sus pensamientos anteriores.

-¿Ir a tu casa?- el pelinegro se sorprendió por la invitación debido a que había notado la insistencia de ella por siempre irse sola y desde hace tiempo había deducido que no quería que él supiera donde vivía, sin embargo, ahora era ella quien lo invitaba.

-Es mejor que cambies de ambiente- aconsejó ella mientras se acercaba a la cama y lo tomaba del brazo. El chico no se resistió y se levantó de la cama para luego arreglarse, pues en realidad no quería quedarse solo. También estaba aliviado porque la chica le hablaba con normalidad, aun después del altercado que tuvieron un par de días atrás.

Levy lo obligó a llevarse un cambio de ropa pues insistió en que se quedara la noche allá, idea que no le pareció mala pero sí sorpresiva. Cuando estuvo listo salieron de su hogar dejando atrás parte de la aflicción de la cual era dueño. Luego de algunos minutos en el transporte público llegaron a la casa de la peliazul, una pequeña morada cómoda para una sola persona. Tal y como había dicho ella las luces se encontraban encendidas, la puerta sin seguro y las llaves en la mesa de centro de sala. Gajeel encontró calidez dentro de la casa, era pequeña pero acogedora.

Levy se bañó y cambió de ropa para después, con ayuda del Redfox, comenzar a cocinar el almuerzo. Se sentía cómoda con él pero tenía la preocupación latente de que Lucy la visitara por casualidad y tuviera que explicarle algunas cosas, pero al adentrarse la tarde esa preocupación fue disminuyendo cada vez más. Comieron juntos y se distrajeron un rato con una película, luego Gajeel recorrió con asombro el amplio estante lleno de libros que poseía la muchacha en busca de uno que le llamase la atención para pasar el rato, encontrando uno lo suficientemente interesante luego de varias ojeadas.

Ambos leyeron algo hasta que cayó la noche, para entonces pidieron algo de cenar y hablaron trivialidades. Levy estaba sorprendida de lo fácil que era pasar el día con Gajeel, básicamente ninguno se quejó y en ningún momento entraron en algún silencio incomodo, excepto por los momentos que recordaban a Metalicana, como cuando Gajeel mientras buscaba el libro, en una parte del estante, observó la pequeña piedra con las runas inscritas en ella. Pero de lo contrario Levy podía describir el día como agradable.

El momento incomodo se presentó a la hora de dormir, pues a pesar de que dormir juntos ya no les era extraño, cuando se acostaron, ambos preparados para dormir, sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros debido a que la cama de la peliazul era significativamente más pequeña que la de él. Entonces en ese momento se observaron fijamente y cuando Levy quiso desviar la mirada al comenzar a sentirse avergonzada, Gajeel se lo impidió posando una mano sobre su rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto.

Se besaron suevamente, de forma prolongada pero sin profundizar el contacto, saboreando solo sus labios. Cuando se separaron, para sorpresa de la chica, Gajeel le dio la espalda y se durmió profundamente en tiempo record.

.

.

.

Temprano en la mañana Gajeel partió del hogar de Levy tras recibir una llamada, y a pesar de que lo esperó por un tiempo, no volvió. Levy decidió aprovechar el día y avanzar con sus estudios para lograr distraerse e intentar ignorar el abatimiento que la poseía en ese momento y el recuerdo constante del íntimo beso que se habían dado antes de dormir.

Y sin ninguna alteración en su rutina de domingo pasó el día, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo lunes e inicio de semana. Cuando llegó a Phantom Lord los nervios invadieron su ser, debido a que ese mismo día era el inicio de los exámenes finales, pero también se encontraba ansiosa por presentar. Al llegar al aula revisó la planificación de las pruebas con las horas correspondientes, siendo que tenía que presentar solo dos exámenes ese día.

La Mcgarden se extrañó un poco al no visualizar a Gajeel en el salón, aunque no era tan sorprendente pues desde que entró al aula se percató que la noticia de que entre los pasajeros del avión desaparecido estaba el padre de su compañero era la comidilla del momento. El suceso se hizo completamente público desde que suspendieron la búsqueda y los familiares de las victimas tomaron protagonismo. Entonces dedujo que Gajeel no quería estar presente mientras el revuelo permaneciera, aunque se estuviera jugando la aprobación del curso escolar.

Levy presentó los exámenes correspondientes, saliendo satisfecha de ambos, y el final de la jornada de clases culminó sin ninguna novedad; hasta el momento antes de salir del instituto. Cuando paró en su casillero, donde guardaba sus zapatos de exterior, su rostro palideció cuando otra nota se encontraba encima de sus pertenencias, con la misma caligrafía de la anterior, en donde se leía: " _Dime qué hacer para que me abras las piernas a mi también_ ". Por supuesto la nota no tenia remitente. Al leerla se sintió descompuesta, su estomago se revolvió haciendo que presionara sus labios, sin color, para poder controlar sus emociones. Arrugó la nota entre su puño, se cambió de zapatos y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de ese lugar.

Con todo lo que había sucedido sobre Metalicana olvidó aquel detalle de mal gusto. Alguien estaba jugando con ella y presentía que en realidad sabía más de lo que decía, atemorizándola, y pudiendo comprobar que el grotesco juego iba en serio cuando recibió varias notas en el transcurso de la semana, al mismo tiempo sintiéndose observada constantemente. Las últimas hojas llevaban escritos mensajes como: " _Te espero detrás del edificio al final de clases, te arrancaré mejores gemidos_ ", " _No tienes que ser tímida o tener miedo de que mi polla no entre en tu orificio, de eso me encargaré yo_ " ó "Sueño _con violar tu boca con mi pene_ ". A partir de esa última nota tomó la decisión de no leer ninguna más, pues cada vez aumentaba la forma repulsiva de expresarse.

Había pensado en denunciar el acoso con los profesores pero estos se encontraban tan ocupados evaluando a todos los alumnos que cada vez que alguien se quejaba de algo lo tomaban como una excusa para no presentar los finales, por lo que más de uno se ganó un castigo fácil en aquellos días. También consideró llevar el caso hasta el alto mando de Phantom Lord, hasta que recordó como resultó su última vez en la oficina de José Porla rechazando la idea casi de inmediato. Gajeel tampoco era una opción en ese momento, menos cuando no se encontraba presente, por lo que estaba completamente sola, como en el inicio.

.

Entre los exámenes finales, las insistentes notas dentro de su casillero y la sensación de ser observada casi todo el tiempo dentro del instituto, le ocasionaban un estrés como nunca antes había experimentado. Siendo su único descanso el fin de semana luego de una extenuante jornada, pero el descanso fue exiguo y corto para lo que continuó en el inicio de la nueva semana.

Los exámenes continuaban esa semana también, hasta el jueves de esa misma semana según la planificación, y algo que logró aliviarla fue la presencia del Redfox en el aula. Había hablado con él por mensajes un par de veces, sabiendo que se encontraba bien pero sin más detalles.

El pelinegro se reincorporó esa semana, sintiéndose lo suficiente bien como para hacerlo, aprovechando que el instituto le había concedido la semana anterior como tiempo de duelo, tiempo el cual aprovechó para hacer sus propias investigaciones, negándose al hecho de que su padre desapareció sin dejar rastro. También había logrado ponerse al corriente sobre sus clases, sintiéndose preparado para presentar los finales, los cuales tenia oportunidad de recuperar esa misma semana. Por lo que él tendría que presentar todas las pruebas en el transcurso de una semana, algo que normalmente se hacía en casi dos, sin embargo, se sentía preparado para ello. Ignorando las preocupaciones y pesares de la peliazul, la cual, a pesar de darle apoyo cuando se encontraban solos, dentro del instituto ni lo volteaba a ver.

La semana para el pelinegro, desde el inicio, fue extenuante. Presentaba exámenes mañana y tarde, terminando agotado, física y mentalmente. Sin embargo, ya estando a un día para culminar el calvario de exámenes uno tras otro, sentía que las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo. Por lo que al divisar en el área de casilleros a la peliazul no dudó en acercarse.

-¿Qué haces, enana?- el sobresalto de la joven le llamó la atención y con una sonrisa en los labios dirigió su mirada hacia el papel que esta sujetaba entre sus pequeñas manos, reconociéndolo de inmediato –Es mejor que ni pienses acercarte a esa fiesta- su voz seria hizo que Levy levantara su rostro en busca de su par de ojos rojos.

-Dice que se celebrará mañana, el día de la culminación de los finales- Levy volvió su mirada hacia la hoja adornada con colores vivos y letras llamativas –Es una tradición ¿No es así? - su mirada volvió hacia la de él, dejando en el olvido la invitación a la gran celebración que estaba organizando Phantom Lord para todo el alumnado.

-Lo es, pero no te equivoques. No es una celebración de tu estilo- ambos olvidaron que se encontraban aun en el instituto y hablaron normalmente como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que no es de mi estilo?- cuestionó enfrentando la irritante mirada del chico -¿Acaso me conoces tan bien como para saber a qué tipo de fiestas asisto?- sus manos se fueron inconscientemente hacía sus caderas intentando ser, en vano, intimidante. Levy llevaba dos días sin recibir ninguna nota depravada, excepto la hoja donde publicaban la hora y fecha de la fiesta que se estaba preparando, papel que casi toda la población estudiantil tenía entre manos; siendo esa la razón por la cual se encontraba más tranquila, con la guardia baja.

-No necesito conocerte bien para saberlo- una sonrisa sarcástica se pintó en los labios masculinos, dejando mostrar sus dientes –Eres aburrida y bastante sosa. Es suficiente para deducir que ni siquiera has pisado una fiesta en los últimos meses- parte de sus palabras eran solo para molestarla, y la reacción de ella no se hizo esperar.

-Cierra la boca, Redfox. No me conoces- irritada la peliazul dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, huyendo del chico que en parte había tenido razón, pero no estaba dispuesta a dársela, primero muerta. Mientras caminaba escuchó al Redfox reírse en voz alta para luego seguirla, seguramente con una expresión triunfante en el rostro.

.

.

.

Levy sintió el alivio recorrer su cuerpo cuando terminó de presentar el último examen, la tensión en sus hombros desapareció mientras experimentaba la alegría de la satisfacción. Sabía que había salido bien, lo presentía, ahora solo restaba esperar los resultados y terminar de entregar asignaciones pendientes, y uno que otro recuperativo para quien lo necesitara, para que culminara ese año escolar. La pesadilla en Phantom Lord cada vez estaba más cerca del final, a poco menos de un mes y ella no podía estar más feliz.

Ese mismo día culminaron pronto las actividades para casi todos los alumnos, pues se estaba organizando la gran fiesta tradicional en el gimnasio del instituto. Ella había quedado con Gajeel de encontrarse más tarde en la tienda que se encontraba cercana a Phantom Lord, donde acostumbraban, sin embargo, el chico salía más tarde que ella al estar obligado a presentar un par de pruebas durante el periodo de la tarde, debido a su ausencia la semana anterior, por lo que Levy al haber salido horas antes de lo estimado se dispuso a merodear por el instituto, en el intento de distraerse mientras esperaba.

Paseó por los salones, en su mayoría vacios, jardines y por el campo de entrenamiento, observando desde ahí como los alumnos entraban y salían del gimnasio terminando los últimos detalles para la celebración que estaba por darse. Luego de recorrer las instalaciones decidió parar en la biblioteca mientras esperaba. Estuvo ahí concentrada durante una hora y media hasta que el estruendoso sonido de unas cornetas con música la distrajeron de su lectura. Miró su celular en busca de la hora, siendo las cinco y media, hora cercana a la salida de Gajeel, sin embargo, la estruendosa música que llegaba hasta ahí llamó su atención.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la biblioteca comprobando sus sospechas, la fiesta había dado inicio.

Guiada por la curiosidad se dirigió al gimnasio con ánimos de experimentar, por al menos unos pocos minutos, una celebración en Phantom Lord y conservarlo como un recuerdo de su estadía en ese lugar. Cada vez que se acercaba más al lugar la música se iba intensificando, empezando a preguntarse si estaría permitido ese nivel de volumen dentro del instituto. Cuando llegó entró sin dudarlo por la puerta principal, toda la estancia se encontraba llena de gente, la mayoría eran de años superiores, pero podía apostar que si llegaban más alumnos no cabrían todos en ese lugar.

Mientras se adentraba en el gimnasio detallaba su alrededor, todos llevaban puesto el uniforme, algunos se encontraban sentados en las gradas mientras otros se situaban en la que se suponía que estaba destinada a ser la pista de baile, justo al frente de una mini tarima improvisaba en donde se encontraba todo el equipo de sonido junto a la persona encargada de la música. La peliazul chasqueó la lengua sin ser percibida por nadie, debido al alto volumen de la música, tras darle la razón, mentalmente, al Redfox; tenia años sin pisar una fiesta y su expresión de sorpresa la delataba. Permaneció varios minutos cerca de la tarima escuchando la música y sintiendo la vibración que el bajo proporcionaba, momentáneamente embelesada, hasta que se percató de algo extraño, un olor. Alguien a su lado había derramado su bebida en el suelo, luego siguiendo de largo sin darle demasiada importancia, sin embargo, ella identificó inmediatamente que aquello no era simple soda, era licor, y estaba totalmente segura de que el ingreso de bebidas alcohólicas al instituto estaba rotundamente prohibido. Fue entonces que agudizó su vista y observó con mayor detalle su alrededor, seguramente no solo ese chico sino todos estaban ingiriendo alcohol en ese lugar. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta de otro chico, sentado en las gradas fumando, y su expresión de impacto no se hizo esperar. Luego de descubrir a uno halló a otro, a otro y a otro, hasta a algunas chicas, en el mismo comportamiento, entonces supo que estaba en el lugar incorrecto. Y no porque estuvieran fumando o alcoholizándose, sino porque se encontraban dentro del instituto y si algún profesor los descubría todos estarían en graves problemas, y no era algo de lo que quería formar parte.

A pasos alargados se dirigió a la entrada principal, buscando salir, pero cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta apreció que esta se encontraba cerrada. Intentó abrirla haciéndosele imposible moverla ni un centímetro, entonces miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien que le ayudara a abrir la puerta cuando vislumbró a una pareja, a unos cuantos metros de ella, besándose apasionadamente. La imagen la paralizó al notar que no solo se besaban, sino que también las manos del chico se encontraban en zonas prohibidas; una mano de él masajeaba descaradamente un seno de la chica mientras la otra desaparecía entre la falda de ella al tiempo que las facciones de esta demostraban gozo, sin ninguna clase de pudor.

Sonrojada fuertemente desvió la mirada de aquella escena, buscando otras personas a quien pedirle ayuda. Cuando caminó un par de pasos notó a otra pareja en la misma situación que la anterior, con la única diferencia de que estos se encontraban sentados en las gradas, la chica a horcajadas haciendo movimientos bastantes incitantes con sus caderas sobre la pelvis del muchacho. De igual forma, avergonzada por lo que estaba presenciando, ladeo su mirada llevándola hasta el suelo, mientras continuaba caminando alejándose de aquellas escenas. Pero no muy lejos de donde estaba, casi a punto de tropezar, se detuvo en frente de dos chicas, las cuales bailaban mientras se besaban. Al poco tiempo notando que eran observadas por la peliazul, se separaron unos cuantos centímetros y una de ellas le levantó el dedo medio, señal que Levy entendió como tiempo de marcharse lejos de ahí.

Con su corazón agitado, completamente sonrojada, volvió a dirigir su mirada al piso siendo empujada accidentalmente por varias personas. Fue ahí cuando sintió que el espacio se redujo en comparación a cuando había ingresado. Parecía haber más personas, limitándole el camino y haciéndola sentir ahogada, al ser la mayoría más altos que ella. Continuó caminando sin rumbo, dejándose superar por la desesperación, sin saber que estaba siendo observada desde hacía un buen rato. Su piel comenzando a transpirar, sus manos temblorosas y su rostro angustiado la delataban completamente. Quería alejarse de ese lugar lleno de perversidad y transgresión pero sentía que el tumulto de personas, el aroma viciado y la ahora estruendosa música no la dejaban respirar con facilidad, empezándose a sentir asfixiada. De pronto sintió su celular vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, logrando sacarlo con cierta dificultad debido a sus temblorosas manos, contestó.

-¿Dónde carajo estás?- escuchó la impetuosa voz de Gajeel al otro lado de la línea sintiendo un soplo de tranquilidad.

-E-En el gimnasio- gritó, para que su voz sobresaliera entra la música, al tiempo que acercaba el micrófono del celular a sus labios –La puerta está cerrada- percibió al chico maldecir por lo bajo.

-Sal por la trasera- Levy no pudo escuchar las palabras de Gajeel pues alguien la empujó por detrás haciéndola perder el equilibrio, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso junto a su celular.

-Perdón- un chico desconocido para ella se disculpó pero no hizo ademan de ayudarla. Saliendo de la impresión tras el golpe, Levy se levantó sola del piso, recogiendo de paso su móvil al cual se le había salido la batería debido al golpe. Mientras intentaba colocar la batería en el lugar correcto sintió una mano sobre su trasero, un roce, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla voltear exaltada. No pudo distinguir a nadie con aquellas intenciones pero todos estaban tan cerca que pudo haber sido cualquiera. Empezando a sentirse asustada se movió rápidamente de lugar, recordando de paso que había una segunda puerta, a un extremo del gimnasio, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá rápidamente, descubriendo que, al igual que la puerta principal, también estaba cerrada.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió al borde de la hiperventilación cuando empujó la puerta y esta no cedió. Al mismo tiempo ignoraba una sonrisa sádica que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de ella, regocijándose a costa de su desespero.

De pronto una mano se cerró en su muñeca asustándola de muerte. Al borde de las lágrimas volvió la vista hacia la persona que la sujetaba y experimentó un gran alivio al ver un par de ojos rojos que bien conocía. Gajeel no le dio tiempo de mencionar palabra pues empezó a caminar hacia dirección contraria, aun sujetándola de la muñeca, llevándola casi a rastras. Levy se esforzó para seguirle el paso al tiempo que esquivaba a la gente que cada vez se acumulaba más y más. Trastabilló varias veces a causa de algunos empujones pero se recuperó rápidamente. De repente divisó una puerta cercana a la que se dirigían, al final del gimnasio, cuando el Redfox la empujó esta abrió con normalidad permitiéndoles salir al exterior.

La chica respiró profundo una vez estuvo afuera pero aun el pelinegro continuaba caminando, alejándose del gimnasio a pasos agrandados, casi arrastrándola. Una vez estuvieron cerca de la entrada al edificio principal Gajeel detuvo sus pasos deshaciendo el agarre en la muñeca de la joven y la traspasó con la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber por qué mierda fuiste a ese lugar?- preguntó enfurecido al tiempo que le daba oportunidad a la peliazul de regular su respiración debido al trote de hace un momento.

-T-Tuve curiosidad- habló aun agitada y con un delgado manto de sudor en su frente, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia los ojos de Gajeel, los cuales pretendían asesinarla solo con su brillo colérico.

-Te dije que no fueras- replicó aun más enojado por la respuesta anterior.

-¡No sabía que cerrarían las puertas!- se defendió rápidamente levantando el tono de voz –Ni tampoco pensé que harían cosas de ese estilo- su voz pasó a ser un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada y un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas al recordar las imágenes libertinas que había presenciado hacia solo unos minutos atrás.

-Te lo advertí, maldición- maldijo a toda voz incapaz de comprender la forma de pensar de la chica que tenia al frente –No viste nada. Ahí hacen cosas que ni siquiera te imaginas-

-No me dijiste que sería una fiesta impúdica- se excusó la chica mientras volvía su mirada hacia él – ¿Y tú como sabes tanto?- preguntó desconfiada de la posible respuesta de él.

-En Phantom Lord no se hacen viajes, festivales ni ninguna de esas tonterías por problemas que se han presentado. Solo permiten una celebración, la cual es organizada solamente por el alumnado… esa en la que estabas- explicó al tiempo que señalaba en dirección al gimnasio para luego proseguir –Cuando estaba en tercero de secundaria ya sabía que estudiaría aquí, por lo que me dedique a conocer a quienes ya hacían vida en el instituto y una de esas personas me invitó a esta celebración, hace un año- en su mirada se notaba que estaba rememorando el pasado. Levy expectante lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo –Una vez empieza es tabaco, alcohol y drogas por todas partes. Las cuales seguramente no notaste- mencionó al detallar la expresión de sorpresa de la pequeña al mencionar drogas –Usualmente la celebración va dirigida a los de tercero que están por graduarse, pero no hay distinción, ya dejan entrar a cualquiera del curso que sea. Y no solo es eso, cuando se cumple la primera hora de haber iniciado cierran la puerta principal, luego hacen lo mismo con las demás puertas al transcurrir las horas, hasta que cierran cualquier acceso. Llegado a ese punto nadie puede entrar o salir hasta que acabe- hizo una pausa vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca, en especial algún profesor. Se acercó más a la chica para no tener que levantar demasiado la voz –Es entonces cuando empieza el verdadero espectáculo. El lugar se vuelve el espacio para una fiesta carnal llena de desenfreno y libertinaje en donde puedes estar bailando y al mismo tiempo tener a una pareja teniendo sexo a tu lado- Levy se horrorizó ante las palabras del Redfox, el cual se encontraba demasiado serio como para que estuviera bromeando –Y mientras pasan las horas se vuelve una gran orgia, sin ninguna regla o ningún control-

-Eso…no es posible- articuló incrédula mientras se imaginaba todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-Lo es. Ningún profesor sabe a ciencia cierta lo que ahí sucede y otros se hacen de la vista gorda- Gajeel recobró su actitud relajada –Y no sé si lo sabes, pero Porla es más nuestro amigo que director- Levy frunció el ceño ante la mención de José Porla, hombre que le desagradaba con creces.

-Ese hombre es una basura- despotricó en contra de Porla sin importarle que estuviera en territorio de Phantom Lord –Si no fuera tan sucio e indecente el asqueroso que me hostiga ya no existiera- su queja salió en forma de susurro, más para sí misma que para Gajeel, pero sus palabras lograron llegar a oídos de este.

-Espera ¿Te siguen molestando?-la pregunta de Gajeel la hizo levantar la mirada hasta él.

-¿Tu qué crees, Redfox?- una sonrisa irónica surgió en sus labios al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos frente al chico.

-¿Y por qué carajo no me lo dijiste?- Gajeel se dio un golpe mental al haber olvidado el asunto de la nota en el casillero. Con todo lo que pasó con su padre, la suspensión de la búsqueda y ahora las investigaciones que él se encontraba haciendo para reanudar la búsqueda, no había parado a pensar en la Mcgarden por lo que inmediatamente le reclamó.

-¿Para qué?- la chica desvió su mirada hacia un lado, manteniendo aun sus brazos cruzados y sin moverse un milímetro de su posición frente a Gajeel.

-¿Cómo que para qué? Ya te ayude una vez, por si no lo recuerdas- mencionó comenzando a alterarse debido a la molesta actitud de la chica.

-Tú solo actúas por conveniencia- reprochó la peliazul volviendo su mirada hacia él con ganas de golpearlo al recordar las razones por las que Gajeel la ayudó la primera vez –Ya no vas a obtener nada de mí- mencionó tajante con sus facciones endurecidas. Pero se desconcertó un poco cuando el pelinegro se acercó a ella y se inclinó para quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

-En este momento si quisiera algo de ti ya lo tendría, con tu consentimiento explicito entre gemidos- declaró entre susurros cerca de ella y cuando notó que iba a refutar la acalló con un fugaz beso en los labios, el cual no duró ni cinco segundos –Solucionaré ese asunto- dijo volviendo a tomar una distancia prudente. Levy se sonrojó hasta las orejas siendo iluminada por los faroles cercanos a la entrada del edificio, los cuales les brindaban un poco de claridad mientras el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas dando paso a la majestuosa noche.

Gajeel rió de forma particular para luego retomar el camino hacia el interior del edificio en busca de sus pertenencias para luego partir.

.

.

.

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta extraña historia. Espero haya sido nuevamente de su agrado y, una vez más, pido disculpas si tardé demasiado en actualizar.

A este punto estoy muy agradecida por la gran aceptación que está teniendo mi historia y por los hermosos comentarios que me dejan saberlo. Cada vez que recibo uno me animo a continuar escribiendo y me siento tan comprometida con ustedes que no los puedo dejar con una historia a medias. Sin embargo, debo advertirles que este ciclo de "Pesadilla en Phantom Lord" está por culminar. Estamos a un solo capítulo de la culminación del año escolar, y lo que pasará lo dejaré como una sorpresa para ustedes.

Una vez más, gracias por el apoyo y la motivación que me dan. Espero leernos en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias especiales a:

Curuxa

trienniagala

Beauty Little Star

Big Fan

MacJardin

Y a los demás que disfrutan de la historia, pero no dejan comentarios.


End file.
